Innocent World
by Kamikanda Shizuku
Summary: Chap 22 update! Sasuke berhasil menyelamatkan Naruto.. Dan bagaimana dengan nasib keluarga Haruno?  Read and Review please...
1. Chapter 1

**INNOCENT WORLD**

hai ! perkenalkan,, saya author baru disini ..  
>watashi wa Shizuku desu .. hajimemashite minna – san ..<br>ini story pertama ku yang baru saja aku buat di Ffn ..  
>Selamat Membaca ya ! :D<p>

Sasu x Naru  
>Rated T atau M maybe .. :

Enjoying ...

Nama ku adalah Naruto Uzumaki dari keluarga yang sederhana. kehidupanku berjalan biasa – biasa saja. Aku hanya mempunyai beberapa teman di sekolah , sedangkan dirumah hanya ada anak-anak kecil, dan yang paling dekat denganku adalah laptop. Aku duduk di bangku kelas 2 di Konoha High School, di sanalah aku menemui beberapa teman yang aku anggap berharga.

Hari malam minggu, aku bersama Shikamaru dan Kiba pergi ke tempat kekasih Kiba yang baru, di desa Tsuna. Kami bertiga kesana menggunakan motor Kiba yang baru saja di belikan oleh ayahnya (anggap saja desa Konoha tidak jauh dengan desa Tsuna.. hehehe :p)

"Hei, Kiba! Kau menyetir lamban sekali sih!", ucap Shikamaru..

"Diam kau, aku sedang konsentrasi.. Membawa kalian ini melelahkan tau ! Huh " Kiba menggerutu..

CTAK ! Shikamaru menjitak kepala Kiba yang sedang menyetir..

"Dasar kau ini.. menyebalkan sekali sih .."

"sudah-sudah! Ribut saja kalian ini.. Banyak yang melihat kita tau.. ya sudah aku saja yang menyetir.." akhirnya akupun yang mengalah. Mereka ini memang kerjaannya ribut saja. Ya, walaupun aku sama seperti mereka.

Sesampainya disana kami pun bertemu dengan kekasih Kiba, yang bernama Arisa (OC). Mereka berdua berbincang-bincang di tempat seperti gazebo. Aku dan Shikamaru ditinggal berdua oleh mereka.  
>" hahhh ... membosankan sekali ya !" ujarku dengan nada malas.<p>

"sudahlah.. memang sudah nasib kita..", kata Shikamaru sambil menepuk pundakku pelan.  
>"ehh, umm bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja ?" ucap Shikamaru tiba-tiba..<br>"Kiba pasti marah kalau kita menggunakan motornya.. ck !"

Tiba-tiba ada 2 orang laki-laki menghampiri kami sambil membawa motornya. Yang 1 berambut raven jabrik dan yang 1 rambut kuncir seperti wanita. Aneh sekali mereka, tetapi mereka keren kalau dilihat dari cara berpakaian dan kendaraan bermotornya, juga... hmm, aroma semerbak dari tubuhnya. Pasti parfum mahal. Lelaki yang berambut ayam menghampiri ku tanpa kusadari.

"kalian teman Arisa ?"

"t-tidak kok.. kami teman kekasihnya Arisa.." ucapku gugup dan tersenyum paksa namun malu..

"lalu, sedang apa kalian disini ?", dia berkata sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil duduk disampingku..

"umm, menunggunya disini.. huhh menyebalkan dan membosankan.." kataku sambil menjulurkan kaki..

"ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu ?'' dia menatapku ..

Akupun melihat matanya, bertatapan.. Ada yang janggal dihatiku. Matanya begitu indah,hitam legam. Sepertinya aku ingin menerawang jauh kedalam dehidupannya..  
>tiba-tiba dia mengagetkanku dengan menjentikkan jarinya tepat di wajahku..<br>"hei ! ku tanya kau malah diam saja.. jawab dong..''  
>sambil menggaruk kepala dan menahan rasa malu, aku berkata<p>

" hehehe.. maaf, oh iya! Namaku Naruto.. Uzumaki Naruto ! salam kenal!'',, aku mengulurkan tanganku.  
>"aku Uchiha Sasuke .." dia menjabat tanganku .. tangannya begitu dingin tetapi rasanya mnyejukkan..<p>

Aku terdiam sejenak sambil merasakan tangannya yang lembut. Dalam hati aku berkata, _Uchiha, marga yang selalu dibicarakan banyak orang. Ternyata dia yang bernama Sasuke yang dikerubungi di kalangan perempuan. Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya, tampan. Aku iri..._

"kau bengong terus .. perkenalkan dia Hyuuga Neji", Sasuke melepas tangannya dan menunjuk ke arah lelaki rambut kuncir itu yang sedang duduk di atas motornya.  
>"Sasuke,, ayo.. jangan terlalu lama disini .." akhirnya lelaki yang bernama Neji itu bicara juga.<p>

"Naruto ! Aku tidak diperkenalkan apa ?" Shikamaru mengerucutkan bibir.  
>"oh iya sampai lupa .. maaf shikamaru", aku tersenyum.. "Sasuke ,, dia Shikamaru"<p>

"hai,, aku Nara Shikamaru..''

"baiklah, Naruto, Shikamaru.. aku mau jalan-jalan.. kalian mau ikut tidak ?", ucap sasuke sambil berdiri.  
>"eehh ka-..." Shikamaru ingin bicara tetapi aku langsung angkat bicara.<p>

"ia ! kami mau " kataku antusias.

Aku bergegas menghampiri Kiba dan menyeretnya ke motor. Aku memakasanya dengan jurus mautku.. (hehehe di pelototin gitu. ..) dan akhirnya dia menurut. Entah kenapa ingin sekali aku mengikutinya. Kami ber-lima akan pergi kesuatu tempat yang biasa dikunjungi Sasuke dan Neji, tapi saat diperjalanan kami terjebak macet dan akhirnya kami terpisah dengan Sasuke juga Neji. Kami ingin memotong jalan malah semakin jauh.. (dasar Shikamaru tulul nih ngasih tau jalan.. =='' mana mau ke tabrak mobil orang lagi)  
>Untung saja kekasih Kiba memiliki nomer Hp Sasuke, jadi aku sms dia. Sasuke menunggu di danau taman konoha. Waktu ½ perjalanan lagi, dewa jashin berkehendak lain (?) dia mengutuk motor Kiba.. aku merasakan ada yang tak beres dengan motor ini.<br>"hei hei, perasaan motor ini nggak enak banget jalannya miring-miring..'' aku yang sedang menyetir tahu benar apa yang sedang aku rasakan.

"ah, masa sih ? aku tidak merasakannya tu..", Kiba menyangkal

Shikamaru mulai nyerocos "bakabon kamu ini, jelas saja tidak merasa, kamu 'kan yang di bonceng.. kadang-kadang otakmu ini konslet ya''

Aku berhenti di pinggir jalan.. "sumpah ! kayaknya ban-nya bocor deh.. Kiba coba kau turun dan periksa !''  
>"hahh,, iyelahhh'' (gaya upin-ipin)<p>

Dia melihat ban dan hanya cengar-cengir melihatku..  
>"nah, 'kan .. benar kataku.. ngyel sih !'' muncul twitch dijidatku<br>"he-he-he-he,, gomen ne'' wajah Kiba terlihat ketakutan.  
>Untung saja, tepat di seberang jalan ada bengkel. Di sebelah ada tukang bengkel yang sedang duduk santai. Kami memanggil dia, dia melihat tapi malah tak menghiraukan. Aku semakin geram saja dengan tukang bengkel itu. Langsung saja ku serobot menyebrang jalan. Dan sesampainya di tempat bengkel..<br>"bang ! di panggilin juga daritadi minta bantuan ,, ahh malah diam saja ! nggak mau duit ya ?'' ujarku dengan nada kesal

"hehehe maaf, dikirain manggil siapa gitu.." kata tukang bengkel

"sudah-sudah,, sabar Naruto" Kiba menenangkan.

"ya sudah kerjain sana bang.." Shikamaru duduk sambil mengeluarkan sebatang rokok.

Aku memencet tombol ponselku dan mencari nomor Sasuke.

_Me_

_Sasuke ban kami bocor.._

_Sasuke_

_Kau sedang dimana ?_

_Me_

_ Di jalan Real Mansion..  
>Sasuke<em>

_ Hahh,, baiklah tunggu.. aku akan kesana.._

"Naruto,, kau ada-ada saja.. pakai acara pecah ban segala lagi.." Sasuke menghela nafas.  
>Neji yang bersender pada pohon menggerutu "yasudah deh,, aku kasihan.. ayo kita kesana"<p>

Aku menunggu bersama Kiba di seberang jalan dan meninggalkan Shikamaru yang sedang santai di bengkel.

Tukang bengkel berkata sambil menambal ban, "itu temennya ngapain disana ?"  
>"udah biarin aja, lagi nunggu setoran kali.."<p>

Pada saat aku menunggu Sasuke dengan gelisah,, tiba-tiba...

TBC

yahhh,,,, di tbc dulu yahh ceritanya .. ntar Shizu upload lagi .. :D  
>jngan lpa Review ya ,, kritik dan saran juga bolehh kok..<br>jaaaa minna-san,, smpai bertemu lagi di chap ke2...

REVIEW... REVIEW...


	2. Chapter 2

**INNOCENT WORLD**

Moshi-moshi minna-san.. :D

Ketemu lagi dengan Shizu di chapter ke 2..

Dari pada banyak basa-basi mending kita lanjut aja ke cerita ..

Yuuu taaanncaaapp!

Sasu x Naru

Rated T or M

OC, OOC

Pada saat aku menunggu Sasuke dengan gelisah,, tiba-tiba...

"hei,, mas-mas ganteng ini mau kemana ?" dengan nada manja, 2 orang lelaki setengah perempuan (?) menghampiri kami.

Langsung saja aku kaget dan sontak sedikit berteriak,

"h-hei apa yang kau lakukan! Mau aku sambit dengan jurus mautku ya ?" dengan mempersiapkan keahlianku yaitu karate yang di ajarkan Ustadz Mahmudin (?)..

"aduhh... mas nggak usah lebay deh.. kita kesini Cuma mau dapet honor.. hehehe", kata yang memakai wig pendek berponi.

"tau nih, rempong deh yeiiyy.." ucap yang 1 lagi memakai wig ikal sebahu.

Kiba terlihat cengo melihat mereka. Aku menengok ke arah Kiba.

"ki-kiba, k-kau kenapa ?" ucapku terbata-bata.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat ada yang mengalir dari lubang hidungnya. Wahh ternyata darah.

"m-mimisan ?'', aku langsung berteriak.

"BAKAAAAAA ! kenapa kau bersikap konyol begitu ! mereka kan lelaki ! ''

BUAGHH ! aku menendang Kiba hingga tersungkur ke semak-semak.  
>"aduuhh, sakit Naruto! Apa-apaan sih kau ini ?"<p>

"seharusnya aku yang tanya padamu..APA-APANAN KAU INI ?'' aku geram dan mengepalkan tangan kananku karena kekonyolan Kiba itu.

Tiba-tiba bences yang wig pendek poni memelukku dari belakang. Tubuhku langsung gemetar. Dan gugup untuk menoleh.

"kok jadi grogi gitu sih mas, ayo dijamin enak lohh?'', suaranya yang genit dan manja membuat telingaku merasa geli (emang bisa geli ya? Kan ga di apa-apain ._.)

"HHUUAAA NGGAAAKKK MAAAUUU !''

Aku langsung menyeret Kiba yang sedang berusaha untuk berdiri itu.

"Kiba kita harus pergi darisini !'', aku langsung tancap gas dan menyebrangi jalan tanpa melihat-lihat dulu.

TIIIINNNN!

Suara klakson mobil yang cepat berhenti karena ulahku..

"WOY KALAU LEWAT LIHAT-LIHAT DONG,, BODOH !" kata seseorang yang menyetir di dalam mobil tersebut.

Aku tak menghiraukannya, malas aku mendengar ocehan seperti itu. Membuat telingaku semakin sakit saja.

"yahhh,, dasar anak-anak .. oke deh ses, ayo kita cabut dan dapatkan klien yang lain.." kata bences wig pendek berponi.

"oke deh.. yuuuu mariii.. _jatuh cinta, berjuta rasanya~~.."_ kata bences wig ikal sebahu sambil bernyanyi.

Dan akhirnya aku sampai juga di tempat bengkel. Aku melihat Shikamaru yang sedang menahan tawa.

"bhuuhhuuhhuu.."

"kenapa kau tertawa Shika ? memangnya ada yang lucu? Hah !" aku melototi Shika

"aku melihatya dari sini Naruto .. bhhahahahahaha !" Shika tertawa terbahak-bahak..  
>Kiba mengeluh karena sakit, "duhhh Naruto, bisa pelan sedikit tidak, sih ?"<p>

"pelan, pelan.. kenapa kau tadi mimisan baka ?"

"habisnya, tadi aku melihat payudaranya yang besar dan menyembul dari bajunya.."

"APA ? kau ini sakit ya ? ingat ! dia laki-laki dan itu payudara palsu, silikon tidak asli !''

"ia aku mengerti.. tapi 'kan tadi dengan tidak sengaja naluri lelaki ku muncul begitu saja.. tapi kau benar juga sih,, yang asli pasti nyammy nyam-nyam kayak agerr...'' Kiba mengeces.

"kkaauuu..", aku sudah menyiapkan tinju mautku dan langsung ditahan oleh Shika.

"hei, Naruto. Jangan tertuju pada 1 masalahmu saja. Sms Sasuke sana ! bilang dia ada di mana" ucap Kiba mengingatkanku.

"oh iya ! sampai lupa.." menepuk jidatku sendiri.

Aku sms dan terus menunggunya disini. Sasuke bilang sudah mencarimu kemana-mana tapi tak ketemu juga. Haaahhh.. memang Dewa Jashin berkehendak lain pada kami. Dan sampai akhirnya tidak ketemu juga. Aku menyerah, dan pulang saja. Sasuke kembali lagi ke taman konoha. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam tepat. Aku terus saja menggerutu tentang kejadian yang tadi aku alami.

Keesokan harinya, hari minggu. Aku datang ke desa Tsuna, ke rumah Arisa bersama Kiba dan Shika. Niat ku sih ingin bertemu Sasuke, dan akupun menanyakannya pada Arisa.

"umm.. Arisa, rumah Sasuke dimana sih ?"

"memang kau tidak tahu ? dia kan keluarga Uchiha yang terpandang.."

"hehe tidak.. maka dari itu aku bertanya padamu..", ujarku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"dia tinggal di Uchiha Real Estate. Disana orang yang bermarga Uchiha tinggal disana. Rata-rata orang kaya loh, Naruto.."

"ehh itu 'kan ada di konoha ?"

"iya, tuh kamu tahu.."

"tapi 'kan aku tidak tahu Sasuke tinggal dimana, makannya aku bertanya padamu.. eh, Sasuke tidak main kesini ?" kataku sambil sedikit gelisah.

"sepertinya tidak, dia pasti sedang bermain golf bersama Neji..", sepertinya mengetahui apa yang aku fikirkan dari gelagatku saja sudah bisa terbaca.

"Naruto..."

"ia , ada apa?"

"k-kau jangan-jangan menyukai Sasuke ya ?'' bernada sedikit gugup

"ahh ! ehh, itu.. umm, t-tidak kok .. aku 'kan normal masa sih aku menyukainya? Suka tapi sebatas teman saja kok" tersenyum paksa..  
>inner naruto, <em>aku tidak bisa berbohong pada diriku sendiri, sepertinya memang aku menyukainya.. ya.. Sasuke aku menyukaimu..<em>

Kiba datang bersama Shikamaru yang membawa minuman kaleng ..

"huhh, lama kalian..." kataku sambil menggembungkan pipi.

"maaf, tiba-tiba aku haus tadi.." kata Shika.

Kami berempat berbincang-bincang lumayan lama disana. Dan pada akhirnya Sasuke lewat bersama Neji dengan motornya. Dia melihatku, aku tersenyum padanya. Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak tersenyum padaku. Sakit, sekali rasanya. Sasuke lewat begitu saja didepan kami. Arisa yang melihat itu berdiri dan menghampiri diriku.

"Naruto, aku tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirimu.. Sasuke memang sperti itu orangnya.. dia masih ada sisi lembutnya kok .." dia tersenyum manis padaku

"ia, aku mengerti.." raut wajahku menjadi wajah yang sedih dan murung..

DRRRTT... DRRRTTT..

Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi.. ada panggilan masuk dari Sasuke. Aku mengangkatnya.

_-Halo ada apa Sasuke ?_

_+Apa kau bisa menemuiku di ujung jalan ini ?_

_-Ya, tentu !_

_+baiklah, aku tunggu_

KLIK ... TUTT.. TUUTT .. TUTT (kenTUT kali.. yeahh you can Tooth ! yoo #plakk)

Aku matikan panggilan itu, betapa senangnya aku dapat bertem dengannya lagi. Aku meminjam motor Kiba walau tadinya dia tidak mau meminjamkannya padaku. Aku memaksa Shika untuk ikut bersamaku. Aku melihat Sasuke sedang duduk bersama Neji di tempat kedai pinggir jalan itu.

_Sasuke, menunggu di tempat seperti ini ? dia 'kan dari keluarga terpandang.. apa dia tidak malu?_

Aku menghampiri Sasuke.

"maaf menunggu.."

"tidak apa-apa..", dia tersenyum padaku. Wahhh hatiku senang sekali, rasanya aku ingin terbang menuju rasi bintang paliiing manis (kok jadi ngikutin iklan kopi good day yak ! =,=''a)

"ada apa kau ingin menemuiku ?"

"tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannmu. Hei, kau mau ikut kami tidak ?"

"kemana ?" ujarku antusias..

"kemana saja, ke tempat yang tidak membosankan.."

Shikamaru berbisik di telingaku, "pssstt, hei Naruto. Besok 'kan kita ada ulangan .. kalau kau ikut, aku tidak akan memberikannmu contekan lohh.."dia ber-smirk ria..

"ahh Sasuke ! besok aku ada ulangan jadi tidak bisa ikut denganmu.. gomen ne Sasuke", bernada sedih..

"hmm baiklah tidak apa-apa.. Neji?"

"..." neji diam tak mendengar Sasuke, Neji sedang asyik bersama i-podnya

"neji..."  
>"...''<p>

Sasuke mengambil batu kerikil yang ada disekitarnya..

TOKK ! Sasuke melempar tepat dijidat Neji.

"heii siapa itu ? sakit tau !"

"makanya kalau orang memanggil dengar bodoh !"

"memang ada apa sih ?", kata Neji sambil mengelus keningnya.

"kita pergi.."

"Naruto tidak ikut ?"

"tidak ,, katanya dia ada ulangan besok.."

"ooo... yasudah..", Neji bergegas naik ke motornya dan menyalakan mesin. Pada saat bercermin di kaca spionnya... dia berteriak kaget..

"HHHHUUUUAAA ! Sasuke lihat akibat ulahmu ! jidatku memar dan bengkak ! waduhhh ,, bagaimana dengan wajahku yang tampan ini ? jadi cacat gara-gara kau tahu ! huhhhh.. harus facial nanti malam nihh.. ughhh"

"kau ini repot sekali sih ... menjengkelkan.. hn .. Naruto kemarilah"

"a-ada apa ?", ucapku mali-malu.

"sudah,, kesini saja.."

Aku mendekatinya.. dan tiba-tiba saja...  
>CUP !<p>

OMG ! dia mengecup bibirku you know ?

Shikamaru dan Neji sweatdrop melihat apa yang terjadi didepan wajahnya.. sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku malah diam terpaku dan pipiku merona merah..

"nah, Naruto .. aku pergi dulu", kata Sasuke sambil menaiki motor Neji

Sasuke menepuk pundak Neji, "hei ! jangan diam saja ayo jalan ! Naruto .. jaaa matta ne .."

Sasuke dan Neji akhirnya pun pergi. Meninggalkan aku dan Shikamaru yang membatu..

Aku menyentuh bibirku, "Shi-ka-ma-ru... aku... Dicium Sasuke ggyyyyyaaaaaa !" aku lansung melompat kegirangan..

JIIIITTT...

Alis Shika ditautkannya..

"Na-naruto ? k-kau ?"

Aku langsung terdiam dan mengutuk diriku sendiri, kenapa aku melakukan hal bodoh begitu? Kenapa aku tak menyadari bahwa Shika akan mengetahui apa yang terjadi padaku?

"k-kau suka pada Sasuke ? k-kau 'kan la-.."

Aku langsung membekap mulutnya, "pssstt.. hei, hanya kau yang tahu ya kejadian ini, jangan bilang pada siapa-siapa" aku menatap matanya dengan api yang berkoar-koar di mataku penuh penekanan..  
>"mmpphh.. hmm.. hmm", Shika mengangguk ketakutan..<p>

"nah. Ayo pergi", aku bergegas menaiki motor Kiba dan Shika langsung tancap gas menuju rumah Arisa..

Di perjalanan Sasuke bergelut dengan fikirannya sendiri, _apa yang aku lakukan ? aku menciumnya ! baru pertama kali ini aku mencium seorang laki-laki.. apa aku menyukainya ya ? ahhh,, tidak mungkin.. ingat Sasuke, kau masih normal.. tapi setiap kali aku melihat mata shappire itu, membuat aku mabuk ingin memeluk dirinya erat dan mendekap dalam diriku.._

Neji memecah keheningan, "hei,, apa yang kau lakukan tadi Sasuke ?"

"bukan urusanmu..."

Neji berfikir apa jangan-jangan Sasuke menyukai Naruto, dan berarti dia HOMO ?

Neji menggeliat geli sambil mengendarai motornya.."

"kenapa kau, Neji ?"

"t-tidak ada apa-apa.."

TBC

Hehehe Shizu tbc dulu yaa..

Ntar ketemu lagi di chap 3 ...

Jangan bosan untuk membaca fic Shizu ya..

Jangan lupa untuk me-review,, okay ? :D

Jaaa minna-san ...

REVIEW... REVIEW...

Reply review

Sasunaru4ever: duhh review km kok ga bsa di PM yak ? O.o''a sebenernya aku sudah hampir 2thn di ffn lohh,, cma bru bsa publish fic skrang ini .. pdahal lgi ujian semester hehehe.. :p

Mksih udh mau review fic ku :D.. saranmu akan selalu aku dengar ya (?) arigatou gozaimasu


	3. Chapter 3

**INNOCENT WORLD**

Moshi-moshi minna-san.. :D

Ketemu lagi dengan Shizu di chapter ke 3..

Shizu sebenarnya sedang menjalankan ujian semester tapi tetap ingin menulis fic.. :3

Shizu mau bercerita sedikit nih, kucing Shizu ada 3 namanya Kurokawa, Kiirei, sama Ngantuk (?) ..

Yang akrab hanya Kurokawa dan Kiirei saja, apalagi di saat mereka sedang tertidur bersama... huuaaaa maniissssnyaaa~~ *o*

Tetapi yang sulit diatur ini si Ngantuk, dia galak, jahil, dan tidak bersahabat ! huh padahal dia paling tua juga menggemaskan..

Ketika Kiirei mendekat dan menciumi Ngantuk, tiba-tiba saja Ngantuk marah dan langsung mencakar wajah Kiirei ! :'(

Aku sedih dan langsung memarahinya...

Semoga saja mereka ber 3 bisa akrab dehhh.. 3

Yaudah dehh mending kita lanjut aja ceritanya ya :D

Enjoying~~...

**Sasu x Naru**

**Rated T or M**

**OC, OOC, MISS TYPO, LIME**

Keesoka harinya, di sekolah...

Pada jam istirahat hanya aku yang berada dikelas sendiri. Aku masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin pada saat dia mengecup bibirku. Apa benar aku menyukainya? Masih saja aku bergelut tentang itu. Dari kejauhan terdengar suara Kiba dan Shikamaru yang sedang tertawa semakin dekat. Dan akhirnya mereka masuk ke kelas.

"hei Naruto ! kau tidak istirahat ? tumben sekali, biasanya juga kau yang paling bersemangat..", kata Kiba sambil duduk disampingku.

"ia benar..", ujar Shikamaru sambil meminum Coca Cola, dan menyodorkan 1 buah kaleng Coca Cola padaku, "nih, aku belikan kau 1.."

Aku mengambil kaleng itu, "arigatou, Shika.."

"kau kenapa sih ? tidak bersemangat sekali... apa yang terjadi padamu ?" Kiba angkat bicara dan menyentuh keningku, "kenapa ? kau demam?"

Sontak saja aku langsung menepis tangan Kiba, "jangan menyentuhku selain Sasuke !"

"uppss !", langsung saja aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku..

_Gawat ! dasar bodoh kau Naruto, kenapa kau bertindak konyol begitu didepan mereka, sih ?_

SROOOTT !

Shikamaru menyemburkan Coca Cola dan Kiba terbelalak kaget mendengar ucapanku.

"ohh ! aku ingat Naruto 'kan-...",

Ucapannya terhenti karena aku menginjak kakinya dan melototi wajahnya..

"sshhh.. auw.. i-iya aku mengerti apa maksudmu.."

Kiba terheran-heran, "sebenarnya ada apa sih? Kalian ini aneh sekali.. dan kau, Naruto! Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku hah ?''

Aku berdiri sambil berkata, "kau tak perlu tahu... ini privasiku..", aku pergi keluar kelas dan meninggalkan mereka. Aku pergi menuju toilet.

"haaaa,, Shika apa yang kalian sembunyikan ?", Kiba menggoda Shika dengan senyuman mautnya..

"t-tidak kok.. bukan apa-apa.."

"kalau tak beritahu, aku akan menyebarkan fotomu saat kau buang air ditoilet memakai celana dalam polkadot love .. hehehehe", Kiba memamerkan foto yang ada di ponselnya di wajah Kiba..

"heii ! kapan kau mengambilnya haahhh ? itu 'kan celana milik adik perempuanku ! waktu itu celanaku basah semua karena adikku melemparkan celana dalamku ke bak mandi kamarku tau !" Shika berusaha mengambil ponsel Kiba...

"sama saja.. kalau tidak beritahu akan aku sebarkan foto ini lohhh.." Kiba ber-smirk ria..

"huhh baiklah,, sebenarnya Naruto itu menyukai Sasuke", akhirnya Shika menyerah..

"APPAAA ?" (kaget ala sule)

"pantas saja dia tadi berkata begitu padaku ya ?" Kiba membelalakan mata tak percaya..

"sudah-sudah jangan keras-keras bicaranya.. nanti ada yang mendengar 'kan jadi berabe.. lagipula dia sahabat kita.." jantung Shika berdegup kencang...

"ehhmm.. i-ia dehh" Kiba menjadi gugup dan gemetaran atas apa yang terjadi pada Naruto..

Di toilet, Naruto bergegas menuju wastafel dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air keran lalu bercermin pada kaca yang besar didepannya itu..

_Aku memang benar-benar menyukai Sasuke.. aku tak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri. Aku tak dapat memendam perasaan ini terlalu lama. Apa aku harus menyatakannya pada Sasuke.. ahh, tapi, apa Sasuke dapat menerima semua kenyataan ini ?_

DRRRT.. DRRTT

"ah , pesan dari Sasuke.."

_Sasuke_

_Naruto pulang sekolah mau ku jemput ?_

_Me_

_Ya aku mau ! :D_

_Sasuke_

_Kau sekolah dimana ?_

_Me_

_Di Konoha High School_

_Sasuke_

_Baiklah.. aku tunggu kau didepan sekolahmu.. dan ingat aku memakai mobil sedan berwarna biru.._

_Me_

_Ia aku akan datang.. :D_

Waaahhh... senangnya hati ini saat Sasuke bilang ingin menjemputku.. tapi apakah tidak aneh seorang teman laki-laki yang beda sekolah menjemput laki-laki? Ahh, aku tidak perduli. Ini kesempatan untukku mengungkapkannya..

Akhirnya bel sekolahpun berbunyi... aku segera memasukkan barang-barang milikku kedalam tas.. dan langsung pergi menuju pintu kelas. Tapi Kiba menghalangi..

"hei hei Naruto.. cepat sekali kau ? mau kemana dan ada acara apa memangnya ?"

"aku ada ummm... oh ya ! kelas memasak !"

_Baka ,, kata-kata itu langsung saja keluar dari mulutku.. alasan yang tidak tepat .. aduhh_

"aku harus pergi !", aku langsung saja menyerobot pergi sambil berlari meninggalkan mereka..

Kiba menautkan alisnya, "haaa ? sejak kapan dia mulai ikut kelas memasak ? lagipula dia 'kan laki-laki"

"apa salahnya laki-laki memasak hee ?" Shikamaru merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Kiba.. karena Shikamaru ini menjadi pengganti ibunya yang sudah meninggal untuk membereskan rumah dan memasak, ayahnya sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Kiba cengar cengir gaje.. "hehe sampai lupa aku.." menggaruk-garuk kepala..

"oh ia! Ayo kita buntuti saja Naruto ! aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengannya !", Kiba langsung menarik dan menyeret Shikamaru tiba-tiba..  
>"ooiiii ! pelan-pelan donggg... !"<p>

Aku keluar pagar sekolah dan mencari dimana mobil yang disebutkan ciri-cirinya oleh Sasuke. Dan akhirnya ketemu !. Sasuke sedang bediri menyender pada mobilnya dengan tampang cool.. (wahh Shizu jadi deg-degan nih kalau Sasuke lagi berpose kek gtu ! XD)

Aku menghampirinya, "Sasuke..'' aku menyentuh pundaknya..

Dia menoleh ke arahku, "hn.. Naruto.. lama sekali kau"

"gomen ne Sasuke, tadi ada ulangan .. kan aku sudah bilang padamu.."

"Dobe.. kau jangan-jangan tidak belajar ya?"

"iya.. hehee?" aku nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku.. "hei tunggu dulu ! apa kau bilang tadi ? DOBE ? sejak kapan kau mulai memanggilku begitu hah ?''

"tadi...", bernada sombong. Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu mobil dan membukanya.

"huufffttt ! dasar kau TEMEEEE !", menggembungkan pipiku.

"ckk ! dasar kau DOBE.. mau masuk atau tidak ? ayo cepat"

"i-iya..", aku membuka pintu mobil dan bergegas masuk..

Dibalik pintu pagar sekolah Kiba dan Shikkamaru bersembunyi..

"ohhh,, ternyata bertemu dengan Sasuke.. sudah kuduga.. Shika ! ambil motor di parkiran sana !"

"kok aku juga sih yang ambil?"

"cepat ! atau tidakkk.. foto.. foto... hehehee" smirk

"hahhh iyeee laaaa.."

Shika mengambil motor dan setelah itu menuju Kiba  
>"ayo cepat naik! Nanti tertinggal !''<p>

(sekarang author yang bercerita yaa.. :D)

Mereka membuntuti Naruto dari belakang.. Naruto tidak menyadari kalau dia dibuntuti. Di dalam mobil Sasuke dan Naruto hanya terdiam, dan akhirnya Sasukepun bicara memecah keheningan..  
>"jadi, dimana rumahmu ?"<p>

"ahh,, nanti didepan ada pertigaan belok kanan ya.."

Sasuke malah jalan lurus, tidak menghiraukan perintah Naruto..

"h-hei.. kenapa kau tidak belok ?"

"...", Sasuke hanya diam.. dan terus berkonsentrasi dengan kegiatannya..

"hei baka teme.. kau dengar atau tidak, hah ?"

Sasuke tetap diam sambil tetap fokus pada pandangannya..

"huhh.. dasar teme jelek..", Naruto menggembungkan pipinya..

_Duhh .. sebenarnya aku ini mau di bawa kemana sih ? aku jadi khawatir. Semoga saja tak ada hal yang buruk menimpaku.. Dewa Jashin selamatkalahn hamba.._

Dibelakang Kiba dan Shika beradu mulut di jalanan, sampai banyak orang yang memperhatikan..

"hoii Shikamaru ! jalan yang cepat dong !"

"aku sudah berusaha baka.."

"aduhh kita sudah hampir tertinggal jauh tuh !", Kiba menarik-narik dan memukul-mukul helm yang dipakai Shika..

"woyy ! bisa diam sedikit nggak sih ? kau membuatku geram tau !"

Kiba terus saja nyerocos berkoar-koar gaje seperti burung kakak tua yang menyanyikan lagu Adik Tua (?) .. dan pada akhirnya..

"SHIKAMARUUUU ! AWAASSSS !"

Ada seorang perempuan yang menyebrang jalan sambil membawa kereta dorong bayi. Shikamaru tak bisa melihat karena Kiba terus saja mengganggunya dan menutup kaca helmnya dengan tangan Kiba.

"GYAAAAA !"

"KYAAAAAA!", wanita itu sontak berteriak.

Untung Shikamaru membelokkan stirannya ke sebelah kanan seperti pedrosa yang sedang berlaga di jalan tol menyelang mobil tronton (gaje amat yak ? =,=''a)

Wanita yang memakai baju terusan itu menutup wajahnya, dan tanpa disadari pada saat Shika melewati wanita itu, baju yang dikenakannya tersingkap ke atas akibat angin yang dihasilkan motor Kiba yang sedang melaju. Sempat- sempatnya Kiba menoleh dan memperhatikan dalaman wanita itu..

"waahhh,, ada pemandangan indah .. hehehehe" matanya ber-lope lope ria.

"dasar bodoh kau ! masih saja sempat melihat yang begituan ! nanti kucuci otakmu dengan rinso dan molto !" (lahh kok jadi promosi gini sehh ?)

Akhirnya Shikamaru menemukan mobil Sasuke dan terus membuntutinya. Selang 15 menit kemudian, Sasuke berhenti di suatu tempat. Sasuke dan Naruto keluar dari dalam mobil si rambut raven tersebut.

Mata Naruto terbelalak kagum dan berkaca-kaca melihat pemandangan indah yang ada didepannya ini, "waaahhh... indah sekali tempat ini Sasuke.. ini dimana ?"

Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan berdiri di sampingnya, "ini tempat yang sunyi dan hening. Aku sering berkunjung kemari di kala aku ingin pergi dari kerumunan orang banyak dan menangkan hati juga fikiranku.. ku sebut ini danau keheningan yang indah" mata Sasuke terpejam sambil tersenyum dan merasakan aroma tempat yang sejuk itu.

Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke yang sedang tersnyum itu..

_Ya Tuhan, betapa tampannya dia. Apalagi disaat dia tersenyum damai seperti ini._

Sasuke menatap Naruto.. "hei.. jangan terpaku begitu, nanti kau kesurupan lagi.."

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya.. "ah ! ia ,, ehh umm kita duduk disana saja yuk !"

Naruto menunjuk pohon besar yang rindang disebelah danau tersebut.

"baiklah.." kata Sasuke sambil berjalan dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

Mereka berdua duduk di bawah pohon itu.

"jadi kau sekolah dimana Sasuke ?"

"kau tidak lihat lambang di baju seragamku ini dobe ? ini lambang sekolah Elite's High School.. dasar sekalinya doba tetaplah dobe.."

"huhh ! enak saja kalau bicara ! kau TEME..", kata Naruto penuh penekanan pada saat dia bilang TEME..

"eh, Elite's Hig School.. sekolah itu 'kan tempat anak-anak orang kaya dan terpandang"

"hn.."

"huh ! dasar teme, pelit kata kau.."

Sepintas Naruto berfikir..

_Ahh,, ini kesempatan. Aku harus menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Dewa Jashin kuatkanlah hatiku_

"Sasuke... a-aku.." Naruto sedikit gugup sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"a-aku ingin mengatakan padamu, k-kalau aku me-..", perkataan Naruto terpotong karena Sasuke langsung bicara..

"Naruto aku mencintaimu..", Sasuke menatap mata shappire itu lekat-lekat dan penuh keseriusan juga kejujuran.

Naruto langsung membelalakan matanya kaget atas apa yang Sasuke ucapkan padanya..

"Sa-suke.. apa kau benar-benar serius ?", tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba melemas.

Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto yang lebih mungil darinya itu dan menempelkannya pada dada si Uchiha bungsu itu, "kau tatap mataku baik-baik. Apa aku berbohong ?''

Naruto terdiam sambil menggelengkan kepala kalau Sasuke tidak berbohong.

"aku baru pertama kali merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama, apalagi terhadap laki-laki yang manis sepertimu, Naruto.."

BLUSSHH !

Wajah Naruto memerah..

"a-akupun.. mencintaimu Sasuke.." Naruto merunduk malu.

"Naruto.." Sasuke meraih dagu Naruto dengan tangan kirinya.

"perasaan kita sama.. apakah kau mau jadi kekasihku ?", Sasuke memandang Naruto penuh harap.

"ya.. aku mau Sasuke.. aku mau" Naruto mengangguk tanda bahwa ia telah meng-iyakan permintaan Sasuke..

Sasuke memajukan wajahnya perlahan-lahan dan mata yang mulai menutup, Naruto mengerti apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan padanya. Mata Naruto mulai menjadi sayu.

Sasuke mendaratkan bibirnya yang dingin pada bibir Naruto yang hangat.. Sasuke mulai menekan bibirnya dan tangan kanannya mulai mendorong belakang kepala Naruto..

"mmpphh .. mmhh" Naruto mulai mendesah..

Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciumannya.. dan mulai menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto. Dengan lemah Naruto membuka perlahan bibirnya.. lidah Sasuke mulai berkeliaran bebas di dalam rongga mulut Naruto.  
>"ngghh nnhhhmm ... mm"<p>

Lidah Sasuke menggelitik langit-langit mulut Naruto. Membuat tubuh Naruto menggeliat karena geli. Naruto memberanikan diri untuk memeluk Sasuke seakan takut kalau Sasuke pergi. Sasuke pun memeluk Naruto dan semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Di balik semak-semak ada 2 manusia laknat yang sedang mengintip Naruto dan Sasuke. Siapa lagi kalau Kiba dan Shikamaru. Shika hanya bisa melotot dan menganga lebar melihat Sasuke berciuman dengan Naruto dan membatu. Sedangkan Kiba terdiam dan...

TES.. TESSS !

Ada cairan yang jatuh ke tangan Shikamaru. Saat Shikamaru menoleh dan melihat Kiba, dia langsung berteriak..

"HHUUUUAAAAAAA ! DAARAAAAHHH ... ! KIBA KAU MIMISAN ! NOO !", Shikamaru melompat kaget.

Sasuke dan Naruto terkejut dan langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

Jantung Naruto berdetak keras. Dan membelalakan matanya juga Sasuke.

"SHIKAMARU ? KIBAAAA ?"

TBC

Hehehe Shizu tbc dulu yaa..

Ntar ketemu lagi di chap 4 ...

Jangan bosan untuk membaca fic Shizu ya..

Jangan lupa untuk me-review,, okay ? :D

Jaaa minna-san ...

REVIEW... REVIEW...

reply review

sasunaru4ever : wahh banyak sekali pen namenya.. O.o oh ya makasih atas sarannya ya .. ^o^

Aoi namikaze : hehe kencannya yang kayak gini dulu ya.. ntar juga pasti kencan sungguhan kok :D (loh ?) hehehe arigatou ya atas reviewnya .. :3


	4. Chapter 4

**INNOCENT WORLD**

Moshi-moshi minna san .. :D

Ketemu lagi dengan Shizu di chapter ke 4 ..

Senangnya, ujian semester 1 telah berakhir .. :D jadi Shizu bisa bersantai ..

Tapi masih deg-degan takut di remedial nih ..

Do'a kan Shizu ya supaya tidak kena remed dan nilainya bagus-bagus .. amiinn !

Baiklah, mari kita mulai ceritanya ya minna ..

Enjoying~~ ..

**Sasu x Naru**

**Rate T or M**

**OC, OOC, Miss Typo**

"SHIKAMARU ? ! ! KIBA ? ? !"

Shikamaru tiba-tiba berkeringat dingin dan Kiba mengusap darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

"a-apa yang kalian lakukan disini ?", Naruto membelalakan mata dan gemetaran

"ka-kami disini hanya ingin membun- ehh bukan mengunjungi tempat ini kok ! ya mengunjungi tempat ini.. he-he-he ya begitulah", Shika ketakutan dan tertawa garing.

"umm.. kalian sendiri ngapain ber-kissu hah ? !" Kiba langsung saja sedikit berteriak.

"ehh, sudahlah .. a-anggap saja ini tak pernah terjadi", Shika mencoba untuk meyakinkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"kalian... benar dugaanku, kalian HOMO !", dengan spontan Kiba menunjuk pada Naruto.

Shika langsung menarik Kiba dan menggotongnya (?) menuju motor Kiba, "sudahlah, KAMI PERGI DULU ! !"

Shika bergegas menyalakan mesin dan kabur seribu langkah dengan kaki motor Kiba (ban kan bisa jalan.. heee) ..

Naruto, masih terpaku memandang aksi kekonyolan mereka.

"me-reka.. mengintip kita Sasuke..", Naruto gemetaran.

Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang, "sudahlah tidak apa.. mereka 'kan sahabatmu.. selagi orang tua dan banyak orang yang tidak tahu, masalah ini akan baik-baik saja", Sasuke menenangkan Naruto.

"t-tapi 'kan aku.."

"tidak apa-apa, kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi aku akan bertanggung jawab Naruto.. aku 'kan seme mu.."

"heii ! ! siapa bilang kau yang jadi semeku hah ? !", Naruto langsung melepas pelukan Sasuke dan langsung menghadapnya sambil menunjuk wajah Sasuke.

"dibanding kau, aku yang lebih pantas menjadi seme.. dobe.."

"hufftt ! kau menyebalkan teme ! !"

Sasuke melihat jam tangannya, waktu menunjukkan puku 5 sore.

"dobe, ayo kita pulang.."

"coba berhenti memanggilku dobe, temeee ! !"

Sasuke berjalan menuju mobilnya, "kata itu sekarang sudah menjadi panggilan sayangku padamu, Naruto.."

BLUSSHH !

Wajah Naruto langsung berubah merah merona..

"dobe cepat naik atau ku tinggal.."

"ah ia !"

Naruto dan Sasuke masuk mobil. Dan Sasuke melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah Naruto. Sesampainya di depan rumah Naruto...

Naruto keluar dari mobil dan Sasukepun ikut keluar dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Sasuke.. terima kasih ya sudah mengantarkanku", Naruto tersenyum..

"hn.. sama-sama.."

"eh Sasuke.. aku minta alamat facebookmu ya ?"

"hn...", Sasuke meminjam ponsel Naruto dan menulis alamat emailnya..

"arigatou, Sasu teme..", Naruto tersenyum senang..

"do ita.. Naruto..", Sasuke menyentuh kedua pipi Naruto dan tiba-tiba mengecup keningnya.

CUP !

Wajah Naruto memerah.

"aku pulang ya dobe..", Sasuke mengelus kepala Naruto..

"y-ya teme..", Naruto menjadi gugup..

Sasuke masuk dalam mobilnya.. dan melajukan mobilnya..

"jaa Sasuke...", Naruto melambaikan tangannya..

Malamnya Naruto membuka alamat email facebook Sasuke. Tapi, relationship ? siapa dia ? _Haruno Sakura.._

Naruto terheran-heran dan tiba-tiba merasakan sakit dihatinya.. sebenarnya siapa perempuan ini dan apa hubungan dia dengan Sasuke ?

_Bukankah kekasih Sasuke saat ini adalah aku ? bodoh, kenapa sebelumnya aku tidak menanyakan padanya apa dia punya kekasih.._

Naruto tidak dapat menahan air matanya.. pada saat dia ingin sms Sasuke, Sasuke telah lebih dulu sms Naruto..

_Sasuke_

_Sedang apa dobe ? _

_Me_

_Siapa perempuan yang menjadi pacarmu di facebook ?_

_Sasuke_

_Oh itu sakura.. memang kenapa ?_

_Me_

_Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku kalu kau sudah memiliki kekasih ? !_

_Sasuke_

_Hei, dengar dulu.. dia bukan kekasih ku.. dia yang menginginkan relationship denganku.. aku tak begitu perduli pada jejaring sosial itu.. percayalah padaku.. aku tak mungkin membohongi kekasihku yang dobe sepertimu.._

_Me_

_Tapi dia benar-benar bukan kekasihmu 'kan ?_

_Sasuke_

_Tentu saja bukan, dia hanya teman biasa.._

_Me_

_Ya baiklah, aku percaya padamu Sasuke.. tapi kau harus hapus dan menggantinya menjadi berpacaran denganku ya teme !_

_Sasuke_

_Oke my prince.._

Akhirnya Naruto berhenti menangis dan berubah menjadi tersenyum..

_Me_

_Coba saja kau 1 sekolah denganku.._

_Sasuke_

_Memang kau menginginkannya ?_

_Me_

_Tentu saja.._

_Sasuke_

_Yasudah, aku mau makan malam dulu ya, dobe.._

_Me_

_Ya temeku.. :*_

Sasuke pergi menuju ruang makan, dia makam malam bersama ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya.. saat mereka sedang makan, Sasuke bertanya pada ayahnya..

"ayah.. aku ingin pindah sekolah.."

"pindah ? memangnya kenpa dengan sekolahmu ?"

"aku hanya ingin pindah sekolah.. sekolah itu tidak menyenangkan dam mebuatku malas untuk belajar.."

"tapi itu 'kan sekolah bagus dan istimewa.. tidak ada orang yang sembarangan bersekolah di tempat itu Sasuke.. memangnya kau mau pindah ke sekolah mana ?"

"tapi ayah,, aku ingin permintaanku ini dikabulkan.. aku ingin pindah ke sekolah Konoha High School"

Ibu Sasuke angkat bicara, "ibu setuju saja, selama kamu mau belajar sungguh-sungguh dan tidak berbuat ulah.."

"baiklah.. kalau ibu setuju, ayahpun setuju.. mulai kapan kau ingin pindah sekolah ?"

"besok.."

"secepat itu kah ?"

"hn.."

"itachi, besok kau urus saja semuanya ya.."

"hn..", itachi terus melahap makanan yang ada didepannya itu..

Keesokan harinya diruang kepala sekolah Elite's High School, Sasuke dan Itachi juga kepala sekolah berunding tentang kepindahan Sasuke ke sekolah lain..

Pak Danzo selaku kepala sekolah di Elite's High School telah myetujui pengunduran diri Sasuke dari sekolah tersebut..

"baiklah, saya menyetujui pengunduran ini.. mulai saat ini Sasuke sudah tidak bersekolah di sekolah ini"

Sakura yang mendengarnya dari luar ruangan menggerutu..

_Apa ? Sasuke akan pindah sekolah ke Konoha High School ? padahal itu sekolah Negeri yang derajatnya lebih jauh dari sekolah ini. Kenapa bias begitu ya ? aneh..._

"terima kasih pak.. kalau begitu kami pamit..", itachi berdiri dari tempat duduknya..

"ya sama-sama.."

Sasuke dan Itachi pergi keluar ruangan.. Sakura langsung bersembunyi..

_Aku harus mencari tahu hal ini !_

Di Konoha High School, tepatnya di kelas Naruto..

Pelajaran guru Iruka, Naruto tidak memfokuskan dirinya pada pelajaran tetapi malah memikirkan Sasuke..

_Huhh.. seandainya saja Sasuke sekolah disini dan berada di kelas ini, dan duduk di sampingku.._

Shizune permisi masuk ke dalam kelas, memotong sejenak pelajaran guru Iruka untuk meminta izin untuk memberitahukan sesuatu, dia membawa 1 orang laki-laki tampan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.. semua mata tertuju padanya, apalagi para wanita. Sampai tidak berkedip. Tapi Naruto malah tidak menyadari dan malah terus memikirkan Sasuke.

"murid-murid sekalian, di mohon minta waktunya sebentar.. sekarang di kelas kalian bertambah 1 orang murid laki-laki. Silahkan perkenalkan namamu..", shizune mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk memperkenalkan dirinya..

"aku Uchiha Sasuke, murid pindahan.. salam kenal", Sasuke merunduk memberi hormat..

Para wanita langsung berbisik-bisik, "hei itu 'kan Uchiha Sasuke dari kalangan orang yang terpandang.. kenapa dia mau pindah ke sekolah ini ya ?", kata ten-ten pada Ino..

"wahh,, Sasuke~~.. aku tidak menyangka kalau dia pindah ke sekolah ini~~.. dari dekat memang tampannn~~..", mata Ino ber-lope-lope ria..

Shikamaru menyenggol sikut Naruto, "psstt.. Naruto ada Sasuke.."

"nghh.. apa sih ?", dengan nada malas Naruto memandang ke depan.. dan alangkah kagetnya ia ternyata Sasuke yang pindah ke sekolah ini. Mata Naruto terbelalak tak percaya.

"te-teme.."

"baiklah Sasuke kau ingin duduk dimana ?", ucap Shizune..

"aku ingin duduk di samping laki-laki yang berambut blonde itu..", Sasuke menunjuk ke arah Naruto..

"Shikamaru, maaf kau harus pindah kebelakang bersama Kiba..", karena Sasuke orang yang dihormati jadi tidak ada yang berani untuk mencegah keinginan Sasuke untuk duduk dimana saja..

Shikamaru mengeluh, "haaahhh.. selalu saja aku..", Shika mengambil tas dan pindah ke belakang..

"haha terima nasibmu rambut nanas.. hihihi", Kiba terkikik geli..

"nah, Sasuke silahkan duduk.."

Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat Naruto, dan Shizune pamit keluar kelas. Guru Iruka kembali melanjutkan pelajarannya.

"psstt.. teme, kenapa kau ?"

"kenapa ? kaget ? bukankah kau yang menginginkan aku untuk bersekolah disini ?"

"i-iya sih, tapi apa tidak berlebihan ?"

"berlebihan ? selama keinginanku terkabul tak ada yang tak mungkin bagiku.. ini kulakukan juga untukmu, aku ingin membuktikan kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Naruto..", Sasuke tersenyum tulus..

SERRR

Darah Naruto mengalir cepat dari ujung rambut sampai kuku kaki.. jantung Naruto berdetak cepat..

DEG.. DEG.. DEG

_Sasuke.. senyumanmu sungguh membuatku jatuh bangun.. aku menjadi tambah yakin kalau kau memang benar-benar mencintaiku.._

Ino ngedumel, "huh ! kenapa sih dia harus duduk bersama Naruto ? kenapa bukan diriku ?"

"hihihihi sudah, memang takdirmu begini, Ino..", ten-ten mengejek Ino..

Tiba-tiba guru Iruka melempar spidol ke arah Ino, "INO , TEN-TEN ! diamlah, jangan berisik saat pelajaran berlangsung !"

Ino dan Ten-ten mengangguk dan ketakutan, "i-ia guru Iruka.."

Kiba tertawa pelan, "hahahahaha.. mampus kau !"

"KIBA ! kau juga diamlah !", guru Iruka mulai memberi penekanan pada kata-katanya.

"hehehe kena semprot juga kau akhirnya..", Shika menyenggol lengan kanan Kiba dengan sikut kirinya..

TENG.. TENG.. TENG..

Bel berbunyi tanda jam pelajaran telah habis, dan waktunya untuk pulang.. di kelas tinggal hanya ada Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, dan Shikamaru..

"jadi, kau mau pulang bersama kami atau Sasuke ?", Shika bertanya pada Naruto..

Kiba langsung nyerocos, "ahh sudah ketebak ! sudah pasti Naruto akan pulang bersama Sasuke. Tenang saja Naruto, kami sudah menyetujui hubungan kalian. Kami akan selalu mendukungmu !", Kiba memberikan jempol pada Naruto..

"hehehe, terima kasih Kiba, Shikamaru..", Naruto tertawa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya..

"baiklah.. kami pulang duluan.. yoo sampai jumpa besok Naruto !", merangkul Shika dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"umm.. sasuke, aku tak menyangka kau akan pindah kesini..", tersenyum malu.

"tapi kau senang 'kan ? dobe.."

"hufftt, dobe lagi.. 'kan sudah ku bilang jangan panggil itu !"

"aku juga 'kan sudah bilang, itu panggilan sayang dariku untukmu. Ayo kita pulang.."

Naruto dan Sasuke pergi keluar kelas dan berjalan menuju parkiran. Tanpa disadari Sakura bersembunyi.

_Itu dia ! aku harus mencari tahu kenapa Sasuke pindah dari sekolah, ahh tapi sepertinya dia akrab sekali dengan laki-laki itu. Apa dia yang menghasut Sasuke ?_

Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya dan keluar dari parkiran, Sakura membuntutinya dengan mobil sport berwarna pink miliknya. Sesampainya di depan rumah Naruto, Sakura memarkirkan mobilnya agak jauh dari mereka, agar mereka tidak mengetahui keberadaannya. Sasuke turun dari mobil bersama Naruto. Mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar lalu Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto dan mengelus kepalanya seperti kemarin, dan pamit untuk pulang. Betapa kagetnya Sakura melihat kejadian tersebut.

_Ja-jangan-jangan Sasuke, benar dugaanku ! pasti gara-gara lelaki itu ! tapi, Sasuke mencium keningnya mesra sekali, ini tak wajar ! apa, Sasuke itu HOMO ? ! tidak mungkin ! Sasuke tak mungkin homo. Aku harus merebut Sasuke ! padahal beberapa langkah lagi aku bisa mendapatkannya ! cih.. sial !_

Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah. Dan Sakura pergi dari tempat itu.

Malamnya Sasuke dan Naruto mengobrol di telfon..

_+ dobe, besok kan libur.. aku ingin mengajakmu untuk menginap dirumahku.. bagaimana ? bisa tidak ? _

_-akan ku usahakan ya teme.. tapi apakah orang tuamu tidak keberatan ?_

_+ aku akan bilang pada mereka kalau ada temanku yang akan menginap dirumah. Tenang saja serahkan semuanya padaku.._

_-baiklah teme.. hooaamm.. teme aku ngantuk, lanjutkan besok saja ya.._

_+ ya, tidurlah dobe, jangan lupa berdo'a.. _

_-ya teme .. aishiteru :*_

_+ aishiteru yo dobe.._

TUT.. TUT.. TUT..

**TBC**

Hehehehe shizu tbc dehhh.. :D

Sampai ketemu di chapter ke 5 ya ..

Jangan lupa review yee ! !

REVIEW... REVIEW...


	5. Chapter 5

**INNOCENT WORLD**

Moshi-moshi minna san .. :D

Ketemu lagi dengan Shizu di chapter ke 5 ..

Tanpa banyak cincong kita mulai saja neh cerita.. :D

Enjoying~~...

**Sasu x Naru**

**Rate T or M**

**OC, OOC, Miss Typo, Lime**

Sasuke menghampiri ayahnya yang sedang menonton tv di ruang keluarga dan duduk disamping ayahnya..

"ayah, besok ada seorang temanku yang ingin menginap disini.."

"ya, terserah kau saja.. tumben sekali kau mengajak temanmu untuk berkunjung kerumah.. dia laki-laki 'kan ?"

"tentu saja laki-laki.."

"ya sudah, sana tidur.."

"terima kasih ya ayah..", Sasuke berdiri dan beranjak pergi menuju kamar..

"sama-sama.."

Keesokan harinya Sasuke menjemput Naruto di depan rumahnya. Pada pukul 8 pagi. Naruto keluar dari rumah sambil membawa kantung plastik..

Sasuke memandang ke arah plastik itu, "itu apa dobe ?"

"ahh nanti kau juga tahu.."

"jangan buat aku penasaran dobe.."

"nanti ku beritahu tapi jangan sekarang.."

"hn..", Sasuke masuk kedalam mobil dan diikuti oleh Naruto..

Mereka pergi ke rumah Sasuke..

_Apa sebenarnya yang Naruto bawa itu ya ? hahh.. membuatku penasaran saja si dobe ini.. ck_

Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba dirumah Sasuke.. Naruto dan Sasuke turun dari mobil. Mata Naruto terpana melihat rumah Sasuke yang megah dan mewah bak istana. Bahkan didepan pintu telah berjejer para pelayan Sasuke..

"wahhh, besar sekali rumahmu teme.."

"tak usah dipedulikan, ayo masuk..", Sasuke langsung memegang tangan Naruto dan membawanya masuk kedalam rumah..

Para pelayan menyambutnya, "selamat datang Sasuke-sama.."

Inner Naruto..

_Wahh Sasuke hebat, dia dipanggil menggunakan embel-embel "sama".. aku kapan ya di begitukan oleh pelayanku sendiri ? hehehe mustahil.._

"selamat datang Naruto-sama..", para pelayan menyambut Naruto.

Naruto terkejut mendengar namanya di panggil dan dengan menggunakan _Sama.._

"eee a-aku ?", Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"sebelumnya aku sudah memberitahukan mereka kalau kau akan datang berkunjung di rumahku dobe.."

Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah Sasuke. Mereka menghampiri ayah Sasuke yang sedang sarapan bersama ibu dan kakaknya..

"ayah, ibu.. perkenalkan.. ini Naruto teman sekolahku yang akan menginap di rumah kita.."

"perkenalkan, nama saya Uzumaki Naruto..", Naruto tersenyum dan merunduk..

"wahh Sasuke, ternyata ada juga ya temanmu yang datang berkunjung selain Neji..", kata ibu Sasuke senang..

Itachi melihat Naruto lekat-lekat..

"hmm, Uzumaki.. sepertinya aku pernah dengar ?", ujar ayah Sasuke sambil berfikir.. "oh iya ! kau anak Namikaze Minato ya ?"

"iya paman.. itu nama ayahku .."

"wahh, ternyata kau sudah besar ya, sudah lama aku tak melihat ayahmu.. dulu kami teman sepermainan waktu zaman SMA.. hahaha"

"ayah.. hati-hati nanti tersedak..", kata ibu Sasuke mengingatkan..

Terlintas di fikiran Naruto tentang bungkusan yang dibawanya..

"oh iya paman.. aku membawakan sesuatu untuk paman..", Naruto menyodorkan bungkusan itu pada ayah Sasuke..

Menerima bungkusan, "wahh apa ini ?"

"paman bisa membukanya .."

Fugaku membuka isi bungkusan itu, dan betapa senangnya ia saat melihat apa yang ada dalam bungkusan tersebut, "kue mochi isi kacang hijau ! ini kesukaan paman, kau tahu darimana kalau paman suka kue ini ?"

"a-aku hanya membuatnya dan ingin memberikannya pada paman.. aku tak menyangka kalu itu kue favorit paman.. hehehe", Naruto nyengir ala khasnya..

"feeling mu tepat sekali.. terima kasih ya.. aku akan membawanya untuk bekalku nanti saat meeting.."

"sama-sama paman.."

"sudah cukup perkenalannya, kami permisi ingin ke kamarku..", kata Sasuke..

Sasuke mengajak Naruto untuk pergi ke kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar Sasuke.. Naruto terkagum-kagum melihat kamar Sasuke.

"ini benar-benar kamarmu teme ? ! besar sekali..", mata Naruto berkaca-kaca.

"aku ingin melihat kamar mandimu teme..", Naruto pergi menuju kamar mandi..

Naruto telah masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

TOK... TOK.. TOK

Ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke, saat dia membukanya ternyata Itachi yang mengetuk pintu.

"hn.. ada apa ?"

"aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar.. temanmu itu laki-laki ?"

"ya tentu saja dia laki-laki, memangnya kenapa ?"

"umm.. aku lihat, laki-laki seperti dia sangat manis dikalangan pria. Hmm pintar juga kau ya memilih teman", Itachi menggoda Sasuke..

"hah ! sudahlah ! itu bukan urusanmu.. sana pergi !", muncul twitch di jidat Sasuke..  
>"kau ini kenapa sih ? sensi sekali.."<p>

Sasuke mendorong Itachi keluar dari kamarnya, "sudah sudah ! pergi.."

BLAM !

Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya..

Inner Itachi,,

_Adikku itu sikapnya memang aneh,, yaa aku harus memakluminya lah.. hmm Naruto ya.. jadi begitu, dia cukup menarik perhatianku.._

itachi menyeringai..

di dalam kamar mandi Naruto meliat-lihat sekelilingnya, "waahh,, kamar mandinya besar ! kamarku saja kalah.."

Sasuke memanggil dari luar, "dobe ! cepat keluar !"

_Ahh si teme mengganggu saja.. ck_

Naruto keluar kamar mandi, "apa teme ?", dengan nada malas..

"ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan keluar dan makan diluar.. kau lapar tidak ?"

KRIUUUK

Perut Naruto berbunyi, dan ia hanya tertawa garing, "hehehe.. tentu teme.. aku belum sarapan tadi pagi.."

Sasuke mengajak Naruto keluar dari kamaranya dan saat menuruni tangga mereka bertemu ibu Sasuke..

"sasuke, kamu mau kemana ?"

"hn.. aku mau pergi jalan-jalan.. ibu.."

"tapi 'kan kamu belum sarapan ?"

"maka dari itu bu,, aku mau makan di luar.."

"baiklah, hati-hati ya.."

Sasuke dan Naruto keluar menuju mobil Sasuke dan menaikinya..

diperjalanan...

"ehh,, teme kita mau makan dimana ?"

"hn.. terserah kau saja dobe..", kata Sasuke sambil menyetir..

"kalau begitu... aku mau Ramen Ichiraku !", ujar Naruto bersemangat..

"t-tapi aku tak begitu menyukainya dobe..", Sasuke gugup..

Naruto langsung memberi death glare pada Sasuke..

"b-baiklah.."

Sasuke langsung melaju menuju tempat ramen ichiraku yang Naruto inginkan..

Setelah sampai, Naruto cepat-cepat keluar dari mobil dan menarik-narik tak sabar utuk masuk ke dalam kedai ramen tersebut..

"dobe pelan-pelan dong !"

"kita harus cepat ! kalau tidak nanti kita tidak dapat tempat teme !"

Ada 2 tempat duduk yang kosong.. ada 2 pasangan yang hendak duduk di kursi tersebut, tetapi Naruto lanngsung menyerobot tempat duduk itu sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke..

"kami duluan... weee !", Naruto menjulurkan lidah kepada kedua pasangan tersebut..

"hei kau curang ! kami 'kan yang pertama kali akan duduk disini !", kata seorang laki-laki yang diketahui kekasih wanita yang berada disampingnya..

"siapa cepat dia dapat.. hn..", ucap Sasuke bernada dingin kepada mereka sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"hegh !", pasangan itu terkejut setelah melihat Sasuke dan menjadi takut, mereka menyadari betul siapa yang berada dihadapan mereka ini..

"ma-maafkan kami Sasuke.." ucap lelaki itu..

"sayang,, lebih baik kita pindah ke kedai lain saja..", ucap kekasihnya yang sedang berbisik..

Mereka berdua langsung keluar dengan takut, keringat dingin mengucur pada wajah mereka..

Naruto tersenyum senang, "haha ! sasuke kau hebat !"

"hn.."

Mereka berdua duduk dan memesan ramen..

"ramen 3 porsi yang 2 pakai kuah miso ya !"..

Sang pelayan mencatat pesanan Naruto, dan pergi untuk mengambil pesanan mereka..

Sasuke terheran-heran, "hei,, kenapa kau memesan 3 ? 'kan kita hanya berdua.."

"teme.. dua-duanya untukku !"

Sasuke langsung sweatdrop.. beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya pesanan mereka datang juga..

"arigatou.. nah, selamat makan !", kata Naruto bersemangat..

Naruto makan begitu lahap, Sasuke hanya melihat Naruto tanpa menyentuh ramennya sama sekali..

"nande ? kenapa kau teme ? makanlah cepat.."

"aku 'kan sudah bilang tak suka ramen.."

"cepat makan atau tidak...", mata Naruto berkaca-kaca seperti ingin menangis..

"i-iya baiklah.."

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"huaaahhhh ! enaknya~~..", Naruto telah menghabiskan 2 mangkuk ramen sampai bersih tak tersisa..

Dan Sasuke hanya memakan setengah dari mangkuk tersebut.. Sasuke memanggil pelayan dan menanyakan berapa harga semuanya..

"jadi.. berapa ?"

"hanya 50 ribu tuan.."

"teme kau yang bayar ?"

"hn..", Sasuke memberikan uang kepada pelayan tersebut..

Mereka keluar dai kedai ramen..

"teme.. aku mau kau mengantarkanku ke toko buku~~..", kata Naruto sambil menarik-narik tangan Sasuke manja..

"ia baiklah.."

Mereka pergi ke tempat toko buku.. sesampainya..

"kau ini sebenarnya ke toko buku ingin membeli apa ?"

"komik !", dengan watadosnya..

Naruto memisahkan diri dari Sasuke, ia ingin mencari komik yang diinginkannya.. dan Sasuke berada di tempat buku-buku sejarah.. Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sedang berada di tempat itu dan menghampirinya..

"sasuke.. kau sedang apa disini ?", menepuk pundak Sasuke..

"mengantar temanku.."

"siapa dia ?", tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Naruto.."

_Hahh, laki-laki itu lagi.._

Kata Sakura dalam hati..

Tiba-tiba Sakura merangkul lengan Sasuke manja, "Sasuke~~ temani aku untuk mencari buku-buku tentang musik ya~~ ?"

"h-hei ! apa-apaan kau ini Sakura ? ! lepaskan !", Sasuke berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Sakura..

Tanpa disadari Naruto datang..

"teme aku sudah mene-.."

Naruto melihat Sakura yang merangkul Sasuke, dan Sasuke juga Sakura melihat Naruto..

"Sasuke.. kau", Naruto menegepalkan kedua tangannya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka..

Sasuke langsung melepas tangan Sakura dan langsung mengejar Naruto.. sakura menyeringai dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Naruto keluar pintu toko dan Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Naruto.

"lepaskan !"

"dobe dengar dulu !"

"sudah kuduga ! kau memang benar-benar pacaran dengannya 'kan ? !"

"Demi Tuhan Naruto ! dia bukan kekasihku ! dia yang tiba-tiba datang dan merangkulku !"

Naruto tidak dapat menahan air mata.. Sakura melihat dibelakang mereka dengan tersenyum puas..

"kau tidak mencintaiku 'kan ? !", ujar Naruto sambil berteriak..

"aku bisa membuktikan padamu kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu Naruto ! !"

"mana ? ! kau bisa membuktikan apa hah ? !"

Sasuke langsung meraih kedua pipi Naruto dan langsung mencium bibirnya.. betapa kagetnya Sakura melihat pemandangan yang disuguh kan tepat didepannya itu sambil membelalakan mata tak percaya. Naruto terkejut dan tak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan memciumnya di tempat umum. Semua orang melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke terhadap Naruto dan menjadi bahan tontonan. DUA ORANG LAKI-LAKI BERCIUMAN DI TEMPAT UMUM !

Sasuke melepas ciumannya. Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang dan tak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Air matanya berhenti mengalir..

"sudah puas kau dobe ?", Sasuke menatap mata Naruto penuh kesungguhan..

"te-teme... AISHITERU !", Naruto langsung memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat.

Sasuke pun memeluk Naruto.. "aishiteru yo.. dobe.."

Sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang sedang membatu..

"ayo kita pulang dobe..", Sasuke tersenyum pada Naruto dan Naruto pun membalasanya...

Mereka berdua meninggalkan tempat tersebut juga Sakura yang terdiam membeku disana dan pulang menuju rumah Sasuke..

Malam hari.. waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 malam..

Di kamar Sasuke, Naruto terduduk di depan cermin besar yang ada di kamar itu..

_Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menciumku di depan umum teme.._

Jari Naruto menyentuh lembut bibirnya. Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan handuk berwarna putih yang berada di pinggangnya. Sasuke baru selesai mandi dengan rambut yang basah dan dadanya yang bidang mengucur air. Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan memeluknya dari belakang dan bercermin bersama Naruto..

"kenapa kau diam dobe ?"

"aku hanya memikirkan kejadian yang tadi sore teme.."

"sudahlah.. tak usah dipedulikan dobe.."

Naruto melepas tangan Sasuke lalu berdiri dan menghadapnya.. Naruto memeluk tubuh Sasuke dan menghirup bau harum pada tubuh Sasuke yang dapat menenangkannya..

"aku minta maaf teme.."

"hn.. tak ada yang perlu di maafkan.. dobe.."

Naruto menatap lekat-lekat mata Sasuke, Onyx bertemu Shappire.. mereka akhirnya menyatu kembali..

"Naruto.. dihatiku hanya ada kamu..", Sasuke tersenyum lembut begitupun Naruto..

"aku juga.. Sasuke.."

Mereka menyatukan bibir masing-masing, hangat dan dingin yang menjadi satu dan dalam pelukan hangat yang seakan tak ingin dilepas.. ingin selalu merasakan kehangatan yang selalu diberikannya pada Naruto.. meluluhkan hati dan jiwanya sehingga terbenam dalam rasa yang sangat amat di impikan Naruto.. mengintimidasi Naruto untuk meninggalkan, melukai dan tak perduli pada Sasuke..

_Aishiteru teme..._

**TBC**

Hehehehe shizu tbc dehhh.. :D

Sampai ketemu di chapter ke 6 ya ..

Jangan lupa review yee ! !

REVIEW... REVIEW...

Reply review

Aoi namikaze : sama-sama.. :D iya ! disini Sakura menjadi jahat .. Shizu sudah senang kok Aoi me-review fict Shizu.. :D arigatou .. jangan bosan membaca fict Shizu ya ! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**INNOCENT WORLD**

Moshi-moshi minna san .. :D

Ketemu lagi dengan Shizu di chapter ke 6 ..

Nih Shizu kasih episode khusus ..

#menyeringai

Jangan lupa bawa pop corn dan minuman soda ya ! :D

(lu kire nonton di bioskop apa)

Haha mari kita mulaiiiiii ! ! ! !

Enjoy~~...

**Sasu x Naru**

**Rate T or M**

**OC, OOC, Miss Typo, Lime, Lemon**

Naruto memeluk Sasuke dengan erat, Sasuke pun memeluk dan mencium bibir Naruto yang mungil dan merah itu dengan mesra..

Lama-kelamaan, ciuman itu semakin panas dan membuat Sasuke semakin bergairah untuk menjamah Naruto lebih jauh lagi.. Dia dapat merasakan degupan jantung Naruto yang semakin lama semakin cepat.. Sasuke menjilat bibir bawah Naruto untuk meminta izin masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dengan perlahan, Naruto membuka kedua belah bibirnya. Betapa senangnya Sasuke saat Naruto membuka bibirnya. Dan langsung saja Sasuke melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto.. lidah Sasuke berkeliaran bebas bermain di area rongga mulut Naruto secara intens..

"nggghhhh.. mmhhh..", Naruto mulai mendesah kegelian..

Sasuke mendekap Naruto dan secara perlahan mendorong menidurkan Naruto di atas kasur king sizenya yang bergambar klan Uchiha yaitu kipas di tengah dengan background berwana biru.

Mereka tetap saling berciuman, dengan Sasuke yang berada diatas tubuh Naruto.. Tangan Naruto memeluk leher Sasuke mesra.. Sasuke mulai menghisap-hisap lidah Naruto dengan penuh nafsu yang membara..

"mmmhh ,,, kcp cpcp ckckkk", Sasuke terus menghisap lidah Naruto..

Tangan Sasuke mulai menelusup ke dalam baju Naruto, dan memelintir puting kiri Naruto..

"nghhh..", Naruto mulai menggelinjang..

Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto kembali sambil menekan, memelintir, memencet, dan memainkan puting Naruto dengan gemas..

Sasuke mengangkat kaus oranye Naruto sampai dada dan ciumannya turun pada leher Naruto..

"cup.. cup..", Sasuke mengecup, menghisap, dan menjilat leher Naruto sehingga timbul bekas kemerahan pada leher Naruto..

Sasuke menkissmark Naruto dengan lembut, setelah itu dia melepas baju Naruto dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Sasuke menjilat puting kanan Naruto lalu menghisapnya membuat Naruto semakin memuncak. Tangan Sasuke yang terampil terus memainkan puting kiri Naruto.

"nnhh.. te-teme hhh", peluh mulai membasahi wajah Naruto.

Sasuke mulai menggigit-gigit kecil puting Naruto, lalu beralih ke puting kiri Naruto begitu juga sebaliknya di mainkan oleh tangan Sasuke..

Tangan Sasuke menuju bagian bawah Naruto.. Sasuke menempatkan telapak tangannya pada tonjolan yang berada di antara selangkangan yang tertutupi celana milik Naruto. Sasuke mulai meremas-remas dan mengocok-ngocoknya perlahan..

"ughhh.." Naruto sedikit ketakutan atas perlakuan Sasuke..

Sasuke memasukan tangannya ke dalam celana Naruto dan meremasnya dari dalam..

"sa-sasuke !", Naruto terkejut..

"husstt.. tak apa-apa Naruto..", Sasuke berusah menengkan Naruto..

Dia terus mengocok dan meremas-remas kejantanan Naruto yang semakin lama semakin menegang..

Tubuh Naruto menggeliat keenekan atas perlakuan tangan Naruto pada ''adikny" itu..

Tiba-tiba Sasuke membuka resleting Naruto..

Naruto terkejut dan memandang wajah Sasuke ketakutan, "sa-sasuke,, ja-jangan.."

"tidak apa-apa dobe.. percayalah padaku.."

Sasuke mulai membuka celana Naruto beserta celana dalam Naruto, muncullah kejantanan Naruto yang sudah berdiri tegak. Sasuke menempatkan wajahnya tepat di kejantanan Naruto..

"Sa-suke.. hati-hati.."

Sasuke hanyamengangguk dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada ujung kejantanan Naruto..

"uhhh..", Naruto merasakan hal yang tak pernah dirasakannya..

Sasuke menjilat penuh perasaan, lalu mulai memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya..

"hmmm..", Sasuke sangat menikmati..

Padahal ini pun pertama kalinya Sasuke merasakan kejantanan pria, mungkin karena dia pernah menonton blue film bersama Neji..

Sasuke mulai memaju mundurkan mulutnya pada kejantanan Naruto.. Sasuke menghisap-hisapnya dan menggigit-gigit kecil karena gemas..

_Jadi, rasanya seperti ini.. menarik.._

Kata Sasuke dalam hati..

Naruto hanya dapat menggelinjang hebat, dia tak menyangka akan bugil dan tak berdaya seperti ini dihadapan Sasuke..

"uhh.. aahhhh.."

Sasuke terus memanjakan kejantanan Naruto tanpa melukainya sedikitpun.

Dan pada akhirnya Naruto ejakulasi untuk pertama kalinya..

"nghh,, te-teme aku rasanya ingin pi-pipiss ,, nhh uhhh.."

CROOTT !

Kejantanan Naruto mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna putih, yaitu spermanya.. dan Sasuke tidak segan-segan untuk menjilatinya dan membersihkannya yang menempel pada kejantanan Naruto itu. Wajah Sasuke pun terkena cairan tersebut. Naruto melihat wajah Sasuke dan menjadi blushing karenanya.. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar dan menatap wajah Naruto..

"w-wajahmu Sasuke.."

Naruto meraih wajah Sasuke dan menjilati wajahnya. Naruto sungguh mencitai pria yang ada didepannya ini. Sasuke menikmati perlakuan Naruto padanya.. Naruto tak sengaja menyenggol selangkangan Sasuke. Ternyata milik Sasukepun telah mengeras. Selesai Naruto menjilati wajah Sasuke. Sasuke membuka handuk putih yang bertengger pada pinggangnya itu..

DEG.. DEG..

Naruto gemetaran dan jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali.. dan,, keluarlah milik Sasuke yang jauh lebih besar dari milik Naruto. Naruto membelalakan matanya, betapa besar miliknya dibandingkan milik Naruto sendiri..

"Naruto.. apa kau siap ?", Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat-lekat dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"ta-tapi ini pertama kalinya untukku Sasuke.." ucap Naruto sedikit takut..

"aku pun sama dobe..."

"baiklah.. tapi perlahan-lahan dan jangan sampai kau menyakitiku"

"tentu.. my prince.."

Sasuke meletakkan kedua tangannya di bawah paha Naruto dan mengangkat kedua paha Naruto sehingga dengkulnya menyentuh pundak Naruto.. Sasuke menghadapkan kejantanan Sasuke tepat di depan lubang anus milik Naruto..

"kau siap ?"

Naruto mengangguk tanda meng-iyakan.. dengan perlahan Sasuke memasukan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Naruto..

"sshhhh... sa-sakit teme..", Naruto meringis kesakitan..

"sempit.. uhh dobe.."

Dan sampai akhirnya..

BLESSS !

Sasuke telah menerobos pertahanan Naruto.. Sasuke mulai memaju mundurkan kejantananya di dalam lubang Naruto.. agar Naruto tidak merasakan sakit, Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya..

Sasuke terus meng-in out kan secara perlahan.. dan lama kelamaan menjadi agak cepat..

"ahh ahh Sasuke !"

Sasuke memaju mundurkan semakin cepat ..

"ughhh aaahhhh ! ahh !"

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke sampai pada puncaknya,,

"na-ruto.. hh a-aku ingin keluar.."

SERRRR

Sasuke akhirnya mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam Naruto sampai meluber keluar. Sedangkan Naruto menyemprotkan spermanya pada wajahnya..

"hahhh ahhh..", peluh telah membasahi tubuh mereka berdua..

Di luar Itachi sedang berjalan melewati kamar Sasuke dan ia mendengar ada suara yang aneh di dalam. Saat dia memegang kenop pintu dan hendak membukanya, ibunya memanggi itachi..

"Itachi ! antar ibu ke supermarket sebentar !"

"hn.. iya bu !", Itachi turun dan menghampiri ibunya..

Di dalam kamar Sasuke..

"uhh.. haaahh..", Naruto dan Sasuke mengatur nafasnya masing-masing..

Sasuke mencabut kejantanannya dan tidur di samping Naruto..

"sasuke.. aku lelah sekali.."

"akupun sama Naruto.."

Naruto ternyata sudah tertidur pulas dan Sasuke mengambil selimut dan menutupi tubuh mereka.. Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto lembut.

CUP !

"oyasumi.. dobe-koi.."

Sasuke pun ikut terlelap..

Di perjalanan Itachi berfikir mengenai suara tadi yang ia dengar saat melewati kamar Sasuke..

_Suara siapa itu ya ? terdengar seperti desahan.. jangan-jangn.. ah ! tak mungkin.. jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak Itachi.._

Tiba-tiba ibu bicara dan membuat Itachi terkejut..

"Itachi, ada apa ?"

"ehh.. ummm tidak ada apa-apa ibu.."

Keesokan paginya.. waktu menunjukan pukul 9 pagi..

Sasuke terbangun, tetapi Naruto tidak ada disebelahnya..

KRIEETT !

Suara pintu dibuka oleh seseorang, Sasuke terduduk dengan selimut yang masih menutupi tubuhnya.. dia melihat kearah pintu tersebut dan ternyata Naruto yang membuka pintu itu..

"teme,, ternyata kau sudah bangun ..", Naruto membawa nampan yang berisi roti bakar dan susu.

"kau bangun jam berapa dobe ?", kata Sasuke sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya..

"aku sudah bangun jam 6 pagi.. aku membuatkanmu sarapan..", Naruto menaruh nampan tersebut di meja samping tempat tidur lalu duduk di tepi kasur..

"sudah sana mandi teme.. kau bau sekali.."

"eh, nanti dulu.. memangnya ayah dan ibu kemana ?"

"kata mereka, mereka pergi mengunjungi acara.. tapi mereka tak memberitahu kemana mereka akan pergi.. mereka berangkat pagi-pagi sekali.."

"lalu Itachi dimana ?"

"dia pergi bersama teman-temannya tadi.. lalu aku membuatkanmu sarapan.. sudah sana kekamar mandi teme~~..", Naruto mendorong-dorong tubuh Sasuke..

"tunggu dulu, ciuman pagi harinya mana dobe ?", ujar Sasuke manja..

BLUSSHH !

Wajah Naruto langsung memerah..

"huwaa teme ! ! setelah semalam fikiranmu menjadi mesum ! sana mandi ! !", Naruto menendang pantat Sasuke hingga tersungkur..

"aduhh ! iya.. iya deh ! kau ini merepotkan sekali dobe..", Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan tergopoh-gopoh..

"hufftt Sasuke ini.." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya..

Naruto bergegas membereskan kamar Sasuke..

"berantakan .."

Terlintas di fikiran Naruto tentang kejadian semalam..

_Aku sampai lupa.. semalam aku melakukan 'itu' dengan Sasuke 'kan ? ! aduuuhhh ! kenapa rasanya semalam aku seperti terhipnotis sih ? ! !_

Wajah Naruto memanas dan memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi..

"aaahhhh.. segarnya..", Sasuke mengeringkan rambutnya..

"teme.. habis ini kita pergi ke taman yuk ? !", ucap Naruto antusias..

"kau mau kencan lagi dobe ?"

"iya ! sekalian pulangnya kau mengantarkanku kembali kerumah ya teme.. oh iya ! cepat pakai bajumu dan makanlah rotimu .."

"hn..."

Sasuke memakai baju kemeja barwarna biru kotak-kotak yang harganya lumayan mahal juga .. dan Sasuke ingat sesuatu..

"oh iya dobe.. aku punya sesuatu untukmu..", Sasuke mengambil baju dari dalam lemarinya..

Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang sedang duduk di tepi kasur, dan duduk di sebelahnya sambil memberikan baju..

"ini.. aku membelinya kemarin bersama baju yang kupakai ini.. aku memesannya dari luar kota hanya untukmu.."

"i-ini untukku teme ?", Naruto mengambil baju yang diberikan Sasuke padanya..

Baju itu berwarna oranye kotak-kotak kemeja..

"pakailah.. biar kita serasi.."

Naruto tersenyum senang dan langsung memakai baju itu..

"nah, ayo kita berangkat .."

Sasuke dan Naruto keluar rumah menuju mobil sport biru milik Sasuke..

Di perjalanan, tanpa sengaja Sasuke menabrak seorang laki-laki yang sedang menyebrang.. dan laki-laki itu jatuh tersungkur..

Naruto lekas turun dari mobil dan membantu laki-laki itu untuk berdiri..

"k-kau tidak apa-apa ?", Naruto menatap laki-laki itu..

Lelaki itu tampan seperti Sasuke. Kulit putih pucat dan rambutnya hitam pendek, orangnya pun tinggi, juga matanya hitam legam seperti Sasuke. Dia tersenyum lembut pada Naruto. Naruto membantunya berdiri. Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan dan keluar dari mobil. Sasuke membopong lelaki itu ke pinggir jalan dan mendudukannya di tempat duduk yang ada disana.

"apa kau merasa sakit ?", Naruto cemas

Lelaki itu tersenyum.. "tidak apa-apa kok .."

Tiba-tiba dia meringis kesakitan, "auw ! sshhh.." dia memegangi pergelangan kakinya..

Naruto langsung melihat pergelangan kaki lelaki itu, "wah ! kakimu terkilir !"

"sudah tak apa.."

Sasuke yang melihat itu menjadi kesal.. "cih !"

"hei, teme minta maaf padanya !"

"buat apa ? hn..", bernada sinis..

"huhh !", Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan berdiri menghadap Sasuke.. "kau 'kan yang menabraknya ! kau harus minta maaf !"

"ck ! mendokusei.. aku minta maaf", Sasuke memberikan tengannya pada lelaki itu..

Lelaki itu menjabat tangan Sasuke, "ya, aku sudah memaafkanmu.." dia tersenyum tulus..

Sasuke langsung melepas tangannya..

"haahhhh.. untung saja dia baik dan mau memaafkanmu teme..", Naruto menghela nafas dan mengelus dadanya..

"hn...", Sasuke pergi menuju mobilnya dan membuka pintu..

"dobe ! ayo naik !"

"ehh,, aku pergi dulu yaa .."

Pada saat Naruto membelakanginya dan hendak pergi laki-laki itu memegang tangannya..

"terima kasih.. telah menolongku.. aku menyukaimu ..", tersenyum lagi..

Naruto menjadi blushing dibuatnya, "ehh um aku pergi dulu.."

Naruto langsung melepas tangannya dan lekas masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke..

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya, Naruto memandang lelaki itu dari dalam mobil sampai tak terlihat lagi..

"hn... apa yang dikataknnya tadi ?", kata Sasuke sinis..

"bu-bukan apa-apa kok.. dia hanya berterima kasih..", Naruto menjadi gugup..

"hn.."

_Dia bilang menyukaiku ? apa dia juga menyukai laki-laki sama sepertiku ? oh, kami-sama apa kau sedang mengujiku ?_

**TBC**

Hehehehe shizu tbc dehhh.. :D

Sampai ketemu di chapter ke 7 ya ..

Jangan lupa review yee ! !

REVIEW... REVIEW...

Reply review

Sasunaru4ever : amiiinnn ..

Aoi namikaze : ya mungkin aja Itachi suka Naruto ! :D #plakk ia nih Sakura mulai dehh...


	7. Chapter 7

**INNOCENT WORLD**

Moshi-moshi minna san .. :D

Ketemu lagi dengan Shizu di chapter ke 7 ..

Maaf ya, di chap 6 lemonnya kurang hot, soalnya Shizu takut ketahuan ortu.. T_T''

Orang tua Shizu bolak-balik keluar kamar terus, mereka ingin tahu apa yang Shizu lakukan di kamar..  
>jadi kalau mereka melihat, Shizu langsung save dan keluar dan pura-pura main kartu..<p>

Tadinya juga mau yang lebih tapi mau bagaimana lagi..

Shizu deg-degan pas di suruh ke supermarket dan meninggalkan laptop, walau aku off takutnya ayah buka dan lihat Ms. Word.. ==''

Pulangnya langsung dikerjakan sampai selesai terus di upload ke Ffn dan cepet-cepet dihapus dari Ms. Word baru di publish deh besoknya..

Sekali lagi gomen ne minna-san..

Yuu kita mulai..

Enjoying~~...

**Sasu x Naru**

**Rate T or M**

**OC, OOC, Miss Typo**

Pagi telah tiba, saatnya Naruto pergi ke sekolah. Naruto pergi tanpa Sasuke. Naruto berangkat bersama Shikamaru dan Kiba.. Sasuke berangkat sendiri menggunakan mobilnya. Hari ini Naruto menolak untuk berangkat bersama Sasuke, karena dia ingin berangkat bersama sahabatnya..

Di sekolah.. mereka bertiga berjalan dari tempat parkir menuju kelas mereka..

"hmm, Naruto kemana saja kau kemarin ?", kata Shika yang terheran-heran..

"ehh, itu.. aku menginap di rumah Sasuke..", ucap Naruto gugup.

"hhaha ! sudah kuduga.. pasti bersama kekasihnya.. Sa-su-ke~~..", Kiba meledek Naruto..

"huhh ! Kiba kemari kau !", Naruto berusaha menangkap Kiba tetapi Kiba terus menghindar..

Kegiatan mereka terhenti saat ada mobil sport berwarna biru memasuki area parkir, dan mobil itu berhenti.. keluarlah sesosok lelaki tampan yang memakai seragam Konoha High School.. tidak lain tidak bukan, lelaki itu Uchiha Sasuke..

Para perempuan menjerit dan langsung berhamburan menghampiri Sasuke dengan penuh antusias..

"wahh itu Sasuke ! ! kyaaaa !", jerit para wanita dan menunjuk ke arah Sasuke..

Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Kiba sweatdrop dan hanya dapat melihat dari kejauhan..

"enaknya dia~~.. bisa dikerubungi para wanita~~..", Kiba mengeces..

Shika langsung menjitak kepala Kiba, "dasar ! fikiranmu itu memang perlu di cuci ! ingat tuh Arisa.."

"huusstt ! 'kan dia sedang tidak ada bersamaku..", Kiba meletakkan telunjuknya didepan bibirnya..

"ck mendokusei.. punya teman sepertimu.."

Naruto membalik badan.. "sudahlah.. ayo kita pergi saja.."

Padahal didalam hati Naruto dia sangat cemburu melihat Sasuke di kerubungi banyak wanita seperti itu.. Sasuke merasa risih dengan keberadaan wanita-wanita di sekelilingnya yang membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto langsung pergi dari kerumunan dan menghampiri Naruto..

"dobe !", akhirnya Sasuke dapat lolos dari mereka dan berlari menuju Naruto..

Naruto tidak menghiraukan suara Sasuke dan pura-pura untuk tidak mendengarnya..

"dobe !", Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto yang membuat langkah Naruto terhenti..

"ada apa ?", kata Naruto tanpa menoleh..

"kau kenapa ?"

"tidak apa-apa.. sana pergi bersama mereka..", ujar Naruto ketus..

"ehh..", Sasuke menyadari perasaan Naruto.. "hn.. kau cemburu ya ?", Sasuke menggoda Naruto.."

Tiba-tiba wajah Naruto merona karena malu kalau dia ketahuan cemburu pada Sasuke, "ahh ! tidak kok !... sudah lepaskan !", Naruto melepas tangan Sasuke yang memegang tangannya..

"jangan begitu dobe.. mengaku saja.."

Perkataan Sasuke semakin membuatnya semakin kesal..

"damare Sasuke !", Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sasuke..

"hei Naruto !"

Naruto tidak memperdulikan seruan Sasuke.. Kiba dan Shika menghampiri Sasuke.. Kiba menyikut lengan Sasuke..

"sudahlah Sasuke.. tak usah banyak difikirkan.. ketahuan sekali, jelas-jelas Naruto itu cemburu padamu.."

"hn...", wajah Sasuke menjadi murung..

"lebih baik kita ke kelas, 15 menit lagi pelajaran akan dimulai..", Shikamaru mengingatkan mereka berdua..

Mereka berjalan bersama-sama menuju kelas. Naruto yang telah sampai di kelas duduk termenung..

_Apa-apaan sih mereka itu,, berani-beraninya mendekati Sasuke temeku .. huffttt_

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dan menampar-nampar kedua pipinya karena kesal.. Sasuke, Kiba dan Shika masuk ke kelas..

"psstt.. Sasuke, itu Naruto .. sepertinya dia sedang sensi.. samperin sana !", Kiba mendorong-dorong Sasuke..

Sasuke duduk di sebelah Naruto dan mulai memberanikan diri untuk bicara..

"dobe.. kau marah ?"..

Naruto langsung membuang muka, "huhh !"

Sasuke melihat ke arah Kiba dan Shikamaru .. Kiba hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda dia tak tahu apa-apa, dan Shikamaru hanya diam sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya..

"huuuhhh..", Sasuke membuang nafas berat..

TENG.. TENG.. TENG

Bel berbunyi tanda pelajaran telah di mulai..

Guru Iruka masuk ke kelas dan membawa seorang laki-laki..

Inner Naruto..

_Ehh tunggu dulu.. sepertinya aku mengenal laki-laki ini... oh iya ! dia 'kan yang kemarin di tabrak Sasuke.._

Inner Sasuke..

_Hahhh.. dia yang kemarin.. mau apa sih dia disini.._

Guru Iruka memperkenalkan lelaki tersebut, "murid-murid, perkenalkan dia murid pindahan baru lagi selain Sasuke, namanya Sai.."

"hai.. perkenalkan.. aku Sai murid pindahan dari Osaka.. saya orang baru disini.. mohon bantuannya..", Sai tersenyum dan memberi hormat..

Para wanita mulai berbisik-bisik..

Ino langsung nyerocos pada Ten-ten, "hmm.. selain Sasuke, murid pindahan ini juga tampan~~.."

Ten-ten mengeluh.. "hahhh.. dasar kau, tak bisa tahan melihat laki-laki tampan.."

"baiklah Sai.. kau duduk di sebelah Hinata..", guru Iruka menunjuk ke arah Hinata..

"arigatou sensei..", Sai berjalan menuju tempat Hinata dan duduk di sebelahnya..

"hai.. aku Sai .. namamu siapa ?", ucap Sai ramah..

"a-aku Hinata..", Hinata menjawab malu-malu..

Naruto menatap Sai dan Saipun menatap Naruto.. dia tersenyum pada Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.. Narutopun membalas lambaian tangan Sai.. Hinata melihat Naruto yang melambaikan tangan.. wajah Hinata memerah, dia mengira Naruto melambaikan tangan padanya.. dia langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya karena malu..

_Aduhh.. Naruto melambaikan tangannya padaku.. aku jadi malu.._

Sasuke melihat Naruto dan Sai melambaikan tangan masing-masing, tiba-tiba muncul twitch di jidatnya, "ehmm.. dobe hentikan.."

Sasuke memegang tangan Naruto dan menghentikan lambaian tangan Naruto. Naruto langsung melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang memegang tangannya..

"suka-suka aku dong teme..", Naruto menyangga dagunya dengan tangan sambil komat-kamit kesal dan menghadap guru Iruka..

_Dasar teme jelek.._

Sai memperhatikan tingkah Hinata yang aneh.. "kau kenapa Hinata ?"

Hinata menghentikan perlakuannya, "ehh, a-aku.. ti-tidak apa-apa kok..", wajahnya memerah..

Guru Iruka menerangkan pelajarannya sampai bel jam pelajaran berakhir dan waktunya untuk istirahat.. Sasuke mengajak Naruto untuk pergi ke kantin..

"dobe ayo kita ke kantin.."

"huhh.. tidak mau !", Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya..

"kau masih marah ya ?"

Kiba dan Shika menghampiri mereka berdua..

Kiba merangkul pundak Sasuke, "ya sudah Sasuke,, kita pergi ke kantin saja bertiga.. kita makan ramen, biar Shikamaru yang traktir..", kata Kiba yang menggoda Naruto..

Shikamaru langsung mendengus, "kok aku sih ? !", Shikamaru menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan heran..

"sudahlah memang kau yang pantas mentraktir kami hari ini.." , Kiba menjulurkan lidahnya pada Shikamaru..

"hahhh.. aku juga,,", Shika mengerucutkan bibirnya..

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya..

_Huh mereka curang ! mau menggodaku,, aku 'kan sedang ngambek pada Sasuke.. tapi aku lapar~~.. tahan Naruto.. kau pasti bisa !_

"nah, ayo kita ke kantin Sasuke !", Kiba menarik pundak Sasuke..

Dan Sasuke hanya terdiam mengikuti Kiba dan Shikamaru menuju kantin dan meninggalkan Naruto. Di kelas hanya ada Sai dan Naruto..

KRIUUUKK !

"aduhh aku lapar~~...", Naruto menjulurkan kakinya dan tangannya..

Sai yang melihat Naruto berdiri dan menghampirinya..

"kenapa kau tidak ke kantin ?"

"ehh aku ? aku sedang tidak mood.."

KRIIUUKK !

Perut Naruto berbunyi dan suaranya terdengar sampai telinga Sai.. Sai tertawa kecil..

"hihihihihi.."

"umm.. kenapa kau tertawa ?", kata Naruto lemas..

"aku tahu kau lapar.. eh.. kita ke taman belakang sekolah yuk ! aku mebawa bekal loh.."

"ahh yang benar ? !"

"iya.." , Sai tersenyum..

Naruto langsung berdiri, "kalau begitu ayo !"

Sai mengambil bekalnya didalam tas dan pergi ke taman belakang sekolah bersama Naruto..

Sesampainya disana.. mereka duduk dibawah pohon besar yang rindang.. itu tempat yang paling Naruto sukai untuk bersantai melepas penat dari pelajaran guru Iruka yang membosankan..

Sai membuka kotak bekalnya.. dan ternyata isinya adalah bentou..

Naruto begitu bersemangat melihat isi dari kotak bekal tersebut.. "wahh ! apa aku boleh ?", Naruto menatap mata Sai dengan berkaca-kaca..

Sai tersenyum lembut, "tentu saja.. kalau mau untukmu saja.."

"ah yang benar ? kalau begitu aku yang habiskan ya.."

Naruto langsung menghabiskan bentou tersebut dengan lahap.. Sai hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto begitu lahap memakan bentou buatannya sendiri itu..

"aaahhhh sedapnya~~.. arigatou Sai.."

"do ita.."

"ini kau yang buat ?"

"tentu saja.."

"wahh ! kau hebat ! sama seperti Shikamaru.. masakan buatanmu sungguh enak ! sering-sering membawa bekal ya.. hehehe ..", Naruto tertawa ala khasnya..

"akan kuusahakan deh.. oh ia.. ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa ?", Sai bertanya pada Naruto..

Naruto langsung mengelap tangannya pada celananya dan memberikan tangannya pada Sai, "perkenalkan ! namaku Uzumaki Naruto .."

Sai menjabat tangan Naruto.. "salam kenal Naruto.."

Lama Sai menjabat tangan Naruto..

_Tangannya lembut.. membuatku semakin teringat padanya.._

Naruto agak risih, dan melepas tangannya. Naruto heran melihat Sai yang terdiam..

"hei Sai ! ada apa ? kau tiba-tiba menjadi diam seperti ini.."

"ehh.. ahh a-aku hanya teringat sesuatu Naruto.."

"teringat apa Sai ? ceritalah.."

"maaf tentang yang kemarin ya.."

"kemarin ?", Naruto heran.. "maaf untuk apa ?"

"aku minta maaf tiba-tiba aku bilang menyukaimu.."

"oh itu !", Naruto teringat.. "ah tidak apa-apa kok..", Naruto tersenyum lebar..

"aku berkata seperti itu karena aku teringat seseorang,,"

Naruto menatap Sai dengan serius.. "ceritalah Sai.. aku akan mendengarnya..''

"kau mengingatkanku pada kekasihku.. dia ceria, baik, ramah seperti mu.. ciri-cirinyapun sama sepertimu.."

"memangnya dia dimana ?"

Sai terdiam sejenak.. "dia sudah tiada.. sejak kejadian itu..."

Naruto terkejut dan meminta maaf, "a-aku minta maaf ! aku tidak tahu kalau dia sudah tak ada !", raut wajah Naruto berubah menjadi sedih...

"tidak apa Naruto... dia meninggal karena tertabrak mobil saat aku mengejarnya.. dia salah sangka, dia melihatku bersama wanita lain yang sedang memelukku.. padahal dia hanya teman tapi dia menyukaiku, aku sudah berkali-kali bilang kalau aku memiliki kekasih, tetapi dia tak mau dengar dan tidak mau perduli.. kekasihku melihatnya dan berlari pergi sambil menangis.. lalu... pada akhirnya.. kejadian itu terjadi...", Sai merunduk penuh penyesalan..

Naruto mengelus punggung Sai dan mencoba untuk menenangkannya, "Sai, kau harus merelakan kepergiannya.."

Sai menatap kedepan, "terima kasih Naruto.. aku akan mencoba untuk sabar dan tidak mengingat-ingat kejadian itu..", Sai tersenyum lembut..

"kalau boleh tau, siapa nama kekasihmu itu ?"

"Misaki.. Sotogawa Misaki.."

Naruto tekejut dan mundur tiba-tiba, "d-dia laki-laki ? !", Naruto gugup dan agak ketakutan..

"iya dia laki-laki.. b-bukan maksudku untuk menakutimu Naruto !", Sai mencoba meyakinkan Naruto..

Sasuke mengambil nafas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan, "hmm jadi begitu.."

_Benar dugaanku, dia memang menyukai sesama jenis seperti ku.._

"aku akan jujur padamu.. aku ini menyukai sesama jenis dan hanya padamulah aku baru bercerita masalah ini padamu selain kekasihku.."

"jadi begitu..", wajah Naruto tiba-tiba menjadi murung..

Sasuke, Kiba dan Shikamaru kembali ke kelas. Sasuke melihat Naruto tidak ada sama sekali berada di dalam kelas..

Sasuke mencoba sms Naruto.. tetapi tak di balas.. Sasuke mencoba memanggil lewat ponsel..

Ponsel yang berada dalam saku Naruto berbunyi, Naruto melihat ada panggilan masuk dari Sasuke.. Naruto hanya diam.. Sai heran melihat Naruto..

"kenapa tidak diangkat Naruto ?"

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala dan berkata, "tidak penting.."

Sasuke semakin cemas dan mencarinya ke seluruh penjuru sekolah..

"Sai, bagaimana keadaanmu setelah kejadian kemarin ?"

"ahh itu ! tidak apa-apa kok..", Sai tersenyum paksa..

"ahh ! coba kulihat !", Naruto langsung melihat pergelangan kaki Sai..

Pada saat Naruto melihat Sai kata-katanya terhenti.. "segini masih pa-..."

DEG.. DEG.. DEG

Mata mereka saling bertemu dalam jarak yang cukup dekat, mereka saling berdekatan.. Jantung mereka masing-masing berdetak cepat.. Naruto meneguk ludah paksa..

Naruto seperti terhipnotis, dihadapannya ini seperti Sasuke..

Sasuke mencari-cari Naruto kemana-mana dan akhirnya ketemu !

_Itu Naruto ! tapi dia sedang bersama Sai ? gawat ! aku harus cepat kesana !_

Saat Sasuke hendak menghampiri mereka Sai memegang dagu Naruto dan hendak mencium Naruto, Naruto seperti terhipnotis dan matanya menjadi sayu bagitupun Sai ..

Sasuke membelalakan matanya tak percaya, Sasuke harus menghentikan mereka, atau tidak...

_NARUTOOOOOOOOO ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_

**TBC**

Hehehehe shizu tbc dehhh.. :D

Sampai ketemu di chapter ke 5 ya ..

Jangan lupa review yee ! !

REVIEW... REVIEW...

Reply review

Aoi namikaze & sasunaru4ever : do iamashite.. ehehehe ketahuan juga kalo itu Sai.. ^^''a


	8. Chapter 8

**INNOCENT WORLD**

Moshi-moshi minna san .. :D

Ketemu lagi dengan Shizu di chapter ke 8 ..

Mari kita mulai ceritanya ya minna~~..

Enjoying~~..

**Sasu x Naru**

**Rate T or M**

**OC, OOC, Miss Typo, Lime**

_NARUTOOOOOOOOO ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_

Sasuke berteriak, " N A R U T O ! ! ! ! ! !"

Sasuke bergegas berlari menuju mereka berdua.. Naruto tak menyadari kalau dirinya dipanggil Sasuke.. Sasuke tiba-tiba mendorong Naruto hingga duduk tersungkur.

"aduh !", Naruto mulai tersadar.

Sasuke langsung menggenggam erat kerah baju Sai.. dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya..

Sasuke begitu geram, "apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Naruto hah ? ! !"

Sai kaget dan membelalakan matanya, "a-aku..", Sai ketakutan..

Naruto yang telah tersadar melihat Sasuke yang hendak memukul wajah Sai cepat bertindak..

Sasuke akan melayangkan tinjunya pada Sai, "RASAKAN INI ! !"

"jangan Sasuke ! ! !", Naruto langsung menghentikan tangan Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga..

Sai hanya terdiam sambil menatap Sasuke penuh dengan ketakutan.

Sasuke melepaskan genggamanya pada kerah baju Sai.. Sai melemas dan jatuh terduduk sambil gemetaran.. Naruto langsung menghampiri dan membopong Sai untuk berdiri..

"kau tidak apa-apa Sai ? ayo, ku bantu berdiri.."

Naruto membopong Sai dan membelakangi Sasuke.. Sasuke memegang lengan Naruto berniat untuk menghentikan langkahnya..

"Naruto.. kau.."

"sudahlah.. lebih baik kau pergi saja... Sasuke...", Naruto melepas genggaman Sasuke dan meninggalkan Sasuke dan membawa Sai ke kelas..

Sasuke merunduk dan terdiam.. dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya..

"ARRGGGHHHH ! ! !", Sasuke merasa sangat kesal dan menendang kotak bekal Sai yang ditinggalkan Naruto disana hingga terpental jauh..

Kiba dan Shika yang melihat Sasuke langsung menghampirinya..

"Sasuke ! apa yang kau lakukan disini ?", Shikamaru memegang pundaknya.

Sasuke langsung menepis tangan Shika, "pergi ! jangan ganggu aku ! !"

Sasuke berlari dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.. Sasuke pergi keluar sekolah bersama mobilnya dan meninggalkan tasnya yang berada di kelas.. Sasuke menunggu Neji di depan sekolah Elite's High School. Sasuke menghubungi Neji melalui via sms..

_Sasuke_

_Neji, keluarlah.. aku menunggumu di depan gerbang sekolah.._

_Neji_

_Tapi ini masih jam pelajaran.._

_Sasuke_

_Cepat keluar !_

Neji menyadarinya, sepertinya Sasuke sedang marah.. dia lebih baik menurut atau tidak akan semakin memperburuk keadaan..

_Neji_

_Baiklah.. tunggu_

Neji memberi berbagai macam alasan pada gurunya untuk pergi keluar kelas.. dan berhasil.. Neji bergegas pergi keluar gerbang sekolah dan menemukan Sasuke yang bersender pada mobilnya..

"hn.. lama sekali kau..", kata Sasuke bernada berat..

"ma-maaf.. gurunya susah sekali dibujuk.. memangnya ada apa ?"

"sudahlah.. ikut aku saja.."

Neji hanya bisa menurut dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa yang akan semakin membuat Sasuke bertambah murka.. Sasuke dan Neji masuk ke dalam mobil.. Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimum.. Neji begitu ketakutan..

"Sa-sasuke.. hati-hati.."

Sasuke tidak perduli pada kata-kata Neji dan hanya memperhatikan jalan di depannya itu.. dan akhirya mereka sampai di tempat seperti diskotik.. Sasuke mengerem mobilnya yang membuat Neji semakin jantungan.. Neji melihat keluar dari dalam mobil..

"diskotik ? kau benar-benar ingin ke sini Sasuke ?", Neji terheran-heran..

"hn.."

_Aku tidak menyangka dia akan pergi ke tempat seperti ini.._

Kata Neji dalam hati..

Sasuke dan Neji masuk ke dalam tempat yang disebut diskotik itu.. di dalam, Sasuke duduk di depan sang bartender..

"anda mau pesan apa tuan?", ujar bartender yang sedang mengelap gelas kaca pada Sasuke..

"aku pesan wiski..."

Neji yang duduk disamping Sasuke begitu terkejut atas ucapan Sasuke pada sang bartender..

"k-kau serius Sasuke ?"

"hmm tentu saja,,,"

Pesanan Sasuke datang .. dia langsung meneguk wiski itu dan memesannya lagi..

Di kelas Naruto sama sekali tak melihat Sasuke masuk kekelas sampai jam pelajaran telah usai, tasnyapun masih berada di tempat duduknya..

"si baka itu kemana sih ? merepotkanku saja.. huh !", akhirnya Naruto pulang membawa tas Sasuke..

Waktu menunjukan pada pukul jam 9 malam.. Sasuke telah menghabiskan 10 gelas berisi wiski.. Sasuke sudah kehilangan kesadarannya dan mabuk.. pada saat dia ingin meneguk wiski yang ke sebelas, Neji menghalangi tangan Sasuke yang hendak meminumnya..

"sudah Sasuke ! kau sudah mabuk !"

"heee... biarkan aku minummm~~ Neji..." Sasuke bicara dengan nada seperti orang yang sedang mabuk..

"cukup ! sudah banyak yang kau minum !.."

Sakura yang baru datang ke tempat diskotik itu melihat Sasuke dan Neji..

_Sasuke dan Neji ? tumben sekali mereka berada di tempat seperti ini ?_

Sakura menghampiri mereka berdua..

"Neji.. kenapa Sasuke ?", Sakura menyentuh pundak Neji..

Neji menengok pada Sakura, "Sasuke sedang mabuk Sakura.."

Inner Sakura..

_Wahh,, ini kesempatanku.._

Sakura menyeringai..

"ehh Neji biar aku yang mengantarkan Sasuke pulang.. kau pulang saja membawa mobil Sasuke.. biar aku yang membawa Sasuke dengan mobilku.."

"apa tidak apa-apa Sakura ?", Neji sedikit khawatir..

"tidak apa-apa .. percayalah Neji..", Sakura meyakinkan Neji..

"baiklah.. ku serahkan semuanya padamu.."

Sakura tersenyum, padahal di dalam hatinya dia menyeringai.. Neji pun pergi dan membawa mobil Sasuke pulang kerumahnya..

_Aku dapat mengambil hati orang tuanya Sasuke.. bagus ! Sasuke,, akhirnya aku semakin dekat dengan kebahagiaanku bersamamu.._

Sakura membopong Sasuke yang sudah mabuk berat ke dalam mobil sport berwarna pink miliknya.. Sakura melajukan mobilnya dan Sasuke tertidur di samping tempat duduk Sakura yang sedang menyetir.. di tengah-tengah perjalanan Sakura berhenti di pinggir jalan, dan keadaan jalan itu sedang sepi dan gelap.. Sakura memandang Sasuke yang sedang tertidur pulas disampingnya.. Sakura kembali menyeringai.. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke..

Sakura pun mencium lembut bibir Sasuke.. di dalam hati Sakura, betapa senangnya ia dapat mencium Seseorang yang dia cintai tersebut.. Sakura mulai menjilat-jilat bibir Sasuke dengan intens.. Sasuke yang sedang mabuk dan tertidur pulas itu tidak menyadari apa yang sedang Sakura lakukan padanya..

Sakura memasukan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Sasuke.. dan merasakan apa yang ada didalam mulut Sasuke..

_Hmmm.. bau minuman keras.. tak apa, itu 'kan minuman kesukaanku juga.._

Saat Sakura sedang asyik mencium bibir Sasuke, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi..

DRRTTT.. DDRTTTT..

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengambil ponselnya yang ada didalam tas berwarna pink miliknya..

"ck siapa sih ? ! mengganggu saja..", ujar Sakura kesal..

Dia melihat layar ponselnya.. ternyata Neji memanggil.. Sakura mengangkat panggilan dari Neji..

+hmm.. ada apa ?

-kau dimana Sakura ?

+dijalan,, memang kenapa ?

-cepat antar Sasuke pulang.. sudah malam..

+iya iya... sudah ya...

TUTT... TUT... TTUTT..

Sakura mengakhiri panggilan tersebut.. dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah Sasuke..

"hahh ! dasar Sakura.. coba saja aku yang mengantarkan Sasuke pulang.. aku khawatir sekali padanya..", Neji gelisah memikirkan Sasuke di kamarnya..

Akhirnya Sakura telah sampai di depan rumah Sasuke dan menghentikan mobilnya.. Sakura membopong Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah Sasuke... Sakura meminta izin masuk ke dalam rumah pada satpam yang berjaga di depan rumah Sasuke..

Di depan pintu rumah.. Sakura memencet bel rumah Sasuke.. ibu Sasuke membuka pintu..

"iya.."

Betapa kaget ibunya saat melihat Sasuke sedang terkulai lemas,,

"a-ada apa dengan Sasuke ? !", ibunya membelalakan matanya..

Ayah Sasuke yang mendengar langsung menghampiri mereka, "ada apa bu... ya ampun ! Sasuke ? ! kau kenapa ? !"

Sakura langsung angkat bicara, "begini.. saya tadi menemukan Sasuke yang sedang mabuk di pinggir jalan, jadi saya membawa Sasuke pulang.."

"ka-kalau begitu bawa Sasuke ke kamarnya..", kata Fugaku panik..

"baik paman.."

Sakura membawa Sasuke ke kamar.. dia menidurkan Sasuke di atas kasur dan menyelimutinya.. Sakura mengecup kening Sasuke..

CUP !

"oyasumi.. my love.."

Sakura pergi keluar kamar dan menutup pintu kamar Sasuke.. dia turun kelantai satu..

"Sakura kemari sebentar..", Fugaku memanggil Sakura sambil duduk di sofa bersama Mikoto..

Sakura menghampiri mereka dan duduk di sofa, "ada apa paman ?"

"terima kasih banyak kau sudah mengantarkan Sasuke pulang.. kalau tidak, entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya.."

"tidak apa-apa paman.. itu juga kebetulan..", Sakura tersenyum..

"memang Sasuke itu, selalu berbuat ulah ! tidak salah aku dan ayahmu menjodohkan kalian berdua.. kau memang calon istri yang baik.."

Betapa senangnya Sakura dalam hati, rasanya seperti ingin melompat..

"ahh.. paman terlalu berlebihan...", Sakura melihat jam tangannya..

"wahh sudah jam 11 malam.. paman, aku harus pulang.. ayah sudah menanti dirumah..", Sakura berdiri..

"hmm baiklah kalau begitu.."

Fugaku dan Mikoto mengantarkan Sakura sampai depan pintu rumahnya..

"paman.. bibi.. saya pamit pulang dulu..", Sakura tersenyum lembut..

"ya.. terima kasih ya..", ucap Fugaku bangga..

Sakura pergi dan membuka pintu pagar lalu memasuki mobilnya..

"dia memang anak yang baik ya ayah..", ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum..

"hahaha.. pilihanku memang tidak salah !", Fugaku merangkul isti tercintanya itu.. "ayo kita masuk bu.."

Fugaku mengajak Mikoto masuk dan menutup pintu.. di perjalanan Sakura tertawa senang..

"hahahaha ! rencanaku berhasil ! Sasuke tunggu aku ... hahahaha !"

Keesokan harinya...

Disaat-saat pelajaran berakhir, Naruto masih memikirkan Sasuke..

"dia tidak masuk.. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya ? apa karena kejadian kemarin ? huhh,, dia 'kan yang salah datang-datang ingin main pukul seenaknya.. tapi,, bukankah aku dan Sai... ah tidak,, tidak !", Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat..

Di kamar Sasuke, ada Neji.. Sasuke yang sudah tersadar berbincang-bincag dengan Neji..

"kenapa aku bias disini ? kau yang mengantarkanku ?", kata Sasuke sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pusing..

"bukan,, tapi Sakura .. minum dulu nih..", Neji menyodorkan segelas air putih..

"arigatou.." Sasuke menerima gelas tersebut... "ehh mobilku dimana ?", sambil meneguk air putih..

"ada di bagasi.."

Tiba-tiba ponsel Neji berdering.. ada sms dari Naruto..

_Naruto_

_Neji, Sasuke dimana ?_

_Neji_

_Ada dirumahnya.._

_Naruto_

_Kenapa dia tidak masuk sekolah dan kemarin dia pergi begitu saja ?_

_Neji_

_Tanya saja sendiri pada Sasuke_

_Naruto_

_Ahh tidak mau ! aku 'kan sedang marah padanya.._

_Neji_

_Hahh kau ini.. ada-ada saja.._

Sasuke bertanya pada Neji, "siapa ?"

"Naruto.. kekasihmu.."

"memang dia tanya apa ?"

"dia tanya.. kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah.."

"hn... jangan beritahu...", Sasuke meneguk kembali air putihnya dan menaruh gelas pada meja yang ada disebelah tempat tidurnya..  
>"ya terserah kau saja.."<p>

Sai mendekati Naruto..

"kemana Sasuke ?"

"aku tidak tahu..", Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.."

TENG.. TENG..

Bel berbunyi, saatnya untuk pulang.. tetapi ketua kelas berdiri di depan kelas untuk memberitahukan sesuatu..

"harap tenang.. aku akan memberitahukan kalian pengumuman !"

Murid-murid mengeluh.. "yaaaahhhhh~~~.."

"1 bulan lagi murid kelas XII Konoha High School akan kelulusan.. jadi pihak sekolah akan mengadakan acara perpisahan.. dan kelas kita ditunjuk untuk mementaskan sebuah drama.. aku sudah membuat skenarionya.. semua diperankan oleh murid laki-laki yang ada di kelas kita..."

"AAPPAAAA ? ! !", semua murid kaget..

"judulnya Romeo dan Juliet.. yang menjadi Romeo adalah Sai, dan yang menjadi Juliet adalah Naruto .."

Naruto protes, "kenapa harus aku ? !"

"karena kau laki-laki yang paling manis dan cocok memerankan karakter itu di kelas kita ini.."

"huhhh lagi-lagi begitu alasannya.. ck !"

Sai tersenyum pada Naruto.. "tak apa Naruto.."

Naruto tersenyum balik pada Sai..

_Kenapa bukan teme saja sih yang jadi Romeonya ? ah , tapi 'kan aku sedang bertengkar ... ahhhh... merepotkan... tetapi aku... temeee aku rindu padamu...aarrgghhhhh_

**TBC**

Hehehehe shizu tbc dehhh.. :D

Sampai ketemu di chapter ke 9 ya ..

Jangan lupa review yee ! !

REVIEW... REVIEW...

Reply review

Sasunaru4ever : tunggu aja kelanjutannya ya .. :)

Aoi namikaze : duhhh.. itu ceritanya kisah Sai yang dicerikannya pada Naruto itu asli.. =,=''a

Oh iya.. makasih ya atas reviewnya .. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**INNOCENT WORLD**

Moshi-moshi minna san .. :D

Ketemu lagi dengan Shizu di chapter ke 9 ..

Mari kita mulai ceritanya~~...

Enjoy~~...

**Sasu x Naru**

**Rate T or M**

**OC, OOC, Miss Typo**

Pagi yang cerah di desa Konoha.. murid-murid Konoha High School bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah.. Sasuke hari ini masuk sekolah.. seperti biasa, Naruto , Kiba dan Shikamaru berangkat bersama..tetapi mereka tidak membawa motor Kiba, mereka berjalan kaki.. itu karena motor Kiba yang sedang di servis di bengkel.. Kiba dan Shikamaru heran.. akhir-akhir ini Naruto banyak diam tak seperti biasanya hyperaktif..

Kiba memulai pembicaraan, "kau kenapa Naruto ? akhir-akhir ini kamu aneh sekali.."

"...", Naruto terdiam dan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya..

Shikamaru menaruh dan melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, "mungkin.. dia sedang galau.. ckckck"

"hahh sudahlah Shikamaru, jangan membuat Naruto marah.."

Naruto tersenyum.. "tidak apa-apa kok.."

Naruto berjalan duluan didepan mereka.. Shika dan Kiba saling menatap heran, dan merekapun berjalan kembali menyusul Naruto..

Sesampainya di sekolah..

Sasuke datang dan pergi ke tempat parkir lalu keluar dari mobilnya.. mereka bertiga melihat Sasuke yang berada di sana dari kejauhan..

"tuh kekasihmu akhirnya datang juga..", kata Shika sambil menunjuk kearah Sasuke..

Naruto hanya terdiam dan melihat Sasuke lalu mengalihkan pandangannya, "ahh ayolah kita ke kelas..", ucap Naruto malas..

Pada saat Naruto akan melangkahkan kakinya, Kiba menghalangi dengan menghentikan langkah Naruto sambil memegang lengannya, "hei hei tunggu dulu ! lihat Sasuke ! di kerubungi para wanita lagi.."

"kau ini.. yang begini saja langsung cepat di tanggapi .. mendokusei..", ujar Shika sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana..

Sasuke mulai di kerubungi oleh para wanita.. Sasuke tidak perduli dan berusaha menyingkir dari para wanita yang menurutnya pengganggu itu.. Naruto melihatnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi..

"aku tak perduli..", Naruto melepaskan tangan Kiba yang memegang lengannya lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka menuju kelas..

Naruto lebih dulu sampai kelas daripada Kiba dan Shikamaru lalu duduk di kursinya dan termenung..

Di perjalanan ke kelas, Kiba dan Shika mulai ngerumpi..

"Shikamaru.."

"hm.. kenapa ?"

"kau sadar tidak ? semenjak Naruto menjadi kekasih Sasuke, sifatnya menjadi berubah.. seperti perempuan yang lemah.."

"iya ya ? benar juga katamu.. sudah ketebak.. Naruto itu pasti ukenya Sasuke, dan Sasuke semenya Naruto.."

Kiba hanya mengangguk dan terus berjalan bersama Shika, mereka yang tak menyadari kalau Ino yang berjalan dibelakang mereka mendengar percakapan mereka dan menghentikan langkah mereka dengan berdiri di depan mereka seperti bajing loncat..

"ooiii ! ! apa yang kalian katakan tadi ? !"

Kiba dan Shika melotot karena kaget akan kedatangan Ino yang secara tiba-tiba itu..

"apa kalian serius ? ! Sasuke dan Naruto itu berpa-.." kata-kata Ino terhenti karena Shikamaru membekap mulutnya..

"jangan bilang pada siapa-siapa tentang hal ini.. mengerti ? ! !", kata Shikamaru penuh penekanan sambil memicingkan matanya tajam pada Ino yang membuat Ino ketakutan..

"kau mengerti ? !"

Ino membelalakan matanya dan mengangguk tanda bahwa ia mengerti apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru padanya..

Shikamaru melepas Ino, dan Ino langsung lari terbirit-birit menuju kelas..

Kiba dan Shikamaru tiba di kelas dan duduk di tempatnya masing-masing.. disusul Sasuke masuk ke dalam kelas dengan tampang coolnya itu..

Lalu ia duduk di tempatnya yaitu disebelah Naruto..

Sampai pelajaran selesai lalu istirahat mereka berdua hanya terdiam, padahal Naruto ingin bicara pada Sasuke, tetapi dia terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya juga gengsi pada dirinya akibat kejadian kemarin lusa yang mereka alami..

Sasuke keluar kelas dan berdiri di pinggir balkon di luar kelas.. kelas mereka berada di lantai 2.. Kiba dan Shikamaru menghampiri Naruto..

"Naruto,, ayo kita ke kantin ..", ajak Kiba pada Naruto..

"maaf.. aku ada janji dengan Sai untuk makan bersama..", Naruto tersenyum paksa..

"lagi-lagi Sai .. ya sudahlah .. ayo Shikamaru kita keluar"

Kiba dan Shikamaru keluar kelas dan mendapat Sasuke sedang bersender pada balkon..

"kalian itu kenapa sih Sasuke ?", Shikamaru bertanya dengan santainya..

"tidak tahu.. aku sedang malas membicarakannya.. ayo kita pergi saja.."

Pada saat mereka akan pergi ke kantin.. Ino dan Ten-ten keluar kelas dan menatap Sasuke.. Ino kaget dan menjadi seperti orang ketakutan.. lalu dia bergegas berlari meninggalkan Ten-ten..

"HUUUWAAAA ! ! !"

"hei Ino kenapa kau meninggalkanku ? ! !", Ten-ten mengejar Ino yang berlari seperti di kejar orang gila itu..

Sasuke dan Kiba sweatdrop.. hanya Shikamaru yang memasang tampang santai karena dia telah menyadari kenapa Ino berbuat tingkah seperti itu..

Mereka pun pergi menuju kantin.. di kelas Naruto menghampiri Sai ..

"Sai.. jadi tidak ?"

"iya..", Sai tersenyum lembut..

"kau tidak lupa membawanya 'kan ?"

"tentu saja tidak ..", Sai mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari dalam tasnya lalu menunjukannya pada Naruto..

Naruto tersenyum girang, "okeee.. ayo kita tancap gas !"

Naruto menarik tangan Sai dan menariknya menuju taman belakang sekolah.. sesampainya disana.. mereka duduk di tempat biasa.. Sai membuka kotak bekalnya.. betapa senangnya Naruto melihat isi kotak bekal tersebut..

"wahhhh ! bentou isi cumi ! !"

"nah ,, Naruto makanlah ..", Sai menyodorkannya pada Naruto..

"arigatou Sai kun ! itadakimasu !"

Naruto langsung memakan bentou itu dengan lahap dan Sai hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto makan..

"ada apa kau dengan Sasuke ?", Sai menatap waja Naruto sambil menyenderkan kedua tangannya ke belakang..

Naruto menjadi terdiam dan menghentikan acara makannya..

Sai menjadi orang ling-lung, "ehh aaa... bu-bukan maksudku untuk menyinggungmu, Naruto.."

Naruto merunduk dan tersenyum, "tidak apa-apa Sai..."

Sai menjadi cengo melihat Naruto.. Naruto menghadapkan wajahnya pada Sai dan tersenyum dengan mata terpejam..

"aku tidak apa-apa kok dengannya.. jadi jangan ungkit-ungkit lagi masalah ini ya.."

DEG.. DEG..

Sai menjadi gugup melihat wajah Naruto yang tersenyum padanya dan wajahnya menjadi memerah... dan Sai merunduk karena malu..

"i-iya.."

Bel berbunyi tanda masuk kelas.. masih seperti tadi.. Sasuke dan Naruto diam.. hingga pada akhirnya jam pelajaran pun berakhir.. ketua kelas memberitahukan sesuatu..

"kalian yang akan latihan drama tidak diizinkan pulang lebih dulu, karena sekarang kita akan mulai latihannya.. oh iya Sasuke kau juga ikut dalam drama dan peranmu disini menjadi Louis jahat yang ingin merebut hati Juliet.."

"hn... memang siapa yang jadi Julietnya ?", kata Sasuke tak perduli...

"yang jadi Juliet adalah Naruto.."

Betapa kagetnya Sasuke saat dia mengetahui bahwa Naruto yang menjadi Julietnya..

_Kalau dia yang jadi Juliet.. lalu, siapa yang menjadi Romeonya ?_

Kata Sasuke dalam hati..

"lalu siapa yang menjadi Romeonya ?", Sasuke bertanya lagi..

"yang menjadi Romeo adalah Sai.."

Sasuke kaget setengah mati..

_Cih sial ! kenapa bukan aku saja yang menjadi Romeonya ? ! kenapa harus dia ? !_

"kenapa harus Sai yang jadi Romeonya ? !", ujar Sasuke protes..

"karena Sai lebih cocok menjadi Romeonya.. dan ini tak bisa di ganggu gugat.."

"cih !", Sasuke merasa kesal dan membuang muka sambil mengepalkan tangannya.. Shikamaru menyadari apa yang dirasakan Sasuke dan berbisik pada Kiba..

"sepertinya Sasuke kesal tuh.. hihihi.."

"ia.. hihihi"

Mereka berdua terkikik geli..

Ketua kelas memberi perintah, " baiklah kita mulai latihannya !"

Mereka latihan sampai jam setengah 6 sore... pada menit-menit latihan akan berakhir tepat pada saat adegan Romeo dan Juliet _Kissing_ ketua kelas memberi petunjuk..

"adegan kissingnya kalau latihan tak perlu di peragakan.. itu kalian lakukan pada saat sudah acara perpisahannya saja.. mengerti ?"

Sai dan Naruto mengangguk, "baik ketua kelas..."

Sasuke semakin geram..

_APA ? ! ada adegan kissingnya segala lagi ! bukannya adegan itu untukku saja dengan si Dobe itu ! huhh menyebalkan..._

Akhirnya latihan pun selesai.. semua bersiap-siap untuk pulang.. Sasuke ingin menghampiri Naruto yang sedang mengikat tali sepatunya..

_Aku harus minta maaf padanya dan mengantarkannya pulang..._

Sasuke menarik nafas, dan pada saat dia hendak berjalan Sai sudah lebih dulu menghampiri Naruto..

"Naruto.. mau ku antar pulang ?"

"umm apa tidak apa-apa ?", kata Naruto malu..

"tidak kok..", Sai tersenyum.. "ayo.. aku bawa sepeda motor kok.."

"baiklah ... aku mau..", Naruto tersenyum dan berdiri..

Mereka berdua tidak mengetahui kalau Sasuke memperhatikan mereka..

_AARRGGGGHHH ! ! kenapa di saat ini si bodoh itu mengganggu sih ? !_

Sasuke mulai kesal.. Sai merangkul pundak Naruto dan berjalan pegi keluar kelas.. dan Sasuke bertambah panas melihat perlakuan Sai..

_Dasarr pengganggu kau ! ! !_

Sai mengantar Naruto sampai depan rumah.. Naruto turun dari motor dan Sai mematikan mesin motornya.. Sasuke mengintip mereka yang sedang berada di depan rumah Naruto...

"arigatou Sai..", Naruto tersenyum malu-malu..

"sama-sama..", Sai membalas senyuman Naruto..

Tiba-tiba Sai mendorong belakang kepala Naruto dan mencium keningnya.. Sasuke yang melihat itu seperti air yang sudah mendidih dalam panci diatas kompor..

Wajah Naruto menjadi panas dan memerah seperti kepiting rebus yang siap disantap..

"aku pulang Naruto..", Sai menyalakan mesin motornya dan menjalankan motornya..

"hati-hati Sai !", Naruto berteriak dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya..

Pada saat Naruto menutup pagar dia melihat mobil Sasuke yang agak jauh dari rumahnya,,

Inner Naruto

_i-itu 'kan mobil Sasuke ? sedang apa dia disini ? jangan-jangan dia mengintaiku dan melihat Sai mencium keningku lagi ? ! !_

DEG... DEG...

_Mudah-mudahan saja tidak.. siapa tahu itu mobil yang mirip dengan mobil Sasuke.._

Naruto masuk ke dalam rumahnya.. Sasuke diam dan menggerutu karena kesal... lalu dia pergi dari tempat itu.. Sasuke semakin murka..

Di dalam kamar Naruto gelisah, ,

_Bagaimana ini ? aku takut kalau Sasuke melihat dan benar-benar marah padaku... apa aku telfon saja ya ? sebaiknya aku minta maaf.. aku sebenarnya juga tidak mau bertengkar terus_

Naruto mengambil keputusan untuk menelfon Sasuke.. Sasuke yang sedang tiduran di kasur dan menatap langit-langit pun memikirkan kejadian tadi sore..

"si dobe dan si baka itu aku diamkan semakin lama semakin menjadi-jadi.. gawat kalau di biarkan terus begini.."

Ponsel Sasuke tiba-tiba berbunyi.. Sasuke melihat layar ponselnya ternyata ada panggilan masuk dari Naruto.. Sasuke ingin mengangkat tapi rasanya berat untuk mengangkat panggilan itu.. Naruto semakin gelisah..

"ayo dong teme.. angkat telfonnya.."

Lama Sasuke berfikir, akhirnya diapun mengangkat panggilan itu..

KLIK !

_+hn.. ada apa ?_

_-a-anu teme.. a-aku..._

_+jangan bertele-tele .. aku sedang sibuk.._

_-aku mau minta maaf padamu .._

_+minta maaf ? hei, apa yang kau lakukan tadi sore bersam Sai di depan rumahmu hah ? !_

DEG !

Naruto terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.. Naruto berkata dalm hati..

_Tuh kan benar ! dia melihatnya.. aduhh bagaimana ini ?_

_-i-itu.. a-ano..._

_+cepat jawab !_

_-tidak.. ka-kami tidak melakukan apa-apa.. dia hanya mengantarkanku pulang.._

_+memangnya aku bodoh ? aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri baka !_

_-hah ! ya sudah kalau kau tak percaya ! aku tak perduli ! huh_

TUT.. TUT.. TUT

Naruto langsung mematikan telfonnya.. Sasuke langsung mencak-mencak seperti tikus kepanasan..

"aarrggghh ! bodoh ! Chikuso ! Baka !", Sasuke langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan melempar ponselnya..

Naruto pun marah-marah tidak jelas..

"apa-apan sih si teme baka itu ! bodo ah! Aku tak perduli !"

Hari ke 12 mereka latihan drama.. Sasuke dan Naruto masih saja diem-dieman.. beberapa menit lagi latihan selesai.. Sasuke duduk memperhatikan yang sedang latihan drama karena adegannya sudah habis.. ada sms dari Sakura untuk Sasuke.. Sasuke membuka pesan dari Sakura..

_Sakura_

_Sasuke apa kau sudah pulang dari latihan drama ?_

_Sasuke_

_Belum.. kau tahu darimana kalau aku sedang latihan drama ?_

_Sakura_

_Dari Itachi.. tadi aku kerumahmu dan mencarimu.. ternyata kau belum pulang.. dan kata Itachi kau sedang latihan drama di sekolah.._

_Sasuke_

_Ohh.. begitu.._

_Sakura_

_Mau ku jemput tidak ?_

_Sasuke_

_Hmm.. terserah kau saja.._

_Sakura_

_Baiklah aku jemput kau sekarang.._

Sasuke mau di jemput Sakura karena kebetulan hari ini dia tidak membawa mobil.. dia di antar Itachi ke sekolahnya.. karena Itachi inginn meminjam mobil Sasuke..

Latihan pun selesai.. Sakura telah menunggu di depan sekolah Sasuke..

"lama sekali sih dia..", keluh Sakura sambil sesekali melihat jam tangannya..

Akhirnya Sasukepun keluar dari sekolah dan menghampiri Sakura.. betapa senangnya Sakura, Sasuke mau di jemput olehnya.. baru pertama kali Sasuke mau diajak Sakura..

Naruto dan Sai keluar dari sekolah yang sedang berbincang-bincang sambil tertawa..

"hahaha kau tadi lihat 'kan waktu Shinji jatuh dari kursi waktu adegan keberapa ya ? aku lupa..", kata Naruto sambil tertawa..

"iya.. aku lihat.. sebenarnya aku kasihan tapi aku tak bisa menahan tawaa.. hehehe..", ujar Sai watados..

"hahaha lucu banget ! suaranya sampe GEDEBUK ! gitu... hahaha"

"hahahaha"

Tawa Naruto terhenti pada saat dia melihat Sasuke sedang bicara dengan perempuan berambut pink itu lagi. Sai yang masih tertawa heran melihat Naruto terdiam..

"kau kenapa Naruto ?"

"...", Naruto tidak menjawab..

Sai melihat ke arah pandangan Naruto.. ternyata dia melihat Sasuke sedang bersama perempuan..

Sakura masuk mobil, dan saat Sasuke membuka pintu hendak masuk.. Sasuke melihat Naruto yang sedang memperhatikan dirinya.. mereka saling bertatapan dan Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan, dia tak perduli dan masuk kedalam mobil..

"hiks... hikss..", Naruto tidak dapat menahan air matanya..

Sai terkejut mendengar suara isakan tangis Naruto dan panik, "k-kau kenapa Naruto ?"

"a-aku ... AKU MEMANG BODOH SAI ! ! ! !"

Naruto langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan Sai sambil menangis.. Sai mengejar Naruto..

"Naruto ! tunggu ! aku mengerti perasaanmu !"

"tidak usah pedulikan aku ! !", Naruto berteriak sambil terus berlari..

"tunggu Naruto !"

_Aku memang bodoh, kenapa aku egois padanya ? dan pada akhirnya dia datang pada perempuan itu ... Sasuke maafkan aku, aku telah berbohong padamu.. aku sungguh mencintaimu Sasuke teme..._

_Aku tidak ingin kau pergi meninggalkanku ... teme percayalah.._

_Aku mencintaimu..._

**TBC**

Hehehehe shizu tbc dehhh.. :D

Sampai ketemu di chapter ke 10 ya ..

Jangan lupa review yee ! !

REVIEW... REVIEW...

Nb : kalau kalian ada yang tak suka dengan ceritanya Shizu minta maaf.. T_T'' cerita ini kan sesuai keinginanku dan dari imajinasiku.. Shizu sekali lagi minta maaf.. memang tidak suka, ya tidak apa-apa kok.. ^^''a Shizu memaklumi,, cerita ini memang tidak lebih dari BAGUS, tapi Shizu tetap terus berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik dan BAGUS juga dapat diterima oleh kalian.. Shizu hanya dapat bilang maaf... terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah mau mereview dan membaca fict abal ini.. arigatou gozaimasu.. ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

**INNOCENT WORLD**

Moshi-moshi minna san .. :D

Ketemu lagi dengan Shizu di chapter ke 10 ..

wah Shizu minta maaf ya minna ...

shizu udah telat publish fictnya nih .. =,=''

bkan'a mau hiatus ya, tapi modem'a ga ada pulsanya... hehehehehe *ketawa nista* #plakk

terus shizu malas ke warnet.. mending uangnya di kumpulin buat beli pulsa sama komik .. hehehehe

yaudah kalau gitu kita mulai aja ya ceritanya...

ok... ^o~v

enjoying~~ ...

**Sasu x Naru**

**Rate T or M**

**OC, OOC, Miss Typo**

Naruto berlari sekencang-kencangnya meninggalkan Sai.. Sai bergegas mengejar Naruto..

"NARUTO ! TUNGGU AKUUU !", Sai berteriak sambil berlari mengejar Naruto..

Naruto tidak menghiraukan panggilan Sai padanya... dia tetap terus berlari...

Akhirnya Naruto sampai di depan rumah dan membuka pintu.. langsung saja dia menerobos masuk..

ibunya yang hendak membuka pintu kaget atas kedatangan Naruto yang begitu tiba-tiba...

"Naruto ! ? ada apa ?", perkataan Kushina tak di hiraukannya..

Dia pergi menuju kamar dan langsung menutupnya... saat kushina akan menutup pintu rumah, Sai segera menghalangi pintu... Kushina terkejut atas kedatangan Sai ..

"k-kamu siapa ?", Kushina sedikit ketakutan..

Dengan nafas yang memburu Sai mencoba untuk menjelaskan, "maaf, bibi aku Sai teman sekelas Naruto.. ada sedikit masalah.. apa aku boleh masuk ? ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan Naruto.."

"silahkan..", Kushina memperbolehkan Sai masuk kedalam..

Langsung saja Sai masuk kedalam.. saat Kushina akan menutup pintu kembali, Sai berbalik menuju ibu Naruto..

"bibi, kamar Naruto yang mana ya ? hehehe.." dengan bodohnya dia berkata sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal itu..

Kushina terheran-heran, "kamarnya ada di dalam di samping dapur.."

"terima kasih bi .."

Akhirnya Sai menemukan kamar Naruto dan mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu..

TOK TOK TOK !

Naruto mendengar ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.. "s-siapa ?"

"aku Sai.. Naruto bukalah pintunya.."

"mau apa kau kesini ?"

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya, sebenarnya kau kenapa ? apa karena Sasuke tadi ?"

SIIIING ...

Naruto diam tak menjawab, Sai menunggu jawaban dari Naruto..

Naruto berjalan menuju pintu dan membuka perlahan pintu kamarnya.. Sai menatap lekat-lekat orang yang di sayanginya didepan matanya itu.. Naruto merunduk menahan rasa sakit dan kesedihannya..

Sai mencoba menenangkan Naruto, "k-kenapa ?"

Naruto lagi-lagi tidak menjawab dan tiba-tiba dia memeluk tubuh Sai erat.. dan terdengar suara isak tangis Naruto.. raut wajah Sai menjadi ikut merasakan kesedihannya.. perlahan dia memeluk tubuh Naruto dan mengelus punggungnya penuh kasih sayang..

"aku memang bodoh Sai.. seharusnya aku minta maaf padanya.. aku tidak bisa membohongi hatiku.. aku benar-benar mencintainya dan tidak bisa jika terlalu lama menjauh darinya.. hiks"

Hati Sai terasa sakit saat Naruto mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Sasuke..

"aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan saat ini Naruto..", Sai mengeratkan pelukannya..

"aku tidak mau pertengkaran ini berkelanjutan dan akan semakin memburuk hingga akhirnya dia melupakanku dan pergi bersama yang lain.. itu mimpi buruk ! !", Naruto sedikit berteriak..

Mereka berdua berdiam diri sejenak.. perlahan-lahan pelukan mereka semakin mengendur.. Naruto menatap mata hitam Sai..

"aku harus bagaimana ?", dengan raut wajah yang menyiratkan kesedihannya dan penuh rasa takut akan kehilangan..

"aku akan mendukung dan membantumu..", Sai sedikit tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Naruto "sudah hentikan air matamu, kau menjadi orang yang cengeng sekarang ya.. dasar payah kau.."

"apa kau bilang ? !", Naruto merasa diejek dan tak menerimanya...

"hahaha bukan apa-apa.. lihat ada Sasuke !", Sai menunjuk ke arah belakang Naruto..

Dengan sigap Naruto menoleh, "mana ? ! mana Sasuke ? !"

"hmmppff..", Sai menahan tawa..

Merasa tertipu Naruto menatap Sai dengan malu..

"hahahaha ! kau tertipu ! lagipula tak mungkin dia secara tiba-tiba ada dibelakangmu saat ini.. hehehe"

"huhhh !"wajah Naruto memerah.. "sudah sana pulang saja kau !"

Naruto membalik tubuh Sai dan mendorongnya.. "ia ia.. aku pulang.."

Sai pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto menutup kembali pintu kamarnya.. Sai berpamitan pada ibu Naruto..

"bibi, aku pamit pulang.."

"ahh.. ia, hati-hati ya.."

"baik bi..", Sai tersenyum dan meninggalkan rumah Naruto..

_Apa kau tidak menyadarinya Naruto ? kalau aku..._

Sai melepas lamunannya.. "Sai apa yang kau fikirkan, dia tak mungkin kau dapatkan.. lebih baik sekarang memikirkan masak apa yang enak sampai dirumah nanti.."

Keesokan harinya, Naruto masuk kekelas dengan tubuh yang lunglai dan mata yang menghitam .. Kiba dan Shikamaru yang tadinya sedang berbincang-bincang menjadi terbengong-bengong melihat Naruto... Naruto duduk di tempatnya..

Kiba memulai pembicaraan, "kau kenapa Naruto ?"

"ia, kantung matamu hitam .. jangan-jangan kau tidak tidur ya semalam ?"

"hmm begitu laaahhhhh..", sambil menghela nafas Naruto menaruh kepalanya diatas meja..

"ada masalah apa sehingga kau tidak tidur semalam ?", Kiba heran..

Shika menyadarinya, "paling-paling juga Sasuke lagi ya kan ?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk lemah..

"eh eh tuh Sasuke datang.." Kiba menyikut lengan Shika..

Dengan santainya Sasuke berjalan dan duduk di tempatnya yaitu di samping Naruto, Naruto yang tidak mengetahui kedatangan Sasuke berkata..

"Kiba, Shikamaru.. aku harus bagaimana ?", saat Naruto menoleh kesebelahnya, betapa kagetnya ia ternyata ada Sasuke di sebelahnya.. mata mereka saling bertemu.. Sasuke menautkan alisnya.. mata Naruto terbelalak dan wajahnya memerah karena malu..

DEG DEG

"apanya yang bagaimana ? hn.."

"ah bukan urusanmu !", Naruto membuang muka..

"kau tidak tidur semalam ?"

"eh.."

_Aduuhh Sasuke mengetahuinya.._

"aku kan sudah bilang, bukan urusanmu.."

_Dasar Dobe bodoh, ternyata dia masih marah padaku..._

Inner Naruto

_Hhuufft teme maafkan aku, aku belum berani minta maaf padamu.._

Sai melihat mereka berdua dan sedikit menyunggingkan senyumannya..

"hmm"

Jam demi jam pun berlalu.. tidak terasa waktunya pulang, tapi bagi yang ikut drama harus latihan gladi bersih untuk besok mereka tampil..

"hari ini kita gladi bersih, bagi peserta harap jangan pulang dulu karena hari ini kita latihan untuk yang terakhir.. besok adalah penampilan kalian.." ketua kelas memberi peringatan..

Mereka yang berlatih menunjukan semangat masa muda mereka.. sedangkan Naruto semakin drop saja..

Shikamaru mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naruto,"kau tidak apa-apa Naruto ?''

"tentu saja !" dia mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti cowok macho berotot.. padahal dia sebenarnya lemas..

Pada adegan dia sedang bertarung dengan Kiba tiba-tiba saja..

BRRUUKK ! !

Naruto jatuh tersungkur.. semua kaget tak terkecuali Sasuke dan Sai..

"Naruto ! !", pada saat Sasuke hendak menghampiri Naruto, Sai sudah lebih dulu menggendong Naruto..

Ketua kelas sedikit panik, "apa tak apa-apa kau mengangkatnya sendirian ?"

"tak apa ketua .." Sai menggendong Naruto di punggungnya dan bergegas menuju ruang UKS..

Sasuke begitu geram melihat Sai sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya..

"cih !"

Shikamaru melihat Sasuke, "wa hhada aura kematian disini.."

Sai sampai di ruang UKS dan menidurkan tubuh Naruto diatas kasur dan dia duduk di samping kasur yang dipakai Naruto..

"hmm ternyata kau memang kurang tidur.. benar dugaanku, kau pasti tidak tidur kan semalam ?", Sai meraih tangan kanan Naruto..

Suara dengkuran Naruto sangat terdengar jelas di telinga Sai..

Di tempat latihan..

"aku tak boleh diam saja, aku takut Sai akan macam-macam pada dobe ku !", Sasuke pergi keruang UKS

"hei kau mau kemana Sasuke ? !" Shika memanggil Sasuke yang berlari..

"ke ruang UKS !", Sasuke berteriak sambil terus berlari..

Ketua mencari-cari keberadaan Sasuke, "hei, kalian tahu Sasuke dimana ?"

Shikamaru mengangkat tangan, "dia tadi keruang UKS, mungkin ingin menemui Naruto dan Sai.."

_Dobe tunggu aku.._

Sasuke sampai tepat didepan pintu ruang UKS..

"aku harus cepat masuk !"

Sasuke langsung membuka pintu dan mendapatkan Sai yang sedang duduk di samping Naruto yang sedang tertidur dan Sai menggenggam erat tangan Naruto..

"s-sasuke, kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu dulu ?"

"ahh tidak perlu.. kau jangan macam-macam pada Naruto ya.."

Sasuke melihat tangan Sai yang sedang menggenggam tangan Naruto, "hei hei ! lepaskan itu !"

Dia menunjuk ke arah tangan Sai..

"ahh maaf !", dia langsung melepas genggamannya..

Kiba masuk ruang UKS, "Sasuke di panggil ketua ! cepat sana !"

"apa tidak bisa sebentar saja ?"

"tidak.. ayo cepat !"

"hn.. baiklah, Sai jaga Naruto dan jangan macam-macam.."

Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya, "hmm baiklah..." Sai tersenyum..

Kiba dan Sasuke pergi meninggalkan ruang UKS..

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, Naruto membuka kedua matanya..

"dimana ini ?", dia terbangun dan duduk sambil menguap..

"hhooaaammm,, enaknya.. ehh ?", dia melihat Sai yang sedang tidur disebelahnya..

Naruto mencoba membangunkan Sai, "bangun Sai.."

"enghh..", Sai membuka matanya.. "kau sudah bangun ?"

"iya !", kata Naruto sambil tertawa..

Dia melihat ke arah jam, "wah sudah jam segini ! ayo kita pulang Sai.."

"baiklah.."

Naruto turun dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari ruang UKS bersama Sai..

"aku akan mengantarkanmu.." Sai menawarkan..

"hah ? tidak perlu aku bisa pulang sendiri.."

"hmm kau yakin ?"

"apa-apaan sih kau ini ? ya iyalah aku yakin, masa aku dianggap seperti wanita terus sih ?"

"haha baiklah , kita berpisah disini.. sampai jumpa", Sai berjalan meninggalkan Naruto tetapi Naruto menahan tangan Sai..

"terima kasih ya ..", Naruto tersenyum..

"untuk apa ?"

"sudah mau mengantarkanku.."

"ahh itu tidak masalah.."

"okeee ! aku pulang ya, daahh !", Naruto pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya..

"dahh" Sai membalas lambaian tangan Naruto sambil tersenyum..

Sesampainya di rumah Naruto, Naruto mendapatkan ayah dan ibunya sedang berpelukan mesra di ruang tamu..

"waahhh.. ada yang sedang mesra nih.. ciee ciee.."

Naruto mengagetkan mereka berdua, dengan cepat mereka melepas pelukan..

"lho ? kenapa di lepas ? santai saja.. haha !" Naruto tertawa..

Minato menggerutu, "ahh kau mengganggu saja, memangnya ada apa ?''

"begini, besok ayah dan ibu datang ya ke acara perpisahan di sekolah, karena aku akan tampil drama .."

Minato berfikir sejenak, "hmm.. bagaimana bu ?"

"kita datang saja ayah, lagipula anak kita baru pertama kali menampilkan drama, ya kan ?"

"oke.. baiklah besok kita akan menghadiri acara tersebut.."

"yeeii ! baiklah aku kekamar dulu ya.. bu air hangat sudah disiapkan ?"

"tentu, sudah mandi sana !", Kushina tersenyum..

Selesai mandi Naruto bergegas memakai baju, setelah selesai dia mengambil i-podnya dan merebahkan diri diatas kasurnya.. dia memasang headset, menikmati alunan lagu sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya..

_Haaahh.. Sasuke kenapa disaat aku jatuh tadi tak menolongku, malah Sai yang datang menyelamatkanku.. huh menyebalkan.._

Keesokan harinya, di sekolah Konoha High School.. tampak banyak orang yang berlulu-lalang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing.. karena hari ini adalah hari perpisahan kelas 3 dan diadakannya acara-acara dari tiap kelas mempersembahkan 1 acara, seperti cafe, drama, cosplay dan lainnya.. dan kelas Naruto menyumbangkan sebuah drama yang pastinya di tunggu-tunggu oleh para penonton..

Diruang ganti para peserta sibuk dengan kostum mereka.. terlihat Shikamaru dan Sai beradu akting dan Naruto yang baru saja selesai mengenakan baju putri dan memakai rambut wig ikal berwarna kuning sepinggang, Kiba yang melihat Naruto langsung terpana..

"waahh Naruto.. apa ini kau ? cantik sekali.."

Naruto memukul kepala Kiba dengan twitch di keningnya, "hei ! hentikan itu ! memalukan.. lagipula ini bukan keinginanku menjadi Juliet.. huh ! !", menggembungkan pipinya..

"hehehe.. tapi aku sudah jujur lho.."

Sai dan Shikamaru menghampiri mereka berdua.. jantung Sai berdegup kencang melihat Naruto..

DEG

"ahaahaa ! lucu kau Naruto.."

"ahh sudahlah pergi saja sana !", Naruto mendorong Shikamaru..

"Naruto, kau cantik..", Sai bicara dengan pelan..

"apa kau bilang ? !"

"ah tidak.. bukan apa-apa.."

Kiba langsung nyerocos, "tuh 'kan benar ! Sai saja bilang begitu.."

Tiba-tiba aura mematikan muncul dari tubuh Naruto..

Kiba yang merasakan bergidik ngeri, "eh-he-he-he.. Shika k-kita pergi saja..", mendorong Shikamaru..

"kami pergi ! ! !", Kiba tersenyum paksa

Disaat yang bersamaan Sasuke keluar dari tirai memakai baju khusus yang berwarna hitam, jas hitam sampai betis dan celana bahan berwarna hitam..

"Sa-sasuke..", wajah Naruto berubah menjadi merah..

Sai yang menyadari hal itu menjadi sedikit jealous..

Di tempat duduk penonton..

Minato dan Kushina bertemu dengan keluarga Fugaku yaitu Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi..

"Fugaku ? lama tak bertemu ya ?", Minato merangkul pundak Fugaku..

"hahaa apa kau masih mengingatku Minato ?", tanya Fugaku..

"tentu saja, masa lupa.."

"ehh kita ke tempat duduk duluan yuk.."

"ayo ! yang paling depan agar kelihatan.. hehe"

"hahaaha sifatmu masih tidak berubah, Minato.."

Mereka pergi meninggalkan Mikoto yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Kushina..

"selamat siang Mikoto..", Kushina tersenyum..

Mikoto pun ikut tersenyum, "selamat siang.. anakmu juga ikut menjadi peserta drama ?"

"ia.. ehh ini anak sulungmu bukan ?", menatap ke arah Itachi..

"ahh ! iya.. Itachi perkenalkan dirimu.."

Itachi merunduk tanda salam, "nama saya Itachi.. senang bertemu dengan anda..", Itachi tersenyum..

"wahh dia tampan dan sopan.. ayo kita duduk..", Kushina menawarkan..

Mereka duduk bersama tak terkecuali Minato dan Fugaku..

MC menaiki panggung, "baiklah, kita mulai saja acaranya.. kami persembahkan Drama dari kelas XI Naruto dan kawan-kawan !"

Semua para penonton bertepuk tangan.. dan akhirnya drama pun dimulai..

Beberapa adegan telah dilaksanakan, dan kini saatnya adegan saat Louise meminta Juliet untuk jadi kekasihnya..

Louise : "Juliet, aku ingin kau menjadi milikku selamanya !"

Juliet : "tapi aku tidak bisa ! aku hanya mencintai seorang laki-laki, dan dia adalah Romeo !"

Louise : "aku telah menantimu sejak lama.. tapi ini yang aku dapatkan ? !"

Juliet : "maafkan aku, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa.."

Louise : "apapun yang terjadi kau harus menjadi milikku !"

Louise menggenggam erat tangan Juliet dengan paksa, dan kejadian itu diketahui oleh Romeo..

Romeo : "hentikan perbuatanmu ini ! Louise !"

Louise : "mau apa kau hah ? !"

Romeo : "keterlaluan kau !"

Terjadilah pertarungan diantara mereka.. dan yang memenangkannya adalah Romeo.. dengan menaruh rasa dendam dan amarah yang begitu besar terhadap Juliet dia meminta pada penyihir untuk membuatkannya ramuan yang bisa membuat Juliet mati.. sebenarnya penyihir itu tidak mau tetapi Louise terus memaksanya.. penyihir itu tidak memberitahu kalau ada rahasia di balik ramuan itu..

Pada suatu hari, Louise memasukkan ramuan itu kedalam air dan mencampurkannya, ketika Juliet telah meminumnya dia merasakn kepalanya berputar-putar dan sesak nafas.. dia jatuh tersungkur di lantai.. Romeo datang dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat kekasihnya tertidur di lantai, dia memeriksa Juliet dan ternyata nadinya tak berfungsi..

Romeo meminta pada penyihir untuk mengembalikan Juliet seperti semula..

Penyihir : "aku tidak bisa mengatakannya.."

Romeo : "tolonglah aku wahai penyihir.. aku akan memberikan apapun.."

Penyihir : "baiklah.. aku akan mengatakan, sebenarnya ramuan itu ada rahasianya. Memang orang yang meminumnya akan mati, tetapi yang bisa menyelamatkannya adalah cinta sejatinya dengan mencium bibirnya.."

Romeo menghampiri Juliet yang terbaring di kasur yang diselimuti dengan kain sutera.. dia yakin bahwa dialah cinta sejatinya Juliet..

Di pinggir panggung Sasuke melihat adegan itu..

_Kenapa harus Sai ? !_

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya..

Pada saat Romeo akan mencium bibir Juliet, tiba-tiba Sasuke naik ke panggung mendorong Sai..

"hei ! apa yang kau-...", Sai menghentikan perkataannya dan membelalakan kedua matanya..

Sasuke yang mencium bibir Naruto..

Mata Naruto terbelalak kaget dan semua penonton pun sama...

LOUISE YANG MENCIUM JULIET ? ! PADAHAL GA ADA DISKENARIO ! ! ! ! !

Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ? tunggu chap berikutnya ...

...

...

...

...

**TBC**

Hehehehe shizu tbc dehhh.. :D

Sampai ketemu di chapter ke 11 ya ..

Jangan lupa review yee ! !

REVIEW... REVIEW...


	11. Chapter 11

**INNOCENT WORLD**

Moshi-moshi minna san .. :D

Ketemu lagi dengan Shizu di chapter ke 11 ..

Ehhmm.. akhirnya bisa publish fict lagi ..

Inilah chapter berikutnya yang ditunggu-tunggu ..

Enjoy~~...

...

...

**Sasu x Naru**

**Rate T or M**

**OC, OOC, Miss Typo, Lime**

LOUISE YANG MENCIUM JULIET ? ! PADAHAL GA ADA DISKENARIO ! ! ! ! !

...

Ketua kelas yang melihat kejadian tersebut di pinggir panggung hanya bisa terdiam dan menganga lebar.. semua peserta drama tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan melakukan hal tersebut .. penonton hanya melihat dengan perasaan penasaran, karena mereka tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa adegan tersebut diluar naskah.. jadi mereka menganggap itu hanya surprise dari drama tersebut..

Naruto terbangun dan langsung terduduk karena ulah Sasuke, dan mendorongnya..

"apa yang kau lakukan baka ? !", Naruto mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya..

Sasuke menatap tajam pada Naruto, "hn..."

Ketua kelas panik, "hei operator ! cepat turunkan tirainya !"

"baik !"

Tiraipun ditutup..

Minato menengok kearah Fugaku seolah tak percaya kedua anak mereka berciuman dan itu tepat mendarat di bibir anak Minato ...

"a-apa itu tadi ?", tanya Minato gugup..

Fugaku hanya menggeleng sweatdrop...

Inner Itachi

_Apa-apaan mereka itu, bikin malu saja..._

"kamu kenapa Itachi ? wajahmu memerah .. jangan-jangan karena adegan tadi ya ?", tanya Kushina menyeringai..

Itachipun tersadar dari lamunannya, "ah ! t-tidak kok bi..."

Mikoto menyela, "kamu mengaku saja nak.. tapi tadi adalah adegan yang bagus kan Kushina ?"

"ahahahaha tentu saja.. malah karena aku melihat adegan itu, jiwa fujoshi saat mudaku muncul..", Kushina hanya tertawa senang mengingat masa lalunya..

"waahh ! ternyata kau masih menyukai yaoi ya ? aku juga.. kau masih menyimpan film yaoi yang kita sering beli waktu SMA tidak ?", ucap Mikoto antusias..

Kushina tiba-tiba menjadi murung, "nah itu dia masalahnya, suamiku mengetahui kebiasaan ku itu sebagai fujoshi.. dan dia membuang semua koleksi-koleksi ku termasuk film-filmnya juga.."

"aduuhh.. sayang sekali, aku pun begitu.. tapi aku masih menyelinapkan 1 buah vcdnya di tempat yang rahasia..", Mikoto menyeringai..

"hehehe berarti kapan-kapan kita bisa menonotonnya 'kan ?"

"tentu saja.. eh tapi anak kita beradegan seperti tadi apa tidak apa-apa ?"

"ahh tak usah di ambil pusing.. itu 'kan Cuma adegan, siapa tahu mereka bukan yaoi kan ? jadi tenang saja.."

"hahaha benar juga kamu Kushina.. mungkin saja mereka tak seperti itu.."

Merek berdua terus berbincang-bincang tentang kesenangan mereka sebagai fujoshi.. Itachi yang mendengarnya hanya bersweatdrop-ria..

_Apa-apaan mereka juga ? sama saja.. dasar memalukan.. sudah hentikan pembicaraan itu nanti banyak orang yang dengar tentang keanehan itu..._

Kushina menyadari sesuatu, "eehh, Itachi mendengar pembicaraan kami ya ? wah maaf ya, kami berdua memang suka begitu dari dulu kok.."

"ahh tidak apa-apa 'kan nak ?", kata Mikoto seolah memaksa Itachi untuk berkata 'iya'..

Itachi hanya dapat tersenyum walaupun terpaksa sambil berkata, "i-iya bi .. tidak apa-apa kok.."

Di balik tirai, Sasuke bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan Sai dan Naruto yang telah mematung sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana dengan tampang yang so cool..

Ketua kelas dengan geram naik keatas panggung dan menghentikan langkah Sasuke..

"hei kau mau kemana ? !"

"hn.."

"kenapa kau melakukan hal yang bodoh tadi hah ? !"

"bukan urusanmu..", membelakangi ketua..

"seharusnya Romeo lah yang mencium Juliet, itu pun tak benar-benar menempel ! sedangkan kau, mencium Juliet yang adegannya di luar skenario.. apalagi kau benar-benar mencium tepat di bibir Naruto !"

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap tajam dengan aura membunuhnya pada ketua, "kau bisa diam tidak ? hn.. sekali lagi kau mengatakan itu akan kubunuh kau !", penuh penekanan..

Ketua kelas langsung bergidik ngeri, "b-baiklah kalau begitu.."

Sasuke turun dari panggung meninggalkan ketua kelas yang berdiri mematung karena ketakutan, Ino yang berada di bawah panggung mencoba mengatakan sesuatu pada ketua, "ketua ! Sasuke melakukan hal tadi karena dia-..."

Kata-kata Ino terhenti karena Shikamaru mendekap mulutnya dari belakang dan berbisik di telinganya dengan nada suara yang berat..

"'kan sudah pernah ku bilang, jangan mengatakan hal itu pada siapapun.."

"hmmm...", Ino mengangguk lemah karena takut..

Shikamaru membuka bekapannya dan Ino langsung mengambil langkah seratus ribu..

Ketua kelas menghampiri Sai dan membantunya untuk berdiri, "kau tidak apa-apa, Sai ?"

"tidak..", Sai berdiri dibantu ketua kelas..

_Cih ! Sasuke, kenapa kau menggangguku ? aku tau kau pasti cemburu pada kami bukan ?_

"semua peserta berkumpul ! !", ketua memberi perintah..

"kalau sudah begini, terpaksa kita mengganti naskahnya.. aku percaya kalian pasti bisa.."

"tapi ketua, Sasuke tidak ada..", ucap salah seorang peserta..

"sudah, tak usah dipedulikan.. ceritanya, Louise itu sudah pergi entah kemana.. ini adegan yang terakhir.."

Dimulailah adegan yang terakhir tersebut.. Romeo akhirnya bisa menyelamatkan Juliet, mereka berpelukan dan hidup mereka menjadi bahagia sampai waktu memisahkan mereka berdua...

Kiba menyeletuk di samping ketua, "haaahh.. adegan terakhirnya jadi tidak nyambung.."

Ketua yang mendengarnya pun langsung marah-marah ga jelas, "apa kamu bilang ? ! ! sudah kau diam saja tak usah komplain ! camkan itu ! !"

"i-iya..", Kiba ketakutan dan berbicara pada Shikamaru, "huh ! menyebalkan sekali sih !"

"sabar...", ucap Shikamaru..

"CUMA ITU ? ! !"

"lalu kau mau apalagi ha ?", Shika bertanya santai..

"lupakan !", Kiba melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada karena kesal dan menggembungkan pipinya..

Acarapun selesai.. semua penonton berhamburan keluar dari aula dengan hati yang bercampur-campur.. heran, senang, konyol, aneh semua jadi satu gara-gara memikirkan drama tersebut yang mereka tonton..

"waahh ! ceritanya menyenangkan ya .. bukan begitu Mikoto ?"

"tentu.. hhahaaha"

Suami mereka hanya dapat mengutuk diri mereka..

"dasar, dari dulu sifat mereka tak berubah..",kata Fugaku pada Minato..

"sudahlah.. mereka itu susah untuk diberi tahu.."

"iya. . sama seperti mu, Minato.."

"kok kau jadi menyalahkanku sih ?"

"aku bukannya menyalahkanmu, tapi itu memang kenyataan.."

"kau juga sama saja tahu !"

Kushina menyela, "sudah sudah ! kalian ini dari dulu ga ada yang mau ngalah..''

Mikoto menawarkan, "bagaimana kalau kita mampir kerumahmu Kushina ?"

"waahh ide yang bagus itu !", ucap Kushina antusias..

"ayo ayah, jangan bertengkar terus, kita 'kan harus bersifat kekeluargaan.."

"ya baiklah..", kata Fugaku seolah tak punya dosa..

Tiba-tiba Itachi bicara, "ibu, aku ada acara jadi aku tak bisa ikut kalian..."

"hm baiklah, hati-hati ya.."

"iya bu.."

Itachi bergegas pergi meninggalkan mereka..

_Daripada aku ikut para kolot seperti mereka, lebih baik aku main bersama Deidara.. merepotkan_

Semua peserta kembali ke ruang ganti, tapi Naruto mencari keberadaan Sasuke.. dia berlari sambil mengangkat gaunnya yang merepotkan..

"hah baju ini menyusahkanku ! kalau ganti baju membuang waktuku untuk menemukan teme.."

Akhirnya, Naruto mendapatkan Sasuke yang sedang duduk bersender pada tembok di atap sekolah.. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu..

_Teme..._

Sasuke menyadari atas kedatangan Naruto tanpa menoleh..

"ada apa kau kemari ? hn.."

"eehh.. a-aku..."

"kenapa ? mencariku ?"

Naruto terdiam dan berjalan menuju Sasuke.. dia berdiri tepat di depan Sasuke yang sedang memejamkan matanya..

"teme...''

Sasuke diam tak menyahut..

"teme..."

Masih diam..

"TEMEEEEEE ! ! !"

"kau ini berisik ! ada apa sih ? !"

"a-aku ingin minta maaf.."

"hah ? apa ? aku tidak dengar ?", Sasuke pura-pura tak mendengar perkataan Naruto

Naruto menjadi geram dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya..

"aku.. minta... maaf !", kata Naruto penuh penekanan..

"kemari kau,,"

"u-untuk apa ?"

"sudah.. mendekat saja.."

"t-tapi.."

"hn.. cepatlah.."

Naruto mendekat dan duduk didepannya.. tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluk tubuhnya..

"ne ? teme ?", Naruto tidak percaya bahwa Sasuke akan memeluknya..

"aku juga minta maaf..", Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, "aku tak bisa jauh darimu.. dobe.."

Naruto membalas pelukan kekasih yang dicintainya itu..

"aku pun sama teme.."

"aku sangat merindukanmu.."

Mereka saling membagi kasih sayang mereka.. sudah lama mereka terbelunggu dalam kesalah pahaman..

Sasuke mengendurkan pelukan dan menatap lekat-lekat mata shappire Naruto..

DEG !

"dobe, kau cantik.."

"a-apa ? ! hei itu pelecehan tahu !", Naruto tak menerima pujian itu..

"aku 'kan berkata jujur.."

"tapi itu pelecehan buatku teme !"

"hhuussttt..", Sasuke menempelkan jari telunjuknya tepat di bibir mungil Naruto, "jangan berisik.. dobe.."

Dengan spontan semburat merah telah muncul di pipi Naruto..

"..." saat Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu ada pesawat terbang yang lewat sehingga Naruto tidak dapat mendengar perkataan Sasuke dan memasang tampang heran.. padahal Sasuke mengatakan 'AISHITERU'

Sasuke tersenyum dan membingkai wajah Naruto lalu perlahan-lahan mendekatkan wajahnya.. Naruto akan berfikir Sasuke akan memciumnya, jadi dia memejamkan matanya dengan rasa gugup tapi mau.. setelah ditunggu beberapa detik Naruto tidak merasakan bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya.. saat dia membuka matanya, dia melihat Sasuke yang terheran-hera melihat wajahnya dengan cengo..

"eh !'', Naruto menjadi malu abis..

BUAGHH !

Sasuke meninju pipi Sasuke hingga tersungkur..

"d-do-bee...", darah hangat mengalir dari hidungnya..

"ahh ! teme maafkan aku ! !", Naruto membantu Sasuke tetapi secara tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto, sehingga keadaan mereka menjadi Naruto yang menindih Sasuke..

Dan wajah mereka begitu sangat dekat..

Sai mencari-cari Naruto.. dan sesampainya dia diatap sekolah, dia melihat Naruto dan Sasuke sedang...

NYUUT !

Betapa sakitnya dia melihat pemandangan tersebut dan dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.. lalu dia pergi menuruni tangga sambil menahan rasa sakitnya..

_Apa yang kau harapkan ? jelas-jelas mereka tak dapat dipisahkan.._

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto yang lebih mungil dari tubuhnya itu.. sedangkan Naruto menyentuh pundak Sasuke menahan berat tubuhnya..

"aku ingin merasakan bibirmu lagi.. dobe.."

Akhirnya merekapu berciuman yang sudah lama tak mereka rasakan sehingga menjadi kerinduan yang tak terbendung..

Perlahan Sasuke menjilat bibir bawah Naruto dan Narutopun membuka perlahan bibirnya.. langsung saja lidah Sasuke menerobos masuk dan bermain-main didalamnya..

Sampai beberapa menit mereka melakukannya.. dan mereka berhenti lalu melakukannya lagi...

Keesokan harinya...

Naruto dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam kelas dan diledek oleh Kiba dan Shikamaru...

"ahahaha.. ceritanya sudah baikan nih ?", Kiba bertanya pada mereka berdua..

BLUSSH !

Wajah Naruto memerah, "ahh kau ini.. jangan membuatku malu..", Naruto mendorong Kiba..

"mungkin soal kemarin ?"

Kiba langsung nyeletuk, "hahaha mungkin saja..", mengelus-elus dagunya sendiri..

Naruto menjadi tambah malu..

Sasuke membela, "sudah besar masih saja bergosip.. ck mendokusai..", pergi menuju tempat duduknya..

"teme tunggu aku..", Naruto mengejar Sasuke..

"hm hm hm.. setelah baikan jadi manja..", Kiba menatap Shikamaru..

Shikamaru yang menyadarinya menatap Kiba dan menautkan alis kirinya, "hah ! apa lagi ?"

Kiba menyeringai, "hehehe.. Shika~ aku juga mau~~..", Kiba langsung memeluk lengan Shikamaru

Shikamaru mencoba melepaskan diri, "hei lepaskan bodoh !"

Waktupun berlalu dan waktunya istirahat...

Sasuke dan naruto berjalan menuju halaman belakang sekolah.. dua orang perempuan yang sedang berjalan berlawanan dengan mereka sedang berbincang-bincang mengenai sesuatu..

"hei hei, sebentar lagi 'kan tanggal 14 februari..", ucap salah seorang perempuan berambut coklat sepunggung..

"hmm oh iya sampai lupa !", kata perempuan yang satu lagi berambut ikal sebahu berwarna kuning sambil menepuk keningnya, "itu kan hari valentine ya.."

"kekasihku akan memberikanku apa ya ?"

"aku juga.. mudah-mudahan dapat hadiah yang sangat berkesan untukku.."

Mereka tertawa dan akhirnya berlalu.. Naruto yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka di samping Sasuke berfikir, sedangkan Sasuke tidak perduli apa yang dikatakan perempuan-perempuan tadi.. malah dia lebih fokus berjalan..

_Hmm.. apa yang akan dia berikan kepadaku di hari valentine nanti ya ?_

Sesampainya disana.. mereka berdua duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang.. Naruto ingin bicara sesuatu pada Sasuke, tapi ia takut mengganggunya yang sedang menikmati lagu yang didengarnya melalui i-pod milik Sasuke tersebut..

"umm.. teme..", Naruto menarik-narik baju Sasuke..

"hn ?", Sasuke melepas headsetnya..

"a-ano.. kau tahu 'kan tanggal 14 februari itu hari apa ?"

Sasuke berfikir sejenak, "hn.. tidak tahu.."

"haaahhh..", Naruto menghela nafas panjang..

"memang kenapa ?", tanya Sasuke..

"bukan apa-apa kok..", wajah Naruto menjadi murung..

Sasuke hanya menyeringai tanpa diketahui oleh Naruto..

Mereka berdua terdiam, beberapa menit kemudian Kiba dan Shikamaru datang menghampiri mereka berdua..

"tuh 'kan dugaanku benar ! kalian berdua pasti ada disini..", kata Kiba senang..

"mau apa kalian kemari ?", ucap Sasuke sinis..

Kiba memonyongkan bibirnya, "kita kan hanya ingin berkumpul saja.."

"hn.."

"Naruto kau kenapa ?", tanya Kiba.

"ahh tak apa-apa..", Naruto langsung nyengir ga jelas..

Tiba-tiba Kiba menarik tangan Naruto, "ayo kita main..", menyeringai..

Naruto heran, "mau kemana ?"

"ada deh pokoknya !"

Kiba dan Narutopun pergi.. Shikamaru duduk disamping Sasuke dan bersender pada pohon dibelakangnya..

"nih aku bawakan Coca cola untukmu..", Shikamaru menyodorkan sekaleng Coca cola pada Sasuke dan langsung disambut oleh Sasuke..

"hn.. arigatou..", Sasuke membuka kaleng dan meneguknya..

Shikamarupun ikut membuka kaleng dan meminumnya..

Mereka berdua bersantai dan berniat untuk bolos pelajaran sampai pulang..

Beralih pada Kiba dan Shikamaru..

"hei Kiba, sebenarnya kita ini mau kemana ?"

"ayo kita memanjat !"

"kau mau bolos ya ? !"

"tentu saja.. sebentar saja kok..", Kiba mulai memanjat tebing yang tingginya hanya 1meter dari kepala mereka..

"Naruto, ayo naik !"

Naruto pun ikut naik..

Mereka berlari menuju bukit yang di bawahnya adalah pemandian air panas..

"waaahhaaahaa... Kiba ajakanmu ini memang tepat sekali !"

"hehehe dan aku juga tidak lupa membawa ini !"

JREEENNG ! !

Kiba mengeluarkan sebuah teropong yang entah datangnya darimana..

"kau hebat Kiba.."

"sssttt.. itu para wanita sedang mandi, jadi jangan berisik.."

Kiba meneropong mereka yang sedang mandi, sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan.. dan darah mengalir dari hidungnya..

_Dasar otak mesum, waktu itu saja dia mengintipku.. ehh aku belum kebagian nih !_

Gerutu Naruto.. merasa tak adil, dia merebut teropong milik Kiba..

"hei gantian baka ! !"

"nanti.. sebentar lagi.."

"kau curang ! !"

Akhirnya mereka berdua saling berebut dan mereka jatuh terguling-guling...

Lalu..

BYYUUURRRR ! !

! ! ! ! ! !

...

...

...

...

**TBC**

Hehehehe shizu tbc dehhh.. :D

Sampai ketemu di chapter ke 12 ya ..

Jangan lupa review yee ! !

REVIEW... REVIEW...


	12. Chapter 12

**INNOCENT WORLD**

Moshi-moshi minna san .. :D

Ketemu lagi dengan Shizu di chapter ke 12 ..

Ehhmm.. akhirnya bisa publish fict lagi ..

Inilah chapter berikutnya yang ditunggu-tunggu ..

Enjoy~~...

...

...

...

**Sasu x Naru**

**Rate T or M**

**OC, OOC, Miss Typo**

BYYUUURRRR ! !

...

...

...

KYYAAAAAAA ! !

Para wanita langsung berhamburan keluar dari kolam dan masuk kedalam ruangan sambil berlari-lari dan berteriak histeris karena ulah Kiba dan Naruto yang jatuh tersungkur dan tercebur ke dalam kolam pemandian air panas khusus wanita...

Naruto mengeluh karena merasa kesakitan di bagian pantatnya..

"aduuhh.. sshh sakit bodoh ! !", sambil mengelus-elus bokongnya..

"aku juga tahu ! kau tidak lihat apa tubuhku menjadi memar-memar begini !"

"ini semua kan karena ulahmu baka !"

"semua tak kan gatot begini kalau kau tidak merebut teropong yang sedang kupegang dengan membabi buta !", Kiba menjadi geram..

"lagipula kau otak mesum mengajak ku bolos dan melakukan hal laknat ini tahu !"

"grrrr.. kau mau main api denganku ya ? !"

"hayoo siapa takut ! hah !", Naruto malah menantang..

Dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup mereka bertengkar didalam kolam yang dalamnya hanya sebatas perut itu.. dengan konyol mereka berkelahi seperti wanita.. dasar mereka berdua ini sama-sama blo'on.. tiba –tiba pintu yang digeser yang biasa di pakai di jepang (duh lupa namanya apa xp) terbuka, keluarlah sesosok wanita yang sudah tua kira-kira berumur 60 tahun membawa sapu dan menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan mereka.. ternyata nenek itu pemilik pemandian tersebut..

"hey apa yang kalian lakukan ? !", teriak nenek-nenek tersebut..

Naruto dan Kiba yang tak menyadari kedatangan nenek itu karena sibuk bertengkar mendengar panggilan dari nenek itu.. tiba-tiba mereka berhenti berkelahi dengan posisi Naruto menjambak rambut Kiba, sedangkan Kiba mencubit kedua pipi Naruto.. dan Kaki mereka saling menjepit satu sama lain.. dengan gugup mereka menengok ke arah nenek..

"eh ?", sahut mereka berdua..

"kalian.. grrrr, sudah merusak pemandian ini dan melakukan hal yang tak senonoh..", aura mematikan muncul dari nenek tersebut dan menggenggam erat sapunya..

Mereka berdua bergidik ngeri.. dan membetulkan posisi tubuh mereka manjadi tegap karena ketakutan..

"t-tidak kok nek ! k-kami hanya nyasar disini.. benar kok !"

Naruto gemetaran, "i-iya nek.. percayalah !"

Nenek sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukuli mereka..

"p-e-r-g-i-l-a-h, kalian DARI SINI ! !", dengan sigap nenek itu mengejar mereka dan hendak memukul kepala mereka..

"EGH ! !", Kiba dan Naruto membelalakan kedua matanya..

"LARI ! ! !"

Mereka langsung pergi berlari menghindar walau kepela mereka sudah berapa kali terkena pukulan sambil melindungi kepala mereka dengan tangan..

BUGH !

BUAGH !

BAK !

BUK !

"nek ! ampuni kamiiii ! !", mereka berdua berteriak sambil meminta ampun..

Nenek itu terus mengejar mereka yang berlari hanya didalam pemandian tersebut karena tidak tahu jalan keluar dan tetap berlari sambil mencari jalan keluar.. di tempat pembayaran, kakek yang sedang duduk disana tak menghiraukan mereka bertiga..

"sudahlah istriku.. biarkan mereka pergi..", kakek malah dengan santainya menyeruput teh hijau hangat dan menikmatinya..

"aku tak akan membiarkan kalian lolos ! !", dengan mata yang berkoar-koar mengeluarkan api yang makin mengganas nenek terus mengejar dan memukuli kepala mereka..

"hhhhuuuuuaaa ! !"

Naruto akhirnya menemukan pintu keluar dan langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya dengan baju yang sangat basah.. nenek itu pun tak kuat untuk berlari lagi dan berkoar didepan pintu masuk..

"awas kalian kalau macam-macam lagi ! !", sambil mengangkat-angkat sapunya ke atas..

Kakek menghampiri nenek itu sambil berkata, "kau ini dari dulu memang tak berubah.. ckckck", menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya..

"kau mau ku pukul juga ? !"

"e-eh.. lupakan saja perkataanku yang tadi..", kakek ketakutan..

Beralih ke Naruto dan Kiba.. mereka berhenti sejenak dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal..

"hosh hosh... nenek tua itu tak mengejar kita lagi .. gila yah tuh nenek ! sudah tua larinya kencang juga !", kata Naruto sambil merunduk memegang kedua lututnya..

"lagipula kita sudah jauh dari tempat yang merepotkan itu.. hosh hosh.."

"aduhh aku capek sekali..", keluh Naruto..

"memangnya aku tidak ? hh.."

Kepala mereka sudah benjol-benjol seperti bola pingpong disana sini.. wajah mereka kotor dan tubuh yang basah juga rambut yang lepek..

Kiba melihat jam yang ada di tangannya (sudah kena air jamnya masih berfungsi, yeahh inilah jam anti air ! #bletak)..

"sudah jam pelajaran yang terakhir, ayo kita kembali ke sekolah.."

Mereka berdua berjalan kesekolah dengan menahan malu karena menjadi bahan tontonan orang banyak..

Di tempat Sasuke dan Shikamaru, mereka tak jadi bolos dan masuk kekelas..

"psstt. Sasuke, mereka berdua lama sekali.. padahal ini sudah mau pulang..", Shikamaru yang duduknya di belakang Sasuke berbisik padanya..

"aku pun khawatir takut ada hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi pada mereka.."

Beberapa menit kemudian disaat guru Kakashi sedang menerangkan, dua orang laknat datang.. tak lain tak bukan adalah Kiba juga Naruto..

"maaf terlambat..", dengan nada ketakutan mereka berbicara berbarengan..

"hmmppff !" semua murid menahan tawa..

Lihatlah baju mereka, rambut, wajah, dan jiwa mereka berdua lusuh dan basah ! Kakashi sweatdrop melihat keadaan mereka..

"HUAAHAHAHAHA ! ", tawa murid menjadi meledak tak terkecuali Shikamaru,, Sasuke hanya menahan tawa dan wajahnya memerah menahan malu..

_Dasar dobe bodoh ! kenapa penampilan mu begitu memalukan seperti ini ? !_

Guru Kakashi mencoba menenangkan keadaan seisi kelas, "sudah sudah.. diamlah ! Naruto, Kiba.. kenapa kalian bisa telat di pelajaranku dan dengan penampilan seperti ini ? !"

Naruto mencoba untuk bicara, "i-itu karena, k-kami berdua pergi ke p-..."

NYUTT !

Kiba mencubit bokong Naruto.. tentu saja Naruto menahan sakit.. seperti orang bodoh..

"ehh.. m-maksud kami tadi kami bermain di kolam belakang sekolah dan kami berdua tercebur guru !", akhirnya Kiba berbohong..

"tapi kan tak selama itu ? ! kalian kuhukum ! pergi kelapangan sekolah dan menghadap bendera sambil hormat sampai jam 7 malam !"

"APA ? ! !", mereka berdua melotot..

"t-tapi kan guru.."

"tak ada alasan.. cepat ke bawah.. akan ada yang mengawasi kalian.."

"baiklah..", dengan lemas mereka beranjak pergi menuju lapangan.. guru Jiraiya yang mengawasi mereka yang sedang terkena hukuman tersebut..

"coba saja aku tak mengikuti permainanmu tadi.. haaahh..", Naruto menghela nafas panjang..

"huhh.. kau juga salah !"

"kok aku ?"

"ya ! karena kau itu tak bisa diam !"

"bisa-bisanya kau menuduhku !"

"tentu saja bisa !"

Telinga Jiraiya terasa panas karena mendengar ocehan mereka, "hei hei.. kalian berdua bisa diam tidak ? !"

BLETAKK !

Jiraiya melayangkan penggaris panjang pada bokong mereka.. Naruto yang pantatnya sudah memar menjadi tambah terasa sakitnya.. Naruto dan Kiba langsung tegap sambil sedikit bergidik ngeri..

TENG.. TENG,,

Bel pulang berbunyi.. semua murid bergegas pulang.. murid-murid yang melewati mereka berdua yang kena hukum tertawa dan berbisik-bisik.. bagi mereka ini menjadi tontonan seru..

"aduuhh ini memalukan sekali..", keluh Kiba..

"salah sendiri.. huh..", Naruto bicara sendiri..

Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Sai datang dan menunggu mereka..

"kau benar mau menunggu mereka Sasuke ?", tanya Shika..

"hn.."

Shikamaru menghadap Sai yang sedang menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sedih..

"kau kenapa Sai ?"

"ah tidak kenapa-kenapa kok..", Sai tersenyum pada Shika..

"umm iya.. apa tidak apa-apa ?"

"tak apa.. kau pulanglah duluan.."

"kalu begitu aku pulang ya.."

Sai pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru.. dan melewati Naruto dari samping.. Naruto melihat Sai tetapi Sai tak menatapnya sedikitpun..

_Sai kenapa ya ? tumben tak memandangku.. padahal jelas-jelas aku ada disampingnya.._

Dan Saipun berlalu..

"hei Naruto.. didepan ada Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang sedang menunggu kita.."

Akhirnya hukuman pun selesai.. Sasuke dan Shikamaru menghampiri mereka berdua..

Shikamaru menawarkan, "baju kalian kotor sekali.. aku akan meminjamkan baju olahraga ku padamu Kiba.."

"wahh kau baik sekali Shika~..", Kiba memeluk Shika..

Shika yang merasa risih mencoba melepaskan diri, "sudah hentikan memalukan !"

Sasuke menyodorkan baju olahraganya pada Naruto, "ini.. pakailah.."

Naruto menerimanya dengan senang hati..

"arigatou teme.."

KRUUYUUK

"eh suara perut siapa itu ?", Kiba bertanya..

"sepertinya itu suara perut Naruto.. ya 'kan ?", Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan Kiba..

"pastinya..", Kiba langsung nyerocos..

Dan Naruto hanya tertawa. "hehehehe.."

Sasuke angkat bicara, "kalau begitu kita makan ramen ichiraku.. aku yang akan mentraktir kalian bertiga.."

Betapa senangnya hati Naruto dan Kiba.. "wahh Sasuke kau baik sekali~~.."

Mereka berdua mendekati Sasuke denga mata yang berkaca-kaca, itu malah membuat Sasuke tambah ilfil..

"hei kalian berdua ganti baju dulu sana !"

"siap !", ucap Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan..

Setelah mengganti baju mereka pergi ke tempat ramen ichiraku.. sesampainya disana, mereka memesan ramen masing-masing 1.. dan dengan lahapnya Naruto juga Kiba makan ramen.. baru dua kali suap Sasuke dan Shikamaru makan, Naruto dan Kiba minta tambah pada pelayan.. Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang melihat tingkah mereka berdua menjadi sweatdrop dan selera makan mereka hilang seketika..

"tambah lagi !"

2, 3, 4, mangkuk mereka sudah dihabiskan sampai bersih.. Shikamaru yang melihat ingin muntah dan langsung menutup mulutnya.. sedangkan Sasuke hanya meneguk ludah paksa sambil membelalakan matanya..

"huaaahhh~~ kenyang~~..", Naruto menepuk-nepuk perutnya..

Kiba bersendawa panjang.. Sasuke tambah ilfil..

"kalian ini jorok sekali sih !"

"hehehe.. maafkan kami teme.."

Shikamaru dengan menahan kesal bertanya, "oh iya ! kenapa kalian tadi lama sekali kembali ke kelas ? sebenarnya kalian itu kemana saja ?"

GLEK !

Dengan keringat dingin, mereka me-flashback apa yang terjadi sebenarnya..

Kiba terlihat pasrah, "begitulah cerita yang sesungguhnya.."

Shikamaru juga Sasuke membeku seketika seperti terkurung didalam balok es..

"ehmm.. sudah jangan terlalu diambil pusing..", Sasuke tidak mau mendengar cerita lebih dari itu, "ayo kita pulang.."

Akhirnya mereka pun pulang ke tempat masing-masing..

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 21.00 tepat.. Sasuke baru sampai rumah dan menemukan kedua orang tuanya sedang menonton tv.. Sasuke menghampiri Fugaku dan Mikoto..

"kau dari mana saja Sasuke ? jam segini baru pulang..", tanya ayahnya..

"tadi habis mampir kekedai ramen..", ucap Sasuke santai..

"wah wah tumben sekali anak ayah mau makan di tempat seperti itu.."

"ayah.. anak kita ini sudah dewasa.. jangan terlalu dimanjakan..", kata ibu Sasuke..

"tapi ayah tetap bangga padamu.."

Di luar rumah, Sakura memberhentikan mobilnya didepan pagar rumah Sasuke dan pagar dibuka oleh satpam..

"terima kasih..", kata Sakura sambil tersenyum..

"sama-sama nona Sakura..", pak satpam membalas senyuman Sakura..

Sakura turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju pintu.. saat hendak mengetuk pintu, Sakura mendengar percakapan Sasuke dengan orang tuanya..

Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "ayah, aku punya permintaan.. tanggal 13 aku ingin mengajak teman-temanku untuk berlibur di Tokyo dan menginap di hotel milik kita.. boleh ?"

Ayahnya berfikir sejenak, "hmm baiklah.. ayah akan menyiapkan tiket .. besok kau beritahu temanmu yang akan kau ajak dan bilang pada ayah berapa tiket yang harus ayah siapkan untukmu dan juga teman-temanmu itu..

"wahh benar nih ayah ?", betapa senangnya Sasuke, "baiklah besok aku akan bilang pada temanku.. aku pergi kekamar dulu ya ayah, ibu.."

Sasuke permisi dan beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya..

"kau memang ayah yang patut untuk dibanggakan..", senyum Mikoto..

"ohh itu memang sudah keharusan bu.."

TOK TOK

Ibu berdiri, "aku buka pintu dulu.."

Mikoto membuka pintu, ternyata Sakura yang mengetuk pintu..

"wah ada Sakura.. silahkan masuk.."

"terima kasih bibi.."

Sakura masuk kedalam dan Mikoto menutup pintu..

"selamat malam paman..", senyum Sakura sambil merunduk dan memegang sebuah kantung plastik..

"ada Sakura rupanya.. ayo silahkan duduk.." Fugaku mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk..

Sakurapun duduk di sofa, Mikoto kembali duduk di samping Fugaku..

"bibi, paman.. Sakura membawakan sedikit camilan untuk kalian..", kata Sakura sambil menyodorkan kantung plastik yang dibawanya tadi..

Mikoto menerima bungkusan tersebut, "terima kasih Sakura.. wah ini donat 'kan? Sasuke suka dengan donat, kebetulan sekali.."

"sama-sama bibi..", Sakura tersenyum..

"oh iya.. tumben jam segini kau datang berkunjung Sakura..", Fugaku bicara..

"oh itu.. tadi aku saat sedang berada di tempat cafe teringat dengan kalian dan membelikan donat ini sekalian mampir.. begitu paman.."

"wahh aku memang tak salah pilih... kalian 'kan sudah kami jodohkan dan sudah berunding dengan orang tuamu.."

"apa itu memang akan benar terjadi paman ? ! berarti ayah tidak bohong padaku..", begitu senangnya Sakura mendengar Fugaku berkata seperti itu..

"tentu saja Sakura.."

_Bagus ! impian ku selama ini akan terwujud.. Sasuke sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku ! hahahahaha_

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya, "oh iya ! tadi saat akan mengetuk pintu, aku tak sengaja mendengar percakapan kalian bahwa Sasuke akan berlibur keTokyo.."

Fugaku tertawa kecil, "haha iya benar.. kau mau ikut juga ? paman akan menyiapkan tiket untukmu kalu kamu"

"benarkah ? tentu saja aku mau paman.."

"baiklah kalau begitu.."

Setelah lama mereka berbincang-bincang.. Sakura pun pamit pulang karena sudah malam.. Mikoto mengunjungi kamar Sasuke.. Mikoto mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke dan Sasukepun membuka pintu..

"eh.. Ibu ada apa ?", tanya Sasuke

"boleh ibu masuk ?"

"umm tentu.."

Mikoto masuk kamar dan duduk ditepi kasur bersama Sasuke..

"ibu, itu apa ?", Sasuke menunjuk bungkusan yang dibawa ibunya..

"oh.. ini donat untukmu..", Mikoto memberikan donat tersebut pada Sasuke..

(disini Sasuke juga suka manis ya masa mau hambar terus kan kasihan T_T)

Betapa senangnya Sasuke dan langsung menerima donat yang diberikan ibunya..

"arigatou ibu..", Sasuke memakan donat tersebut dengan senang..

Tiba-tiba ibu bicara lagi, "ini dari Sakura, tadi dia mampir sebentar kemari.."

Sasuke kaget dan menghentikan makannya.. Mikoto terheran-heran, "kau kenapa nak ?"

"t-tidak ada apa-apa.."

"kenapa tidak dimakan lagi ?"

"aku sudah tak nafsu lagi bu..", Sasuke memasukkan donat yang dimakannya tadi kedalam kotak dalam bungkusan..

"kau aneh Sasuke.."

Mereka berdua terdiam, Mikoto memulai pembicaraan lagi, "nanti Sakura akan ikut kamu dan teman-temanmu berlibur ke Tokyo.."

Sasuke terkejut dan sedikit berteriak, "apa ? ! kenapa bisa bu ? kan yang ikut laki-laki semua !"

"tapi ayahmu yang mengajak, jadi jangan salahkan ibu.. ibu hanya dapat setuju saja.. ibu takut nanti ayahmu marah nak..", Mikoto mengelus rambut Sasuke..

"cih..", Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan..

"kalau begitu, ibu mau tidur dulu ya.."

Keesokan harinya dikelas, seperti biasa sebelum pelajaran dimulai seisi kelas selalu ribut tak jelas membicarakan apa..

"dobe.. tanggal 13 aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke berlibur ke Tokyo..", ucap Sasuke pada kekasihnya itu..

"wah benarkah teme ? !"

"hn.."

"senangnya~~.."

Kiba yang menguping dari belakang mereka merasa tak dianggapa, "hei hei.. mau bersenang-senang tak mengajakku ya ?"

"e-eehh k-kiba.. hehehe..", Naruto hanya tersenyum paksa..

"Sasuke, aku mau ikut juga !"

"hn.. terserah.."

Naruto merasa keberatan, "tapi kan teme, kalau mengajak dia kita jadi tak bisa..."

Kiba langsung nyerocos, "mau apa hah ? mau bermesuman begitu ?", ejek Kiba..

"huh..", keluh Naruto..

"sudah.. tidak apa-apa dia ikut juga..", kata Sasuke menenangkan mereka berdua..

"kalau begitu, Shikamaru juga diajak !", semangat Kiba..

"hn.."

"d-dia juga ?", Naruto merasa tak dihargai..

Shikamaru bicara, "kenapa? Kau tidak senang, hah ?", Shika memandang tajam kearah Naruto..

"ehh.. i-iya kau ikut saja..", Naruto ketakutan.. "kita ajak Sai saja sekalian !", Naruto tertawa lebar..

"wah ide yang bagus ! Sai kemari !", Kiba memanggil Sai yang sedang duduk terdiam..

Sai mendengar namanya dipanggil menoleh ke arah Kiba yang sedang melambaikan tangannya pada dirinya.. dan Sai menghampiri mereka berempat..

Inner Sasuke

_Ck ! sial.. kenapa ajak dia juga sih ?_

"kita mau berlibur ke Tokyo, kau ikut ya..", dengan manja Kiba menarik-narik tangan Sai..

"mmm.. apa tidak apa-apa aku ikut ?", Sai sedikit gugup..

"tidak apa-apa.. ya 'kan teme ?"

"hn.."

"baiklah kalau begitu kita berlima pergi berlibur !"

"yeeeiiiiyy ! !" teriak Naruto dan Kiba.. Sai hanya tersenyum..

...

...

...

**TBC**

Hehehehe shizu tbc dehhh.. :D

Sampai ketemu di chapter ke 13 ya ..

Jangan lupa review yee ! !

REVIEW... REVIEW...


	13. Chapter 13

**INNOCENT WORLD**

Moshi-moshi minna san .. :D

Ketemu lagi dengan Shizu di chapter ke 13 ..

Ehhmm.. Shizu mengucapkan hari valentine ya minna ! .. :D

Inilah chapter berikutnya yang ditunggu-tunggu ..

Enjoy~~...

...

...

...

**Sasu x Naru**

**Rate T or M**

**OC, OOC, Miss Typo**

_Sasuke_

_Ayah,, yang mau ikut ada 5 orang.. siapkan tiketnya ya ayah.._

_Fugaku_

_Ohh begitu.. tentu saja akan ayah siapkan, berarti ayah menyiapkan tiketnya 6.. karena Sakura ikut.._

_Sasuke_

_Hn... terserah ayah saja dia mau ikut atau tidak dengan kami.._

_Fugaku_

_Oke.. oh iya ! ayah sudah menghubungi pihak hotel milik kita di Tokyo, bahwa kau dan teman-teman mu akan menginap disana dan diberikan pelayanan terbaik untuk kalian.._

_Sasuke_

_Baguslah kalau begitu.._

_Fugaku_

_Apakah anak Minato juga ikut ?_

_Sasuke_

_Maksud ayah Naruto ?_

_Fugaku_

_Umm iya ! ayah lupa dengan nama anaknya.. hehehe Naruto ya.._

_Sasuke_

_Dasar ayah pelupa.._

_Fugaku_

_Ya sudah dulu, ayah masih banyak pekerjaan di perusahaan.. kau tinggal datang saja ke bandara, nanti kakakmu Itachi akan menunggu disana.._

_Sasuke_

_Untuk apa ?_

_Fugaku_

_Meberikan tiketmu untuk naik pesawat.._

_Sasuke_

_Baiklah kalau begitu.. arigatou otousan.._

_Fugaku_

_Do itamashite.._

TUT.. TUT...

Hari ini, tanggal 13 februari di bandara.. Sasuke telah menunggu Naruto dan yang lainnya di lobi..

Beberapa menit kemudian, kekasihnya pun datang dengan membawa jongos-jongosnya yaitu Kiba, Shikamaru dan Sai..

(Kiba : wey ! enak aja author bicara !

Shizu : ehehee.. *Cuma nyengir kuda*)

Naruto berteriak di kerumunan memanggil Sasuke yang jaraknya tidak jauh dengan Sasuke sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya seperti orang kampung saja.. ckckck

"TEMEEE ! AKU DISINI !", dengan senangnya Naruto berteriak

_Ck.. si dobe ini memang memalukan.._

Kiba menyikut tangan Naruto, "hei kau berisik sekali sih !"

"ah biarkan saja, biar dia dengar.."

"sudahlah.. dia memang susah untuk diberitahu..", shikamaru berbisik pada Kiba..

Mereka berempat menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang duduk menunggu mereka..

"ayo kita berangkat !", semangat Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sasuke..

"dobe, kita harus menunggu Itachi datang..", Sasuke menghentikan perlakuan Naruto padanya..

"lho ? memang kenapa ?"

"tiketnya ada di dia.."

Kiba langsung ikut-ikutan, "iya Sasuke benar ! masa kita tidak memakai tiket untuk naik pesawat ? ! kau bodoh Naruto, kalau begitu kau saja terbang naik getek.."

Naruto langsung geram, "kurang ajar kau ya... grrr..."

Naruto langsung mencekik leher Kiba dengan mata yang berkobar-kobar..

"ADUUHH ! SAKITT ! ! LEPASKAN NARUTOOOOO ! !", teriak Kiba..

Shikamaru melerai, "kalian jangan bertengkar disini dong !"

Akhirnya Naruto melepaskan Kiba dan mereka berdua merasa kesakitan menahan tangis akibat Shikamaru menjitak kepala mereka sehingga menimbulkan benjolan yang lumayan besar.. Sai hanya tersenyum..

Inner Sasuke

_Mereka semua memang bodoh.._

Beberapa menit kemudian.. Itachi datang dengan mengenakan jas dan celana panjang hitam menghampiri Sasuke..

"kau lama sekali..", kata Sasuke..

"hmm.. aku minta maaf.."

Tiba-tiba Naruto berkata, "nah Itachi kan sudah datang, ato kita berangkat !"

"kita harus menunggu lagi..", ucap Sasuke..

"hah ? ! menunggu lagi ? !"

Kiba angkat bicara, "memangnya kita harus menunggu siapa lagi ?"

Sasuke menjawab, "Sakura.."

_Cih ! jangan-jangan wanita yang selalu mengganggu Sasuke itu ya ? ! hufftt_

Naruto bicara dalam hati..

Sakura pun datang, dengan memakai baju terusan rok pendek dan topi yang khusus berlibur juga kopernya.. sungguh menawan sampai membuat Kiba menganga lebar dan Shikamaru yang berada disebelahnya menjadi ilfil..

"wahh maaf aku terlambat !", Sakura menghampiri mereka semua..

"hn..", ucap Sasuke

Inner Naruto

_Tuh kan benar dugaanku, wanita ini lagi.. Sakura.. huh !_

Sakura melihat wajah teman-teman Sasuke satu-satu dan tertuju pada Sai..

_Wah.. siapa laki-laki ini ? tampan sekali dia.._

Tiba-tiba Itachi bicara, "ayo, sebentar lagi pesawat akan take off.."

"yyeeiiiyyyy ! !", teriak Naruto dan Kiba kegirangan..

Mereka berjalan ke tempat pemberian tiket.. dan memasuki area pesawat.. Itachi hanya bisa mengantar mereka sampai disitu saja lalu pergi..

Di perjalanan Sakura berjalan paling belakang bersama Sai..

"ehm.. namamu siapa, perkenalkan aku Haruno Sakura..", menyodorkan tangan kanannya..

"namaku Sai..", dia menjabat tangan Sakura dan memberikan senyuman andalannya..

_Kalau dia tersenyum, tampannya~~ kyaaaa ! XD_

Sakura bicara dalam hati dan menatap Sai membalas senyumannya.. mereka melepas tangan masing-masing dan melanjutkan berjalan..

Sesampainya didalam pesawat, mereka berada didalam ruangan khusus yaitu kelas executive..

"wahh teme,, baru kali ini aku naik pesawat beradi di ruang mewah seperti ini lagi..", Naruto berbinar-binar..

Kiba yang berada di belakangya bicara, "ah.. dasar kampungan kau.."

"huh enak saja ya ! kau juga baru pertama kali kan ?"

"hehehe.." Kiba hanya nyengir..

Mereka pun duduk.. Sasuke telah duduk, disaat Naruto akan duduk, Sakura menghalangi Naruto..

"hei ! aku yang duduk disini !"

"enak saja ! aku yang disini !"

Mereka pun berebut duduk disebelah Sasuke..

"kalian jangan berbuat onar disini, banyak yang lihat tuh .. memalukan..", kata Sasuke dengan mengalihkan pandangannya..

"tapi aku 'kan ingin duduk bersamamu Sasuke..", kata Sakura memelas..

"kau duduk saja bersama Sai saja dibelakang..", tambah Sasuke..

Naruto langsung duduk disebelah Sasuke dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sakura, "weeee.."

Sakura hanya merengut kesal menuju tempat Sai.. Shikamaru duduk bersama Kiba..

Akhirnya pesawat pun lepas landas.. di perjalanan, Naruto tepar karena suara pesawat yang begitu berisik dan terngiang di telinganya..

_Duhh.. aku tak tahan.. suaranya begitu bising sekali.._

Menunggu beberapa jam, merekapun sampai.. mereka keluar bandara dan di jemput oleh sebuah limousine.. Naruto dan Kiba mengeluh..

"aduhh.. telingaku sakit.."

"kalian memang sama-sama payah..", kata Shikamaru..

Sai menghampiri Naruto, "tenang saja, sakitnya tidak akan lama..", Sai tersenyum pada Naruto

BLUSSHH

Pipi Naruto merona..

Mereka pun masuk kedalam limousine tersebut.. dan pastinya kampungan Naruto juga Kiba keluar.. Sakura hanya menatap ilfil pada mereka berdua..

Menempuh waktu, tak lama kemudian mereka sampai didepan hotel milik keluarga Sasuke.. mereka turun dari limo dan disambut oleh para pegawai hotel..

"silahkan masuk tuan Sasuke..", sapa pegawai dengan ramah..

Mereka berjalan di karpet merah menuju lobi.. betapa megahnya hotel tersebut.. mereka semua melihat sekeliling mereka dengan rasa kagum.. terkecuali Sasuke yang sudah biasa dengan hotel itu.. mereka di antar ke ruangan mereka masing-masing.. Naruto sekamar dengan Sasuke, lalu Kiba, Shikamaru dan Sai, sedangkan Sakura 1 kamar sendiri.. mereka memasuki ruangannya masing-masing..

Didalam kamar Naruto dan Sasuke..

Naruto duduk di tepi kasur..

"perjalanan yang melelahkan.. teme kenapa kita Cuma berdua ?", tanya Naruto..

"hn.. aku sudah memesan untuk 1 kamar denganmu dobe.."

Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang dan wajahnya memerah..

_Aku jadi malu.. memang menyenangkan sih kalau hanya berdua dengan si teme.. hehehe_

Naruto menyeringai..

Didalam kamar Kiba, Shikamaru dan Sai..

"waahh kamarnya nyaman indah dan megah !", Kiba langsung membanting tubuhnya di kasur yang sangat nyaman dan empuk..

Shikamaru duduh di tepi kasur, "kau benar Kiba.. memang nyaman..", dia mengelus-elus dan menepuk-nepuk kasur tersebut..

"Sai kau coba tiduran, benar-benar nyaman loh !", kata Kiba yang sedang memeluk guling..

"benarkah ?", tanya Sai..

Dia duduk dan berkata, "memang benar kau.."

KRIIUUK

"suara perut siapa tadi ?", tanya Sai..

Shika menjawab, "siapa lagi kalau bukan Kiba.. hmm mendokusei.."

"ahh kau bisa saja Shika.. hehehe", Kiba menyikut Shikamaru..

"kalau begitu ayo kita makan siang, kita ajak Naruto dan Sasuke..", kata Sai menawarkan..

Kiba langsung terbangun, "kau benar Sai ! ayo kita keruangan mereka berdua.."

Mereka bertiga keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju kamar SasuNaru.. didepan pintu..

TOK TOK

Naruto mendengar ada orang yang mengetuk pintu, dan bergegas menuju pintu lalu membukanya..

"kalian ? ada apa kemari ?", tanya Naruto heran..

"kami ingin mengajak kalian berdua makan siang.. kita kan belum makan dari tadi, memangnya kau tidak lapar ?", ujar Kiba memonyongkan bibirnya..

"hahaha kau benar juga.. tentu saja aku lapar..", Naruto menengok ke arah Sasuke yang berada dibelakangnya..

"teme.. ayo kita makan.."

"hn.." sahut Sasuke..

Saat Sasuke hendak menutup pintu, Sakura datang menghampiri mereka berlima..

"hum.. kalian mau kemana ?"

Mata kiba langsung berbinar-binar melihat Sakura, "ada Sakura rupanya, kami ingin makan siang.. kau mau ikut ?"

"wahh ikut dong ! aku juga sudah lapar nih !", tiba-tiba Sakura memeluk tangan Sasuke, "ayo Sasuke kita berangkat.."

Naruto yang melihatnya langsung marah, "eehh ! sembarangan saja kau pegang-pegang tangan si Teme !"

"hah ? Teme ? kau tak sopan sekali ya.. memanggil Sasuke-sama dengan embel-embel begitu.. dasar tak tahu malu.."

"kau ini wanita yang merepotkan sekali sih ! ugh.."

"lalu kau mau apa hnm ?", Sakura menantang..

"kau...", Naruto mengepalkan tangannya..

Sai berusaha menenangkan Naruto, "sudah.. sabar.. jangan terlalu dibawa emosi.."

"ah Sai .. kau benar, aku lebih baik mengalah pada wanita yang menyebalkan ini..", kata Naruto penuh penekanan..

"Sai jangan pedulikan dia.. dasar kau payah !", Sakura menunjuk wajah Naruto dengan telunjuknya..

"ughhh ! rasanya inginku gigit tangan mu sampai putus! Kau tahu hah ? !", marah Naruto pada Sakura..

Sakura langsung menutup tangannya dengan tangannya yang satu lagi, "egh ! apa-apaan kau ? dasar kanibal !"

Sasuke mulai kesal, "hentikan perbuatan konyol kalian.. lebih baik kita turun sekarang.. dan.. Sakura lepaskan tangan mu..", Sasuke melepas tangan Sakura yang sedang memeluk lengannya itu..

Kiba dan Shikamaru menahan tawa, "hmmppff sungguh memalukan ya wanita ini.."

Sakura menggerutu.. akhirnya pun mereka turun ke lantai bawah dengan menaiki lift.. sesampainya dibawah, mereka disambut lagi oleh para pelayan.. mereka ber-enam duduk didepan meja yang cukup panjang.. lalu mereka memesan makanan yang mereka inginkan.. tak lama kemudian makanan pun telah disediakan, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru juga Sai yang tak terbiasa memakan makanan kelas atas hanya menahan malu mereka.. Sakura menertawakan mereka yang menurutnya kampungan itu sehingga membuat Naruto kembali geram.. Sakura terus saja meledek Naruto, sudah berapa kali mereka di lerai tetap saja tiada hentinya..

Acara makan siangpun selesai, mereka berkehendak pergi jalan-jalan.. dan untungnya saja mereka sudah membawa uang masing-masing.. mereka tak perlu mobil pribadi, cukup berjalan kaki saja, tetapi bagi Sakura itu melelahkan.. sudah berkali-kali dia mengeluh, selalu di marahi oleh para laki-laki "tidak mau jalan tidak usah ikut !".. begitulah..

Setiap mata tertuju pada mereka.. karena ada Uchiha bungsu yang sudah lumayan dikenal disana.. Sakura melihat toko yang berada disebelahnya menampangkan sebuah tas bergaya yang cukup mahal memikat hatinya..

"wahh lihat ini ! bagus sekali !"

"ck.. dasar wanita..", ujar Shikamaru..

"tak usah di pedulikan, kita jalan saja..", suruh Sasuke..

Sakura terus saja nyerocos didepan kaca seperti orang gila.. dan akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa mereka sudah tidak ada.. pada saat dia hendak mencari mereka, kekuatan tas itu terlalu kuat seperti memanggil-manggilnya untuk dibeli olehnya.. merasa tak tahan dia langsung masuk ke dalam toko tersebut..

Beralih pada kawanan lima..

"eh kita ke toko es krim itu yuk teme !", kata Naruto sambil menunjuk kedai es krim didepan mereka..

"hn.. baiklah.."

Kiba menolak, "ahh aku tidak mau. Shikamaru kita naik kereta kuda itu saja.. jadi seperti ada dua orang pangeran tampan sedang berkeliling kota.." sambil menunjuk kereta kuda yang sedang parkir di pinggir jalan..

"kau berlebihan deh..", kata Naruto sweatdrop..

"hmm.. tapi itu juga bagus sih.. aku setuju..", Shika mengiyakan permintaan Kiba, "kau bawa kameran kan Sai ?"

"hmm iya..", Sai mengeluarkan handycam yang ada ditas kecilnya yang dia bawa..

"kita pergi ya Sasuke, Naruto..", ucap Kiba gembira..

"oke..", Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya..

"Sai ayo !", teriak Kiba dan Shika..

"ah ! iya !", Sai menghampiri mereka berdua..

Inner Sai

_Kenapa bukan aku saja yang menemani mu Naruto.._

Naruto dan Sasuke pergi menuju kedai eskrim yang Naruto maksud..

Sakura keluar toko dengan gembira..

"ahhh~~ akhirnya aku membelimu juga.."

Sakura menyadari sesuatu, "oh iya ! mereka kemana ya ? ! waduhh gawat ! aku harus mencari mereka.."

Selang beberapa menit, Sakura menemukan Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang berada di kedai..

"eh itu kan Sasuke ? bersama... ah si kunyuk ? !"

Sakura memperhatikan mereka berdua yang sedang mesranya itu, Naruto menyuapi es krim pada Sasuke..

_Ini memang janggal, pasti mereka ada apa-apanya.. sudah kuduga sejak lama mereka pasti punya hubungan khusus.. aku harus memisahkan mereka secepatnya.._

Sakura mengambil kamera XLR nya.. (wah promosi..) dia memotret Sasuke dan Naruto..

Dia terus mengikuti mereka berdua kemanapun, dan mereka berhenti di sebuah taman lalu duduk.. di bawah pohon besar dan menghadap matahari yang akan terbenam.. letak taman itu berada di bukit.. semua orang sedikit demi sedikit pergi meninggalkan taman.. Sakura bersembunyi di balik semak-semak..

"teme.. Tokyo ramai dan indah ya.."

"hm tentu saja.. aku tidak salah kan memilih tempat berlibur ?"

"tidak.. aku malah senang.."

Matahari perlahan-lahan terbenam.. Sasuke dan Naruto semakin erat.. Sakura yang melihatnya menelan ludah paksa dan menahan emosinya sambil memegang kamera dengan gemetaran didepan wajahnya..

_Sebentar lagi waktunya.._

Sasuke dan Naruto pun berciuman.. dan Sakura langsung..

JPRET !

_DAPAT ! ! bagus.._

Sakura menyeringai.. sudah cukup banyak dia mengambil foto-foto mereka.. Sakura kembali ke hotel.. mereka berdua melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka..

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 9 malam.. mereka berdua kembali ke hotel dan bertemu dengan Shikamaru, Kiba juga Sai di lobi.. mereka tertawa-tawa dengan jalan-jalan yang mereka lakukan.. Sakura menghampiri mereka..

"Sakura sudah pulang duluan ?", tanya Kiba..

"iya..", senyum Sakura..

"curang.. kau sudah mandi, rapi dan wangi.."

"aku pulang cepat karena kalian meninggalkanku tahu !"

Sasuke berkata, "ayo kita kembali ke kamar..

Semua kembali ke ruangan masing-masing kecuali Sakura yang berdiri dibelakang mereka sampai mereka telah berlalu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada..

Sakura menyunggingkan senyuman jahatnya..

_Lihat saja nanti.. kalian berdua tinggal menunggu saja.._

...

...

...

**TBC**

Hehehehe shizu tbc dehhh.. :D

Sampai ketemu di chapter ke 14 ya ..

Jangan lupa review yee ! !

REVIEW... REVIEW...


	14. Chapter 14

**INNOCENT WORLD**

Moshi-moshi minna san .. :D

Ketemu lagi dengan Shizu di chapter ke 14 ..

Inilah chapter berikutnya yang ditunggu-tunggu ..

Nih Shizu kasih LEMON ! ! *o*.. hehe selamat menikmati ya minna~~.. :D

Enjoy~~...

...

...

...

**Sasu x Naru**

**Rate T or M**

**OC, OOC, Miss Typo, Lime, Lemon**

Di kamar.. Sasuke dan Naruto memakai handuk di pinggang untuk pergi mandi.. Naruto yang hendak membuka pintu untuk mandi, pintunya dihalang oleh Sasuke..

"te-teme.. kenapa ?", tanya Naruto gugup..

"hn.. aku ingin mandi.."

"ehh, aku juga ingin mandi.."

"aku sudah tak tahan..", Sasuke hendak masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan tubuhnya ditahan oleh Naruto..

"oohh tidak bisa ! aku yang duluan.."

"aku kan sememu.. jadi kau yang harus mengalah.."

"aku juga ukemu kan ? jadi kau yang harus mengalah !"

Mereka terdiam sejenak, lalu Sasuke bicara, "kalau begitu, kita mandi berdua saja.."

"a-apa ? !", Naruto sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasuke..

"hn..", Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar mandi..

"ehh tunggu dulu ! !", Naruto berteriak dan sedikit mencak-mencak.. tetapi tenaga Sasuke lebih besar dibandingkan dengannya..

Setelah didalam, Sasuke menutup pintu.. Naruto yang gugup hanya berdiri memandang Sasuke..

"hei, ngapain kau berdiri di sana ?"

"a-aku..", kata Naruto terbata-bata..

"tak usah malu, kita kan sesama laki-laki.."

"ah kau benar juga.. tapi kau jangan macam-macam.."

Sasuke menautkan sebelah alisnya, "hanya 1.."

Naruto heran, "sa-satu.. apa itu ?"

"hn.. bukan apa-apa.."

Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk kecil yang ada di pojokan dan mendudukinya dengan membelakangi Naruto..

"kau mau apa teme ?"

"kau gosokkan punggungku..", Sasuke menunjuk punggungnya sendiri..

"hegh ! enak saja kau nyuruh-nyuruh.."

Sasuke menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam yang membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri..

"ahh, b-baiklah.."

Naruto mengambil tempat duduk yang sama seperti Sasuke dan duduk dibelakang Sasuke.. Naruto juga mengambil alat untuk menggosokan punggung Sasuke.. mereka berdua masih memakai handuk putih yang berada di pinggang mereka..

Naruto mulai menggosok-gosokkan punggung Sasuke dengan perlahan.. Wajah Naruto memerah menahan malu..

_Kulitnya begitu putih bersih, dibandingkan aku..._

Naruto melihat kulit tangannya dengan malas dan tatapan yang memelas.. kasihan sekali..

Sasuke tiba-tiba bicara, "hei kenapa berhenti ?"

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya, "ah iya ! maafkan aku teme.."

"hn.."

Naruto mulai menggosok-gosok lagi punggung Sasuke..

"pelan sekali sih .."

Naruto geram, "kau ini cerewet sekali sih..", twitch mulai muncul di kening Naruto..

Dia sedikit menekankan gosokannya pada punggung Sasuke..

"nah begitu kan lebih baik..", Sasuke menikmati..

Naruto menahan geram..

"gosok di sebelah sini..", Sasuke menunjuk ke arah yang dia inginkan..

"kau daritadi berisik.. kalau kau ingin yang enak, gosok saja sendiri !", Naruto bangkit berdiri..

Sasuke menengok, saat Naruto hendak menuju pintu, Sasuke menahan tangannya dan tubuh Naruto terbalik.. Naruto tidak sengaja menginjak sabun yang ada di lantai.. alhasil...

GUBRAKK !

Naruto terjatuh juga Sasuke..

"aduuuhhh ! sakit tahu !", Naruto mengelus-elus pantatnya..

Dan saat Naruto membuka matanya, tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak.. Sasuke menindih tubuhnya dan wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.. langsung saja wajah Naruto panas dan memerah.. Sasuke menatapnya dengan datar..

"te-teme.. apa yang kau lakukan ?", tanya Naruto menahan malu..

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala perlahan.. Naruto sangat kaget melihat handuk Sasuke yang telah terbuka.. wajah Naruto tambah menjadi memanas melihat pemandangan tersebut..

_Ya ampun.. ini sungguh membuat ku malu.._

Naruto bicara dalam hati..

Naruto seperti orang yang tak berdaya di bawah tubuh Sasuke.. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.. Sasuke mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di bibir Naruto.. dengan sigap ia menjilati dan menggigit kecil bibir bawah Naruto.. jantung Naruto berdegup kencang dan matanya mulai sedikit sayu.. Sasuke terus menjilati bibir Naruto dengan intens dan lidahnya memaksa masuk bibir Naruto yang tertutup rapat itu.. akhirnya sang empunya membuka kedua belah bibirnya.. betapa senangnya Sasuke dan langsung melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Naruto..

Sasuke mengajak lidah Naruto untuk bergumul.. Naruto yang sudah tak berdaya itu meraih leher Sasuke dan memeluknya dengan mesra.. Lidah Sasuke menari-nari didalam mulut Naruto sambil sesekali menggelitik dinding mulut Naruto yang membuatnya kegelian.. tak selang beberapa lama, Sasuke menghisap-hisap lidah Naruto dengan nafsu.. Naruto pun tak mau kalah, dia membalas menghisap lidah Sasuke berganti-gantian..

5 menit mereka sibuk dengan bibir mereka, Sasuke beralih pada leher Naruto dan menaikkan kaki Naruto menjepit paha Sasuke.. sambil menciumi titik tersensitive yang ada di leher Naruto, Sasuke mengelus-elus paha mulus Naruto yang membuatnya sedikit geli.. di satu titik, Sasuke menciumi lalu menjilatinya.. lidah yang hangat menjilati leher Naruto membuatnya semakin mabuk kepayang.. Sasuke mulai menghisap sedikit leher Naruto hingga memerah menimbulkan kissmark yang indah, lalu menggigitinya kecil-kecil.. Sasuke meng-kissmark leher Naruto disana sini..

Tangan kanan Sasuke sedikit membuka handuk Naruto, Naruto yang mengetahuinya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena dirinya pun telah bergairah atas ulah Sasuke pada dirinya.. langsung Saja Sasuke membuka handuk Naruto dan membuangnya sembarang tempat.. Sasuke melihat adik Naruto yang sudah mengacung tegak..

"hm.. cepat juga ya berdirinya..", kata Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman penuh kemenangan..'

"ughh.."

Tangan terampil Sasuke memegang batang kemaluan Naruto lalu sedikit memompanya..

"nghh.. t-teme.."

"tidak apa-apa..", Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Naruto..

Lama dia meremas dan memompa milik Naruto, kepalanya mulai turun dan menempatkan wajahnya pada kemaluan Naruto.. Naruto semakin merasa malu atas perlakuan Sasuke padanya.. Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan memasukan kemaluan Naruto pada mulutnya.. lidah Sasuke bermain-main di ujung adik Naruto dengan intens..

"uhhh... hmm..", erang Naruto..

Tangan kiri Sasuke bermain di kedua bola milik Naruto, sedangkan yang satunya mengelus-elus paha kiri Naruto.. kepala Sasuke di maju mundurkannya seiring dengan mulutnya yang menghisap-hisap batang kemaluan Naruto dengan begitu nafsu.

"haahh.. hh..", nafas Naruto semakin memburu..

Sasuke terus saja dengan pekerjaannya, kemudian dia beralih pada kedua bola Naruto, dijilatinya dengan perlahan lalu dihisap dan digigitinya kecil-kecil.. dihisapnya lagi sambil tangan memompa adik Naruto.. setelah itu dia menghisap kembali kemaluan Naruto.. tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto mengejang tanda bahwa ia akan keluar..

"hmm.. uhh t-teme, a-aku mau.."

"sudah keluarkan saja dobe..", suruh Sasuke

Akhirnya Naruto mengeluarkan spermanya didalam mulut Sasuke sampai tercecer keluar dari mulut Sasuke.. tubuh Naruto menjadi lemas.. Sasuke terduduk sambil mengelap bibirnya.. lalu kemudian menindih tubuh Naruto lagi..

"aku ingin masuk.. boleh ?", Sasuke meminta izin..

Naruto hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.. tangan Naruto memegang masing-masing tangan Sasuke yang berada disamping tubuhnya, Sasuke mempersiapkan kejantanannya tepat di lubang Naruto.. Sasuke mengangkat sedikit paha Naruto agar mudah dimasuki olehnya.. Sasuke mulai memasuki lubang Naruto perlahan dari ujung kepalanya..

"m-masih sempit.. hh..", Sasuke berusaha memasukan kejantanannya..

Naruto menahan sakit.. seperempat kejantanan Sasuke telah masuk dan tinggal sedikt lagi..

"tahan ya do be.."

"hummm.. uhh.."

Sasuke mendorong pantatnya, dan akhirnya miliknya pun masuk seluruhnya..

"sshh.. t-teme, s-sakit.."

"tenang saja.. hh.."

Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto.. dan mengeluar masukan kejantanannya, meng-in outkan miliknya didalam Naruto terus seperti itu yang membuat Naruto melayang..

"aahhh.. ahh teme hnnn.."

sambil mengeluar masuk, Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto kembali dengan mesra dan dibalas oleh Naruto tentunya.. beberapa menit kemudian..

SERR

Sasuke ejakulasi dan disusul oleh Naruto..

"kita pindah ke kasur dobe.."

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Sasuke menggendong tubuh Naruto yang lebih mungil dari tubuhnya itu tanpa melepas kajantanannya di dalam tubuh Naruto.. Naruto memeluk Sasuke dari depan juga pahanya memeluk pinggang Sasuke.. Sasuke membawa dirinya beserta Naruto menuju kasur..

"ughh.. kau berat dobe.."

Sesampainya di kasur, Sasuke mengganti posisi menjadi Naruto yang berada di atas, Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk menurunkan dan menaikan pantatnya.. kemudian Naruto melakukan apa yang di perintahkan Sasuke padanya..

"aahhh.. terus Naruto..", Sasuke meremas-remas dua bongkah bokong Naruto dengan gemas..

Naruto merunduk dan menghisap niple Sasuke sambil menaik turunkan pantanya pada kejantanan Sasuke dan dijepit dengan dinding prostatnya.. Sasuke merasa keenakan kedua niplenya dimanjakan oleh bibir ranum milik Naruto yang dicintainya itu sampai memerah..

Tek lama kemudian mereka pun ejakulasi.. kali ini Naruto menjadi agresif.. dia melepas kejantanan Sasuke dan mengarahkan kepalanya pada kejantanan Sasuke.. kejantanan yang basah akan cairan sperma membuat Naruto menelan ludah.. tanpa aba-aba langsung saja dia memasukkan kejantanan Sasuke pada mulutnya.. Naruto menghisapnya kuat-kuat lalu menggigiti nya karena gemasnya.. menghisap menjilat menggigit sampai puas..

Naruto memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan sigap..

"ouuuhh.. d-dobe hh..", Sasuke meremas-remas dan mendorong rambut serta kepala Naruto..

Terus saja Naruto memanjakan kejantanan Sasuke sampai akhirnya Sasuke ejakulasi untuk yang ketiga kalinya dan hasilnya seimbang dengan Naruto.. Naruto melepas milik Sasuke dari mulutnya.. Sasuke bangikt duduk menghadap Naruto dan menjilati sisa spermanya yang ada di bibir juga pipi Naruto.. Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang, lalu menyuruh Naruto dengan bergaya 'doggy style'.. Sasuke bersiap memasukan kejantanannya dari belakang.. dia mulai memasukkannya, kali ini mudah untuk dimasuki karena sudah becek dan basah..

"aaahhhh.. t-teme.. sshhh..",

Sasuke memaju mundurkan pantatnya.. dan kedua tangannya memainkan puting susu Naruto juga memelintirnya..

Di luar kamar...

Kiba dan Shikamaru sedang berjalan hendak menuju kamar Naruto untuk mengajak mereka berdua bermain kartu.. didepan pintu kamar Naruto, saat Kiba hendak mengetuk pintu dia mendengar suara aneh dari dalam kamar yang membuatnya bergidik ngeri..

"hei.. Shikamaru, kau dengar itu ?", tanya Kiba pada Shikamaru..

"hm..", angguk Shika antusias..

Mereka menuguping, menempelkan telinga pada pintu untuk mendengar apa yang terjadi..

"i-itu kan seperti erangan Naruto juga Sasuke , iya 'kan ?"

Shikamaru tak menjawab pertanyaan Kiba..

"Shikamaru ?", Kiba menengok..

"k-kau kenapa ?'

"s-sepertinya, a-adikku bangun.. Kiba..", Shikamaru gugup..

Betapa kagetnya Kiba, "a-apa kau bilang ? !", sedikit berteriak agar tidak ketahuan..

Shikamaru menarik tangan Kiba menuju kamar mereka, kebetulan Sai sedang tidak ada dikamar sedang pergi keluar ..

"ayo ikut aku !"

"h-hei lepaskan aku !"

Dari kejauhann Sakura melihat tingkah mereka berdua.. dan berjalan menghampiri pintu kamar Naruto dan Sasuke..

_Ada apa mereka kemari ?_

Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati.. Kiba dan Shikamaru pergi kembali kekamar mereka.. Sakura berhenti didepan pintu kamar Sasuke..

Dia mendengar desahan dari dalam kamar..

_Suara apa ini ? jangan-jangan ?_

Sakura menguping.. dan akhirnya dia menyadarinya, bahwa itu suara Naruto dan Sasuke.. Sakura juga tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan didalam sana..

"hiks.."

Air mata terjatuh dari pipinya yang putih mulus itu.. menahan rasa sakit dan ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.. Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya lalu pergi sambil menangis terisak-isak..

_Ternyata memang benar apa yang selama ini aku duga.. mereka benar-benar keterlaluan.. aku benci kau Naruto !_

"hiks.. hiks.."

Didalam kamar..

Sasuke dan Naruto pun telah ejakulasi untuk kesekian kalinya, peluh membasahi tubuh mereka berdua.. dan lelah juga nikmat yang mereka rasakan..

Sasuke mencabut kejantanannya dan merebahkan diri telentang di sebelah Naruto.. Naruto tidur tengkurap..

"t-teme.. aku lelah.."

"kalau begitu kita tidur saja.."

"oh iya, selamat hari valentine .. aishiteru teme.."

"ya, selamat hari valentine.. aishiteru yo dobe.."

Sasuke mematikan lampu dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka lalu beranjak pergi tidur..

Sakura berlari-lari menuju taman hotel.. dia terduduk dan menangis sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya di pinggir kolam.. Sai yang sedang duduk di gazebo sambil membaca buku, mendengar suara isakan tangis.. dia mencari dimana asal suara tersebut..

Dan ternyata, itu suara Sakura yang sedang menangis di tepi kolam.. dia menghampiri Sakura dan berjongkok disebelahnya..

"ada apa?", tanya Sai..

Tiba-tiba Sakura memeluk erat tubuh Sai dengan erat sambil menangis dan air matanya membasahi baju yang dikenakan Sai.. Sai kaget karena Sakura tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya..

"ceritalah padaku..", Sai mencoba menenangkan Sakura..

"hiks..", Sakura tetap menangis tak mau bicara sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya..

Sai menenangkannya sambil mengelus rambutnya juga punggungnya.. Sakura tetap tak mau bicara..

"ini sudah malam.. lebih baik kau tidur.. kau mau ku antar ?"

Sakura mengendurkan pelukannya dan mengangguk..

"sudah jangan menangis..", Sai menyeka air mata Sakura..

Mereka berdua berdiri, dan Sai mengantarkan Sakura sampai kamarnya..

Sesampainya didepan kamar Sakura..

"Sai.. terima kasih kau telah mengantarkanku..", Sakura tersenyum..

"ya sama-sama.. jangan menangis lagi ya.. matamu sudah sembab..", Sai membalas senyuman Sakura..

"iya.."

"baiklah aku pergi ya.."

"hm.."

Sai pun berlalu dan Sakura masuk lalu menutup pintu..

Sai pergi ke lobi untuk melanjutkan membacanya..

Beberapa jam kemudian ia kembali ke kamar.. setelah sampai, dia melihat Kiba dan Shikamaru yang sudah tertidur pulas di bawah selimut.. dia tidak berfikir apapun tentang apa yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya.. Sai langsung saja beranjak pergi tidur..

Keesokan harinya..

Mereka berlima ingin pergi jalan-jalan, lalu mereka hendak mengajak Sakura pergi.. tapi Sakura tidak ada.. Sasuke bertanya pada receptionist bahwa Sakura sudah keluar dari hotel kembali ke Konoha.. mereka pun pergi jalan-jalan tanpa Sakura..

Mereka menghabiskan waktu di hari valentine itu.. ramai sekali dijalan, banyak pasangan yang sedang merayakan hari valentine tersebut.. Naruto senang dapat melewatkan hari bahagia itu bersama Sasuke..

Tak terasa malam pun telah tiba.. saat mereka di perjalanan menuju hotel, suara handphone Sasuke berbunyi.. ternyata ayahnya memanggil..

"aku angkat telfon dulu.."

_Sasuke_

_Ada apa ayah ?_

_Fugaku_

_Besok kau harus pulang.._

_Sasuke_

_Secepat itu kah ?_

_Fugaku_

_Ya.. ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan padamu, itu penting !_

_Sasuke_

_Baiklah.._

TUT..TUT..

Fugaku mematikan telfon..

Inner Sasuke

_Ayah kenapa ya ? sepertinya dia sedang marah, dari nada bicaranya.._

Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke, "ada apa teme ?"

"besok kita pulang..", kata Sasuke datar..

Kiba heran, "cepat sekali.."

"ayah ku yang menyuruhku pulang besok.. katanya ada hal penting yang ingin dia bicarakan padaku.."

"yaaahhh..", keluh Naruto..

"baiklah kalau begitu, besok kita pulang..", kata Shikamaru..

Mereka pun sampai di hotel.. dan istirahat..

Keesokan harinya..

Hari ini mereka akan pulang.. mereka telah tiba di bandara.. di perjalanan Sasuke terus memikirkan apa yang ingin ayah bicarakan padanya.. sepenting apakah hal itu sehingga menyuruhnya pulang cepat seperti ini..

Sesampainya di bandara Konoha, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai dan Naruto pamit pulang pada Sasuke.. tadinya Sasuke ingin mengantar Naruto pulang, tapi Naruto tidak mau..

"kau pulang saja, kau kan ada hal penting bersama ayahmu.. aku akan pulang bersama mereka..", senyum Naruto..

Mereka berempat pergi meninggalkan Sasuke..

Akhirnya Sasuke sampai didepan rumahnya.. dia mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dari dalam mobil di bantu supir pribadinya..

TOK...TOK TOK

Sasuke mengetuk pintu rumahnya..

"aku pulang..", ucap Sasuke

Pintu pun dibuka, lalu tiba-tiba..

PLAKK ! !

...

...

**TBC**

Hehehehe shizu tbc dehhh.. :D

Sampai ketemu di chapter ke 15 ya ..

Jangan lupa review yee ! !

REVIEW... REVIEW...


	15. Chapter 15

**INNOCENT WORLD**

Moshi-moshi minna san .. :D

Ketemu lagi dengan Shizu di chapter 15 ..

Inilah chapter berikutnya yang ditunggu-tunggu ..

Enjoy~~...

...

...

...

**Sasu x Naru**

**Rate T or M**

**OC, OOC, Miss Typo**

PLAK !

Sasuke yang baru saja mengetuk pintu rumah, langsung disambut dengan tangan Fugaku yang melayang ke pipi kirinya sehingga kepalanya teralih ke sebelah kanan.. perih yang dirasakan Sasuke.. pipinya yang putih mulus seperti susu juga wajah yang tampan menjadi merah akibat tanda tangan keras dari ayahnya itu.. apa gerangan terjadi ? Sasuke tak mengerti mengapa ayahnya tiba-tiba muncul dan memberikan tanda merah itu pada pipi kirinya.. Sasuke menahan sakit dan tetap pandangannya tertuju pada lantai yang berada di bawahnya.. dengan penuh emosi yang telah meluap dan mata yang telah merah membara ingin mengeluarkan segala amarahnya sambil menggenggam erat sekumpulan foto-foto yang semalam dia dapatkan..

Mikoto tak dapat berkata apa-apa.. kedua bola matanya yang indah hanya dapat terbelalak sedang kedua tangannya menutup bibirnya karena terkejut melihat anak bungsunya di tampar oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri..

"kau keterlaluan Sasuke ! !", kemarahan Fugaku semakin meluap-luap..

Sasuke hanya diam merunduk menatap lantai..

"kenapa kau diam saja ? ! berhubungan dengan sesama laki-laki, dan lelaki itu adalah anak dari sahabat ayah ! ! tak bisa di maafkan !", Fugaku melempar berlembar-lembar foto tersebut pada Sasuke dengan kasar..

Foto-foto itu pun berserakan di ubin.. Sasuke melihat gambar yang terpampang pada foto tersebut, Naruto dengan dirinya yang sedang berlibur di Tokyo.. Fugaku melototi Sasuke, menunggu jawaban apa yang akan Sasuke katakan.. namun dia tetap tak bergeming sedikitpun..

"cih ! kalau begitu, pernikahanmu dengan Sakura akan dipercepat ! sehubungan dengan berakhirnya kau lulus SMA ! tak bisa di ganggu gugat, kau mengerti ? !", kata-kata Fugaku penuh penekanan dan urat otot lehernya semakin terlihat jelas sekali..

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya tanda ia kesal.. Fugaku pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Mikoto yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.. Mikoto menahan air matanya yang telah siap untuk menuruni wajah mulusnya itu..

Mikoto berkehendak untuk memegang tangan Sasuke dengan gemetar, "S-Sasuke.."

Saat beberapa centi lagi menyentuh kulit pucat Sasuke, dengan sigap Sasuke menepis tangan ibunya yang hendak memegang tangannya.. dengan merunduk dalam-dalam dia berbicara lirih..

"ibu.. aku ingin sendiri.."

Sasuke berjalan melewati ibunya yang menatap kosong pada tempat yang baru saja Sasuke tinggalkan.. perasaan Mikoto menjadi sedih, ia merasakan apa yang anaknya rasakan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia tak bisa menentang apa kehendak suaminya yang telah dikuasai oleh api kemarahan..

Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar.. sesampainya, ia masuk dan menutup pintu.. lalu ia menduduki kasur lebih tepatnya di tepi kasur dengan tangan yang bergandengan satu sama lain dengan erat menahan emosinya..

_Foto itu.. pasti ini semua ulah Sakura.. benar-benar keterlaluan dia ! selalu mengganggu ketenanganku.. apa sih yang sebenarnya ada di benaknya selama ini ? ! rasanya ingin ku cekik dia hingga tak bernafas.. Dobe, maafkan aku.. aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kali ini.._

Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah menahan rasa kecewa dan sedih.. ia menyesali dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri..

TOK TOK..

Mikoto mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke..

"Sasuke.. ini ibu nak.."

"...", yang ditanya hanya berdiam diri..

"buka pintunya Sasuke.."

TOK TOK..

Mikoto memegang gagang pintu kamar, dan ternyata tidak di kunci.. langsung saja ia masuk dan melihat Sasuke duduk di tepi kasur yang sedang menutupi wajahnya.. ia tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan Sasuke saat ini.. Mikoto menatapnya khawatir.. berjalan menuju anak bungsu yang dia sayangi dan duduk disampingnya.. mencoba menenangkan Sasuke, tangannya perlahan menyentuh punggung Sasuke dengan lembut..

"maafkan ibu, Sasuke..", ujar Mikoto dengan mimik wajah sedih..

Sasuke membuka kedua tangannya dan berusaha untuk menatap bola mata ibunya.. Onyx bertemu Onyx, mata Sasuke berkaca-kaca menahan air mata yang sangat berharga.. betapa terkejutnya Mikoto melihat pemandangan ini.. dilihatnya baik-baik mata hitam legam anaknya yang seolah sedang tercekik dalam belenggu kodrat kehidupan.. dia merasakan betul perasaan Sasuke yang sudah terpenjara oleh dalang dalam keluarga.. tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk orang yang disayanginya..

"i-ibu..", panggil Sasuke dengan nada berat namun menyesakkan..

Akhirnya air mata berlianpun jatuh dari mata Sasuke, sudah tak bisa menahan beban berat yang dinanti sejak lama yang tak pernah menjadi sebuah keinginan untuk terjadi akhirnya terjadi juga.. tangisan pun memecah, sudah lama Mikoto tak mendengar ataupun melihat Sasuke menangis.. Mikoto pun tak pernah menginginkan anaknya bersedih, tapi apa daya..

Sasuke memeluk erat ibunya, Mikoto pun membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan hangat sembari mengelus-elus punggung Sasuke menenangkan hatinya yang sedang berkecamuk terlarut dalam kesedihan..

...oOo...

Beberapa hari kemudian..

Sasuke merahasiakan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pernikahannya dengan Sakura terhadap Naruto maupun teman-temannya.. berusaha keras agar pembicaraan tak menjurus pada hal yang laknat baginya itu.. tak mau membuat kekasih yang amat dicintainya itu masuk kedalam kolam yang penuh dengan penderitaan sebagai perlawanan atas kodrat dari lahir yang mereka terima..

Bersandiwara, memasang tampang keceriaan di hadapan mereka.. padahal di tempat yang paling dalam, hatinya begitu sakit..

Berbincang-bincang dikelas dikala tak ada guru, sudah menjadi rutinitas para murid melepas penat..

"teme kau kenapa ? akhir-akhir ini, kau kelihatan sedih..", tanya Naruto menatap wajah seme tampannya dengan tatapan bingung..

"a-aku.. t-tidak apa-apa..", senyum paksa Sasuke yang di berikannya pada Naruto menjadi kejanggalan di fikiran Naruto..

Inner Naruto..

_Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke __?__ mudah-mudahan, bukan hal yang buruk menimpa dirinya.. semoga.._

Salah satu murid perempuan bercerita pada ke empat temannya dengan serius yang pembicaraan mereka terdengar oleh telinga Sasuke dan Naruto..

"hei.. hei.. kau sudah tau tidak ?", ujar perempuan berambut lurus sebahu berwarna hitam..

"sudah tau apa ?", tanya perempuan berambut ikal sepunggung berwarna kuning..

"Uchiha Sasuke akan menikah dengan wanita yang derajatnya sebanding dengan keluarga Uchiha.."

"siapa nama perempuan itu ?", tanya perempuan berambut lurus sepunggung dengan antusias..

"namanya kalau tidak salah, Haruno Sakura.."

"wah wah ini berita yang menarik..", kata perempuan berambut bob berwarna hijau..

"psstt.. psst jangan keras-keras bicaranya.. nanti Uchiha bungsu itu dengar pembicaraan kita.."

"ah.. iya.. benar juga.."

"lebih baik kita memikirkan nasib kita yang sebentar lagi lulus atau tidaknya di SMA ini.."

"hmm iya iya.."

Mereka berganti topik.. Sasuke yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka menjadi khawatir dan membuatnya meneguk ludah paksa..

_Secepat inikah hal ini tersebar ? sial.. aku takut Naruto mendengarnya dan kecewa padaku.._

Naruto terdiam sambil merunduk.. ternyata Naruto sudah dengar persis pembicaraan hangat mereka..

Sasuke mencoba memanggil Naruto, takut-takut Naruto berfikiran yang tidak – tidak tentangnya..

"dobe ?"

"...", Naruto tidak menjawab..

Sasuke menyentuh pundak Naruto dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya..

"dobe ? kau kenapa diam saja ?", Sasuke semakin panik..

Tiba-tiba Kiba datang dengan terburu-buru bersama Shikamaru..

"Naruto ! ada sesuatu hal yang gawat ! Sasuke akan menikah dengan seorang wanita !", Kiba berteriak dari jarak yang tidak jauh dari mereka sambil berlari menuju Naruto..

Kiba yang tak menyadari bahwa Sasuke berada disana melihat Sasuke yang menatap tajam padanya..

"hegh !", Kiba menjadi gugup..

"haaahhh.. kau selalu saja membuat masalah..", Shikamaru menghela nafas..

"me-memangnya kenapa ?", dengan polosnya dia bertanya..

Shikamaru menghimbau untuk melihat Naruto yang sedang merunduk dalam-dalam sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.. Kiba pun melihat Naruto.. dia tambah bingung..

"aku jadi tak mengerti..", Kiba menaruh tangan kanan didagunya..

Shikamaru menjadi kesal, "kau tidak mengerti juga ya ? !"

DUAK !

Shikamaru menjitak kepala Kiba sampai terdorong ke bawah, sungguh malang nasib anak ini.. terlalu polos, sampai kelewat batas.. payah, tak bermoral, katro, tidak tahu diri, mesum, bo- *di sumpel sama Kiba*

(Kiba: hei kata-katanya berlebihan baka ! kau ini senang sekali menjelek-jelekan diriku ya !

Shizu: *kabur sepuluh ribu langkah anlene*)

"aduhh.. sakit tau !", Kiba meringis kesakitan sambil memegang dan mengelus kepalanya yang benjol sebesar bola baseball itu..

Naruto mulai mengeluarkan kata-katanya, "k-kenapa kau merahasiakan hal itu padaku teme ?", Naruto berbicara lirih menahan air mata..

Jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang sampai kepalanya merasakan denyutan yang amat keras..

"i-itu.. karena aku takut kau pergi meninggalkanku dan kecewa padaku, dobe.."

"malah inilah yang membuatku kecewa !", nada bicara Naruto semakin tinggi..

"aku minta maaf.. aku juga sebenarnya tak ingin menikah dengannya.."

"bohong ! jadi kau sudah merencanakan persiapan pernikahan bersama wanita pengganggu itu kan ? !", Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil menggebrak meja yang ada didepannya, yang membuat Kiba dan Shikamaru tersentak kaget..

BRAK !

Sasuke mendongak menatap kekasihnya yang berdiri secara tiba-tiba dengan wajah penuh kesedihan tak dapat meyakinkan Naruto..

TENG TENG..

Bel pulang berbunyi.. Naruto langsung mengambil tasnya lalu beranjak pergi.. menyingkirkan tubuh Kiba dan Shikamaru dan mendorongnya dengan kasar karena telah menghalangi jalannya.. tapi dengan cepat Sasuke menangkap tangan Naruto yang membuatnya menghentikan kegiatannya..

"aku mohon.. dobe.."

Naruto memandang Sasuke dan memalingkan wajahnya kedepan, tak lupa ia menepis tangan Sasuke yang menahannya..

Tanpa berkata satu patah kata pun, Naruto telah berlalu.. 

...oOo... 

_Aku tidak menyangka bisa jadi begini.. apakah, hal ini akan membuat hubungan kami hancur ? kami-sama, apa yang harus aku perbuat ?_

Naruto gelisah memikirkan tentang pernikahan Sasuke yang tak lama lagi.. apalagi dia juga harus belajar keras karena harus mengikuti ujian untuk kelulusannya nanti..

Di tempat lain.. tepatnya di kamar Sakura..

Kamar yang didominasi oleh warna pink, dan aroma wangi parfum yang semerbak menambah kesan yang terlalu wanita sekali.. Sakura sedang menyisir rambutnya yang indah sambil bercermin didepan cermin yang besar yang ada di meja sambil duduk.. menyunggingkan senyuman kemenangan.. tinggal menghitung hari untuk hari yang ditunggu-tungganya sejak sekian lama..

_Hmm.. akhirnya, tuan putri akan dipersatukan kembali dengan pangeran yang memang seharusnya bersamaku selama ini.. dia.. orang yang telah merebut Sasuke, tak akan kubiarkan lagi bertindak sesukanya.._

"aku sudah berada di puncak kejayaanku ! hahahahaha !", Sakura tertawa nista.. tak perduli seberapa besar dosa yang telah ia lakukan.. ia hanya menganggap semua yang ia lakukan adalah halal..

Keluarga Sasuke sedang menikmati makan malam mereka malam ini.. makanan lezat telah tersaji diatas meja.. tetapi, Sasuke hanya termenung dan diam menatapi makanan di depan wajahnya.. tak sedikit pun menyentuh, memakannya saja tidak.. Mikoto yang melihatnya pun menjadi tambah khawatir..

"kau kenapa nak ? kenapa makananmu tidak di makan ?", tanya Mikoto pada Sasuke..

"...", Sasuke hanya diam dan menggelengkan kepalanya..

Fugaku yang melihat tingkah Sasuke menjadi sedikit geram, "kalau kau sedang ditanya ibumu, jawab !"

"ayah.. sudahlah, tak usah marah-marah juga bisa kan ?", Itachi melerai kemarahan ayahnya..

Fugaku menggerutu.. Sasuke pun menyentuh sendok dengan tangan kanannya.. bukan di makan makanannya malah dia mengaduk-aduk makanan itu dengan sendok..

"kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu untuk acara pernikahanmu nanti.. mengerti ?", ujar Fugaku penuh penekanan..

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduk, "aku mau ke kamar.."

"Sasuke, makan dulu..", ibunya memanggil dengan nada sedikit sedih..

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan kata-kata ayahnya.. dan berbalik lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka yang masih duduk rapi di tempat duduk masing-masing.. Fugaku pun berdiri..

"kalau kau masih bersikap acuh begini, ayah akan mengganggu kehidupan keluarga Minato beserta anaknya itu !"

Sasuke sedikit membelalakan kedua bola mata hitamnya..

DEG DEG..

Sasuke merunduk dan tetap berjalan menuju kamar.. Itachi berbicara..

"aku sudah tak mood untuk makan..", Itachi meneguk air minum yang ada di gelas kristal lalu menaruhnya dan berdiri.. "aku juga mau ke kamar.."

"hei Itachi.. ada apa denganmu ?", tanya Fugaku..

Itachi berjalan meninggalkan meja dan berlalu..

"dasar.. tidak adik tidak kakaknya, sama saja ! susah diatur !", murka Fugaku..

"sudahlah ayah tenang.. mereka kan lagipula sudah besar.. ayah duduk saja dan meneruskan makannya ya..", Mikoto mencoba menenangkan hati Fugaku..

"hmmm..", Fugaku pun mengalah dan duduk kembali meneruskan acara makan malamnya..

Beberapa menit kemudian Fugaku menelfon Minato..

_Minato_

_Eh Fugaku.. sudah lama kita tak berbicara di telefon.. ada apa tumben ? hehe_

_Fugaku_

_Tak usah berbasa-basi ! aku tak mau bergurau dengan mu ! ada hal penting yang ingin ku bicarakan pada mu.._

_Minato_

_a-apa itu Fugaku ?_

_Fugaku_

_Bilang pada anakmu, jangan pernah dekati anakku lagi !_

_Minato_

_m-maksudmu Sasuke ?_

_Fugaku_

_Iya ! kalau anakmu masih berhubungan dengan anakku, aku akan hancurkan keluarga mu tanpa ragu dan tanpa belas kasihan ! kau mengerti ? !_

_Minato_

_b-baiklah.._

TUT..TUT..

Fugaku langsung mematikan telfonnya tanpa memberi salam sedikitpun.. Minato heran, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.. Minato menyuruh Kushina untuk memanggil Naruto yang sedang berada di dalam kamar.. Naruto pun menghampiri ayahnya..

"ada apa ayah ?", tanya Naruto..

"tadi ayah Sasuke menelfon ayah sambil marah-marah.. dai bilang, kau jangan dekati Sasuke lagi.. apa maksudnya itu ? ! sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? !", ujar Minato sedikit berteriak..

Naruto kaget dan membelalakan matanya..

"i-itu..", jawab Naruto gugup dan takut..

Minato meraih kedua pundak Naruto dan mengguncang-guncangkannya, "katakan pada ayah ! ada apa hubungan mu dengan dia ? !"

Naruto terdiam sambil merunduk..

"jawab !"

"s-sebenarnya, aku dan Sasuke adalah pasangan kekasih.. dan Sasuke akan menikah dengan Sakura.."

"a-apa kau bilang ? ! jadi kau HOMO ? !"

Naruto mengangguk dengan ketakutan.. ayahnya shock seolah tidak percaya anak satu-satunya itu mempunyai kelainan seksual.. Minato melepas tangannya dari pundak Naruto kemudian memegang dahinya sendiri dengan lunglai..

"j-jadi drama itu jangan-jangan memang benar kenyataan saat dia menciummu ?"

Minato menjadi frustasi dan mendorong Naruto hingga terjatuh terduduk kebelakang.. lalu menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan kemarahan yang sudah diambang batas..

"aaaarrrrrggggghhhhhh ! ! !"

Kekerabatan hancur.. persahabatan yang dibangun sejak lama menjadi runtuh akibat penyebab yang sulit untuk dicerna dan diterima.. Minato hanya pasrah atas apa yang akan terjadi pada keluarganya untuk kedepannya nanti.. sudah terlalu banyak masalah ditambah dengan masalah yang tak bisa di anggap remeh maupun sepele.. takut-takut, nyawa orang yang disayangi pergi melayang dengan sia-sia..

Kushina yang tak tega melihat anaknya menghampiri Naruto dan memeluknya, "Naruto.. maafkanlah ayahmu.."

Wajah Naruto berubah menjadi memerah dan air matapun terjatuh di wajah manisnya..

Pertanda buruk...

...

...

...

...oOo...

**TBC**

Hehehehe shizu tbc dehhh.. :D

Sampai ketemu di chapter ke 16 ya ..

Jangan lupa review yee ! !

REVIEW... REVIEW...


	16. Chapter 16

**INNOCENT WORLD**

Moshi-moshi minna san .. :D

Ketemu lagi dengan Shizu di chapter 16 ..

Inilah chapter berikutnya yang ditunggu-tunggu ..

Enjoy~~...

...

...

...

**Sasu x Naru**

**Rate T or M**

**OC, OOC, Miss Typo**

Hari hari berlalu dengan cepat.. kini pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura sudah dibicarakan banyak orang.. dari satu mulut ke mulut yang lainnya menyebar.. apalagi Sasuke adalah keluarga yang cukup terkenal dan memiliki derajat yang tinggi, sama seperti keluarga Sakura.. tapi keluarga masing – masing menyembunyikan hubungan yang sebenarnya antara Sasuke dengan Naruto, karena itu menurut mereka adalah suatu aib yang harus di musnahkan dan tidak boleh terjadi.. itu akan membuat derajat keluarganya akan turun..

Sasuke tidak boleh menghubungi Naruto lagi, kesekolah pun Sasuke dijaga ketat oleh bodyguard yang di perintahkan oleh Fugaku.. mereka tak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain pasrah dan menyerahkan segalanya pada Tuhan.. mereka tahu, bahwa diri mereka telah berdosa dan Kami-sama tidak akan menyetujui hubungan mereka berdua.. dan akhirnya garis pemisah sudah berada di ujung tanduk di kehidupan mereka masing-masing..

Kemana pun Sasuke, dia selalu diikuti para pengawal yang menjaganya.. Fugaku takut kalau anak bungsu yang disayanginya kabur bersama Naruto.. beberapa orang yang diperintahkan Fugaku mengawasi segala aktifitas keluarga Minato tanpa ketahuan, tapi mereka sadar kalau mereka selalu di awasi.. keluarga Minato selalu berhati-hati jika hendak melakukan sesuatu yang dianggap mencurigakan..

Ujian akhir pun datang.. Sasuke dan Naruto telah mempersiapkan diri dan fikirannya untuk mengisi lembaran jawaban penentu kelulusan mereka.. sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, banyak murid yang berada di luar kelas.. Sasuke pun keluar dari sebuah Limousine beraksen mewah serta diikuti dua mobil khusus pengawas Sasuke berwarna hitam.. para pengawas Sasuke masing-masing memakai jas dan celana hitam juga berdasi.. begitu rapih dan glamour, tak lupa kacamata hitam yang mereka pakai dan sepatu hitam yang mewah.. serba hitam.. dua pengawas berada di samping kanan kiri Sasuke dan sisanya berada didalam mobil.. mereka semua termasuk Sasuke menjadi sorotan mata para murid-murid yang melihatnya..

Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, juga Sai yang berada di luar kelas tepatnya di pinggir balkon lantai dua, kelas mereka berada di lantai dua sedang memegang buku sambil menghafal..

Sai menghafal sambil menutup bukunya dan tak sengaja melihat Sasuke yang dikawal sedang berjalan, "hei.. itu Sasuke datang !", Sai memanggil teman-temannya..

"mana-mana ?", tanya Kiba dengan antusias..

Naruto dan Shikamaru pun melihat..

Sai menunjuk kearah Sasuke, "itu disana !"

Tatapan wajah Naruto menjadi sayu menandakan bahwa dia sedih..

_Sampai segitunya kah ? Sasuke tak boleh mendekatiku sampai dikawal seperti itu.._

Sai menatap Naruto.. dia menyadari benar apa yang Naruto saat ini setelah melihat Sasuke..

Sasuke berjalan menaiki tangga, pandangan tertuju padanya.. Sasuke sebentar lagi akan berpapasan dengan Naruto.. jantung Naruto berdegup kencang..

DEG DEG

Ketika berpapasan, slow motion.. Sasuke menatap Naruto tanpa ekspresi sekejap lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dan masuk kedalam kelas.. Naruto yang ditatap oleh Sasuke begitu menyedihkan.. sakit, itulah yang ia rasakan.. Sasuke sudah tidak memperdulikannya lagi sekarang dan ia sudah sangat jauh dari jangkauannya kini.. Naruto menunduk dalam-dalam..

Kiba mengelus pundak Naruto perlahan, "sabar.. aku mengerti perasaanmu kawan.."

TENG TENG..

Bel pun berbunyi.. Shikamaru dan Kiba masuk ke kelas di samping kelas Naruto.. karena kelasnya dibagi menjadi dua dan duduk sendiri-sendiri.. Sai yang satu kelas dengan Naruto masuk ke dalam kelas.. Naruto melihat Sasuke telah duduk dibarisan belakang no 2 yang di kanan kirinya ada bodyguard yang telah berdiri tegak mengawasi Sasuke.. Sasuke menatap Naruto, Naruto terkejut dan menunduk sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduknya di samping barisan Sasuke, sedangkan Sai berada paling belakang di belakang Sasuke tepatnya.. sedari tadi Sai sudah membaca gerak gerik Naruto..

Lembar jawaban di berikan oleh pengawas ujian.. dan pengisian pun dimulai.. sebenarnya Sasuke risih dengan keadaannya saat ini..

_Dobe.. maafkan aku.. sesungguhnya aku tak mau begini.. tapi aku tak bisa menyangkal dan tak bisa menolak perintah ayahku.._

Sasuke bicara dalam hati dengan lirih..

Para murid telah menyelesaikan ujian hari ini..

Sudah 1 minggu ujian berlangsung.. dan tinggal menghitung hari untuk acara pernikahan Sasuke..

Beberapa hari kemudian hasil ujian di umumkan.. para murid dari setiap kelas telah menerima amplop yang berisikan hasil kerja keras mereka selama tiga tahun ini.. dengan rasa penasaran dan hati yang deg-degan, mereka membuka amplop.. kemudian..

"HOORREEEE ! !", semua berjingkrak – jingkrak kegirangan bahwa mereka telah lulus..

Kiba melompat-lompat heboh, Shikamaru mengekspresikan kemenangannya dengan berkata 'yeah' sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum.. tetapi Naruto..

Terdiam terpaku menatapi selembar kertas yang ia pegang..

"kau kenapa Naruto ? apa kau tidak lulus ?", tanya Kiba yang tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatan jingkrak-menjingkraknya itu..

"ah..", Naruto melihat ketiga kawannya dengan tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya..

Sai mulai bicara, "jangan memaksakan diri.. aku tahu apa yang kau fikirkan.."

"eh.. ngomong-ngomong Sasuke tidak datang.", ujar Shika mencari keberadaan Sasuke disekelilingnya..

"ah iya kau benar !", Kiba juga menyadari..

"mungkin.. dia sibuk dengan acara pernikahannya yang tinggal 2 hari lagi..", kata Naruto dengan raut wajah sedih..

"kenapa kau bicara begitu ? ! kau rela dia menikah dengan perempuan jalang itu ? !", Kiba sedikit membentak Naruto..

"Kiba benar Naruto.. kau seharusnya bertindak sesuatu.. aku juga tidak setuju mereka berdua menikah..", Shikamaru menyambung perkataan Kiba..

"k-kalian..", Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar mereka bilang begitu..

"Naruto, sebenarnya aku tidak senang melihat kau bersama Sasuke.. tapi aku ingin melihat kau bahagia.. aku bersedia membantumu merebut Sasuke kembali..", Sai tersenyum di akhir kalimat..

ShikaKibaNaru membelalakan matanya, "APA ? !

"k-kau ternyata menyukai Naruto ? !", ujar Shikamaru tak percaya..

"aduhh aku jadi pusing..", Kiba memegang dahinya dengan tangan kanan..

"S-Sai.. kau tidak bercanda kan ?", tanya Naruto..

"tentu saja tidak.. tapi aku akan mempersatukan kau kembali dengan Sasuke.."

Kiba langsung menunjuk tangannya ke atas, "aku juga ! .. hei Shikamaru kau juga..", dengan tatapan malas Kiba menegur Shika..

"hmmm.. iya, aku ikut.."

"terima kasih semuanya..", Naruto tersenyum..

Tiba – tiba hand phone Naruto berbunyi..

_Nomor pribadi ?_

Naruto mengangkat telefon tersebut..

_Naruto_

_halo.. ini siapa ?_

_Sasuke_

_Ini aku, dobe.._

_Naruto_

_Te-teme ? !_

_Sasuke_

_Apa kau bisa menemuiku ?_

_Naruto_

_Te-tentu.. dimana ?_

_Sasuke_

_Aku tunggu kau di pusat mall Konoha.._

_Naruto_

_Baiklah.. aku akan kesana sekarang.._

KLIK

Naruto menutup telefon dari Sasuke.. Kiba langsung bertanya..

"dari Sasuke kan ?"

"iya.."

"sudah kau kesana saja menemuinya.. ini kesempatan !", Kiba mendorong-dorong Naruto..

Naruto pun mengangguk dan pergi berlari menemui Sasuke di pusat mall..

...oOo...

Sesampainya disana.. Naruto dengan gelisah mencari Sasuke tapi tidak ketemu juga.. apa dia berbohong ?.. dia berhenti sejenak membungkuk kelelahan sambil kedua tangannya menyangga pada dengkulnya..

"hhh.. hh.. aku lelah..", keringat mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya..

Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menyentuh pundaknya membuat Naruto terkejut dan reflek menengok kebelakang..

"S-siapa kau ? !"

Sesosok tubuh laki-laki yang menundukan kepalanya yang tertutup cupluk jaket kulit berwarna coklat tua sukses membuat Naruto menjadi penasaran..

Dia pun mendongak dan menatap wajah Naruto..

_Sa-sasuke ?_

"ahh ternyata kau !.. huh mengagetkanku saja kau ini..", kata Naruto ketus..

"hmm tenanglah Dobe.. jangan memanggil namaku keras-keras.."

"ba-baiklah.."

Naruto dan Sasuke pun berjalan santai sambil mengobrol-ngobrol..

"oh ya.. kenapa kau tidak bersama pengawalmu ?", Naruto membuka pembicaraan..

"kalau aku bersama pengawalku, tak mungkin aku dapat bertemu denganmu sekarang bodoh.."

"hei ! tak usah pakai bodoh juga bisa kan ? !"

"hn.."

"huh dasar menyebalkan..", Naruto menggembungkan pipinya..

"sebenarnya aku ini kabur dari dalam kamar..", ujar Sasuke sambil menelusupkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku..

"kau benar-benar nekat.."

"kalau tidak nekat, aku tak akan kuat menahan rasa rinduku padamu dobe.."

"ah teme.. kau bisa saja.. ehh bagaimana caramu kabur ?"

"didepan kamar sudah ada yang menjaga.. aku kabur lewat jendela, dan turun dari lantai dua memakai tali.. kemudian mengendap-endap dan memanjat pagar setelah itu kabur.."

"lalu bagaimana dengan nomor yang tadi ? bukankah kau tidak boleh menghubungiku ?"

"aku membeli kartu baru dan langsung menelfonmu.."

"hmm dasar Uchiha.."

Mereka berdua tertawa-tawa kemudian menikmati kencan tak diskenario itu.. dengan rasa yang amat senang Naruto dan Sasuke bersenda gurau.. kemudian mampir di sebuah restoran untuk makan siang.. lalu berjalan-jalan mencari souvenir..

"teme lihat ini !", Naruto memanggil Sasuke..

"ada apa ?", Sasuke menghampiri Naruto..

"lihat ini. Lucu sekali kan ?", Naruto memegang sepasang gelang tali yang ada gantungan dolphin berwarna perak..

Naruto memperagakan, "lumba-lumba ini kalau disatukan seperti sedang berciuman karena letak posisi mereka berlawanan.."

"wahh bagus juga..", Sasuke memegang gelang yang satunya..

Wanita pemilik toko souvenir menghampiri mereka berdua, "ada yang bisa saya bantu ?"

"ah ini berapa ?", ujar Sasuke menyodorkan gelang tersebut..

"kalau ini harganya 15.000.. karena ini sepasang dan sudah limited edition, saya beri harga spesial deh jadi 20.000.."

"yang benar nih ? !", kata Naruto senang..

"tentu saja..", penjual itu tersenyum ramah..

"kalau begitu aku beli..", Sasuke memberikan uang 20.000 dari dompetnya..

Penjual itu membungkus belanjaan mereka berdua, "terima kasih banyak.."

"sama-sama", ujar Naruto tersenyum..

Mereka pun berlalu.. di jalan mereka membuka pembungkus gelang itu.. Naruto memilih dolphin yang menghadap ke kanan dan Sasuke kekiri..

"apa kau benar yakin ingin memakai gelang seperti ini ?"

"iya.. ini kenang-kenangan dari ku ya..", Sasuke tersenyum pada Naruto..

Waja Naruto memerah seketika, sudah lama ia tak melihat Sasuke tersenyum lembut padanya yang selalu memasang wajah stoic andalannya itu..

"sini ku pakaikan..", Sasuke memasang gelang Naruto pada pergelangan tangan kekasihnya itu..

Sungguh menyenangkan.. Naruto pun berbalik memakaikan gelang tersebut pada tangan Sasuke.. mereka kembali melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka di dalam mall.. tertawa-tawa bahagia tanpa tak menyadari bahwa akan ada hal buruk terjadi..

Di dalam restoran, Fugaku sedang rapat bersama para petinggi lainnya.. Fugaku yang mengadakan rapat tersebut mengenai suatu saham yang akan mereka bangun.. tempat duduk mereka berada di pinggir kaca restoran yang bisa menembus pandang keluar .. di tengah-tengah topik pembicaraan, Fugaku tak sengaja melihat anaknya bersama Naruto yang baru saja lewat.. Fugaku langsung emosi dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya kemudian bangkit berdiri..

"rapatnya kita akhiri sampai disini dulu.. besok kita sambung lagi..", ujar Fugaku menahan amarah dan berjalan keluar restoran untuk menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke..

Fugaku berkata pada bodyguardnya, "kerja kalian tak becus ! Sasuke masih bisa melarikan diri !"

Salah satu bodyguardnya menghubungi pengawal Sasuke yang berada didepan kamar Sasuke, "kalian memang bodoh, Tuan Sasuke kabur !"

Pengawal Sasuke langsung mengetuk pintu dan membukanya, ternyata Sasuke memang tidak ada.. dan mereka menemukan pintu jendela yang telah terbuka dan seutas tali menuju lantai bawah..

Fugaku mengejar Sasuke dan Naruto .. mereka berdua tidak menyadarinya.. Fugaku memegang pundak kanan Naruto dan membalikan tubuh Naruto.. kemudian..

BUAGH !

Pukulan keras mendarat pada pipi Naruto.. Naruto pun ambruk ke bawah dengan meringis kesakitan memegang pipinya yang memar dan bibirnya mengeluarkan darah..

"ssshhh.."

"ayah hentikan !", Sasuke menahan tangan Fugaku yang hendak memukul Naruto lagi..

Pengawal tangan kanan Fugaku pun ikut menahan tubuh Fugaku..

"minggir kalian !", Fugaku berusaha melepaskan diri dan berhasil kemudian menunjuk wajah Naruto yang sedang terduduk memegang pipinya..

"sudah ku bilang jangan dekati anakku ! !", Fugaku murka..

Sasuke membela, "bukan dia yang salah ayah ! tapi aku ! !"

PLAK !

Fugaku menampar Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga..

"kau.. kau anak yang durhaka ! ! kamu akan ayah kurung sampai acara pernikahanmu terlaksana ! mengerti ? !", Fugaku melototi Sasuke dengan mata yang sudah merah, "pengawal ! bawa Sasuke kedalam mobil !"

Para pengawal langsung membekuk Sasuke namun Sasuke mencak-mencak..

"lepaskan aku !"

Tapi tenaganya tidak cukup untuk melawan.. dan Sasuke diseret keluar mall.. sedangkan Naruto..

"dan kau ! jangan pernah lagi kau ganggu dia ! akan kubunuh kau !", Fugaku marah besar dan kata-katanya penuh dengan penekanan..

Lalu ia pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terduduk, para pengunjung mall yang melihat kejadian tersebut memperhatikan Naruto dengan rasa prihatin.. ternyata ShikaKibaSai mengikuti Naruto dan baru menemukan Naruto yang tengah terduduk menjadi bahan tontonan orang.. mereka bertiga menghampiri Naruto..

"NARUTOOOO ! !"

Mereka membantu Naruto untuk berdiri dan membopongnya.. membawa Naruto pulang kerumah..

...oOo...

"aduhh sakit.. sshh", ringis Naruto yang pipinya sedang di kompres oleh Sai di rumah Naruto..

"iya.. ini sudah perlahan..", kata Sai menenangkan..

Mereka berempat duduk di sofa.. dan Kushina datang dari dapur membawakan 4 cangkir teh..

"wahh bi, tak usah repot-repot..", kata Kiba..

"sudah.. tak apa..", Kushina ikut duduk, "kenapa Naruto bisa begini ?"

"tadi dia dipukul oleh ayah Sasuke, bi..", Shikamaru menjelaskan..

"APA ? !", Minato berteriak di ambang pintu, ia baru saja pulang dari kantor, "ayah kan sudah bilang jangan punya masalah dengan keluarga Uchiha ! !"

Mereka semua terdiam..

Sai bicara, "maaf om, lebih baik kami pulang.. ini sudah malam.."

ShikaKibaSai pamit pulang.. Minato melempar tas pada sofa..

"dasar anak yang menyusahkan !", Minato hendak menampar Naruto tapi tangannya di halang oleh Kushina..

"ayah tenangkan dirimu !", Kushina tidak mau Minato menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan kekerasan pada anak satu-satunya itu.. selesaikanlah dengan kepala dingin..

Tubuh Naruto gemetar dan dengan nafas yang memburu, ketakutannya bertambah saat ayahnya akan menampar dirinya.. sungguh menyedihkan dirinya sekarang.. sudah terdesak seperti terjepit dia antara dua tembok yang semakin menghimpitnya.. ia hanya ingin menolong Sasuke, ia selalu berdo'a dalam do'anya agar mereka dapat dipersatukan hingga mereka tua dan akhirnya meninggal dunia..

Disisi lain..

ShikaKibaSai yang sedang berjalan melihat 3 mobil mewah berlainan arah dengan mereka..

"eh bukannya itu mobil ayah Sasuke ?", kata Kiba sambil menunjuk ke arah mobil tersebut..

Shikamaru juga ikut bicara, "mereka berbelok ke arah rumah Naruto.."

"ja-jangan – jangan..", Sai berkata sambil membelalakan matanya..

Shikamaru dan Kiba punya fikiran yang sama dengan Sai.. mereka mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Sai dalam benaknya.. keringat dingin muncul didahi mereka masing-masing..

Apakah yang mereka duga itu benar ? dan apakah akan terjadi ? entahlah..

...

...

**TBC**

Hehehehe shizu tbc dehhh.. :D

Sampai ketemu di chapter ke 17 ya ..

Jangan lupa review yee ! !

REVIEW... REVIEW...


	17. Chapter 17

**INNOCENT WORLD**

Moshi-moshi minna san .. :D

Ketemu lagi dengan Shizu di chapter 17 ..

Inilah chapter berikutnya yang ditunggu-tunggu ..

Enjoy~~...

...

...

...

**Sasu x Naru**

**Rate T or M**

**OC, OOC, Miss Typo**

Tiga mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang mendahului ShikaKibaSai.. mereka berfikir sama satu dengan yang lainnya.. arah tiga mobil tersebut mengarah jalan menuju rumah kediaman Naruto, mobil paling depan membanting stir sehingga berbelok ke sebelah kiri dan diikuti oleh dua mobil lainnya.. mereka bertiga membalikan tubuh dan hanya dapat melihat dengan sedikit kecemasan di hati mereka masing-masing.. apa benar ketiga mobil milik keluarga Uchiha akan menuju rumah Naruto ? kalau benar begitu bisa gawat pikir mereka..

Ternyata memang benar dugaan mereka, ketiga mobil berhenti tepat didepan rumah Naruto.. pada mobil yang paling pertama, keluar lah supir dan membuka pintu belakang lalu sebuah kaki menapak keluar dari pintu.. sepatu mewah hitam mengkilat, dan pada akhirnya muncullah sesosok laki-laki yang dihormati yang tidak lain adalah Uchiha Fugaku.. ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke depan gerbang rumah, supir menutup kembali pintu mobil.. salah satu bodyguard memencet bel yang ada di samping tembok pagar.. Kushina yang mendengar suara bel langsung bergegas menuju pintu dan membukanya.. dilihatnya, ternyata ada Fugaku berdiri gagah didepan rumah miliknya..

DEG !

Detak jantung Kushina menjadi cepat.. dengan langkah yang berat ia membawa kedua kakinya berjalan menuju ke arah Fugaku..

Sesampainya didepan pagar, ia membuka pengait pintu kemudian membuka pagar..

"Fu-fugaku.. silahkan masuk..", dengan sedikit terbata-bata ia berusaha menyapa Fugaku..

Fugaku langsung menjawab dengan tegas, "tidak ! terima kasih.. dimana Minato ? aku ingin bicara.."

Minato yang mendengar ada suara diluar dari dalam rumah berjalan keluar sembari bertanya pada istrinya, "siapa bu ?"

Kata-katanya tiba-tiba menjadi terhenti ketika ia melihat ada Fugaku berkunjung.. ia sedikit membulatkan kedua matanya.. reaksinya kini menjadi gugup dan takut..

_Ada apalagi ini ? _

Minato melangkahkan kakinya menuju Kushina dan berdiri tepat disebelahnya.. Minato menatap bola mata yang hitam legam milik keluarga Uchiha.. terbaca sudah apa yang akan Fugaku katakan dan maksud tujuannya kemari dari melihat kedua bola mata yang memang sungguh gelap tersebut..

Minato memulai, "Fugaku, ada apa kemari ?"

"hmm.. aku ada sesuatu hal yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu..", Fugaku tersenyum sinis..

"aku tahu.. pasti tentang mereka berdua yang masih berhubungan bukan ?"

"hahaha kau ternyata mengerti juga ya apa maksud kedatanganku kemari..", Fugaku tertawa renyah.. "aku sudah mengatakannya padamu 'kan ? kenapa masih di langgar juga ? kau mau bermain perang dingin bersama Uchiha ya ?"

Keringat dingin meluncur di kening dan pelipis Minato, "aku sudah menghimbau juga mengatakan pada Naruto tapi mungkin mereka berdualah yang keras kepala..", kata-kata Minato begitu serius keluar dari mulutnya..

Mata Fugaku sedikit menyipit, "jadi, kau menyalahkan anakku, begitu ?"

Minato langsung menyangkal, "bukan.. aku tak menyalahkan dia.. apa kau mengerti ? mereka berdua memang sudah begitu sangat dekat.."

"kau dengar.. walaupun kita adalah sahabat, tapi sekarang itu semua menjadi masa lalu.. mengerti ? !"

GLEK !

Minato meneguk ludahnya paksa.. Kushina yang semakin bergetar memegang masing-masing tangannya..

"..." Minato hanya terdiam dan sedikit merundukkan kepala ke arah lain..

"kenapa ? kau takut ?", Fugaku meremehkan..

Tak ada jawaban yang membuat Fugaku sedikit kesal kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraannya, "dimana anakmu ?"

Terkejut Minato dan Kushina mendengar perkataan Fugaku.. mereka berdua takut anak semata wayangnya akan diapa-apakan lagi oleh Fugaku seperti kejadian tadi sore.. Minato tak menyangka masalah itu menjadi semakin serumit ini..

Ternyata Naruto telah mendengar percakapan mereka semua dari dalam.. ia merasa namanya disebut, langsung saja ia keluar sambil merundukkan kepalanya.. Fugaku yang melihatnya menyunggingkan senyuman sinis andalannya..

Naruto berjalan menghampiri Fugaku dan merundukan dirinya meminta maaf, "saya minta maaf.."

Fugaku semakin muak melihat tingkah Naruto, "kau mau minta maaf ? apa kau menginginkan maaf dariku ?"

Fugaku meyentuh kedua pundak Naruto dan menekannya sehingga tubuh Naruto terduduk dihadapanya..

BRUK !

"NARUTO !", ayah Naruto berteriak kencang dan hendak menolongnya tetapi di hadang oleh dua bodyguard..

Kushina hanya dapat menahan tangis..

"kalau begitu.. cium sepatuku sekarang !", ujar Fugaku penuh penekanan..

Betapa terkejutnya Naruto termasuk kedua orang tuanya sendiri..

_Apakah aku harus melakukan apa yang dikatakan pria ini ?_

Hati Naruto begitu sangat sakit.. dia hanya dapat menggigit bawah bibirnya karena kesal dan tak bisa melawan..

Tetapi Naruto tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, kedua telapak tangannya menahan berat tubuhnya lalu merundukkan kepalanya hendak mencium sepatu milik Fugaku..

Minato semakin geram, "jangan Naruto ! !", Minato tak bisa berbuat apapun karena tubuhnya dikunci oleh kedua bodyguard..

Inner Fugaku

_Sebenarnya aku tak mau menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal bodoh ini.. tetapi dia tetap keras kepala tak mendengarkan suruhanku.. dan akibatnya kau harus menanggung beban karena kesalahanmu sendiri !_

Beberepa senti lagi bibir Naruto menyentuh bahan kulit dari sepatu tersebut yang dingin.. tetapi tiba-tiba dia mengentikan kegiatannya itu.. Fugaku terheran-heran sambil menatap Naruto yang berada di bawah..

Naruto mendongakan kepalanya ke atas menatap Fugaku penuh keseriusan.. sebelah mata Naruto tertutupi poni rambut kuningnya sehingga menampakkan bahwa Naruto tidak mau lalu memicingkan mata..

Dengan suara berat Naruto berkata, "aku TIDAK mau.."

Fugaku kesal dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya, lututnya dinaikkan keatas dengan sekuat tenaga sehingga menghantam keras pada dagu Naruto..

DUAK !

Kemudian Naruto terpental kebelakang meringis kesakitan dan bibirnya mengeluarkan sedikit darah kembali..

"kau membuat ku muak ! !", kata Fugaku dengan lantang..

"NARUTOO ! !", teriak Kushina dan Minato langsung menghampiri Naruto yang jatuh terduduk..

Fugaku menatap wajah Naruto dengan rasa kebencian..

"kau sudah membuatku bertambah kesal saja.. sudahi lah hubungan mu dengan Sasuke ! mengerti ? !", ucap Fugaku penuh penekanan.. kemudian ia membalikkan dirinya membelakangi Naruto, Minato juga Kushina kemudian hendak berjalan..

"aku sudah memperingatkan Sasuke..", Naruto berkata dengan lirih..

Langkah kaki Fugaku terhenti karena perkataan yang dilontarkan Naruto padanya.. Fugaku masih saja tetap tidak mempercayainya.. dia hanya diam dan berjalan menuju pintu mobil, di bukakan pintu itu oleh supir.. semua pengikutnya pun masuk kedalam mobil dan melaju meninggalkan keluarga tersebut..

Minato merunduk dalam-dalam.. Naruto menatap ke arah ayah yang begitu ia sayangi dengan wajah sedih..

"a-aku minta maaf ayah.."

Minato mendongakan kepalanya dan memandang Naruto, "tidak apa-apa nak..", dia hanya tersenyum lemah dan mengelus puncak kepala Naruto, "ayah juga minta maaf telah berlaku kasar padamu akhir-akhir ini.. itu karena ayah tak dapat menahan emosi.."

"tapi ayah.. demi Tuhan, aku sudah memperingatkan Sasuke, tapi dia tetap saja memaksaku.. ibu percaya 'kan padaku ?", Naruto menatap ibu yang berada disampingnya penuh harap..

"iya.. ibu percaya padamu..", Kushina pun tersenyum..

Minato berkata, "kau harus melupakan Sasuke, ayah tahu kau begitu mencintainya.. tapi ini jalan yang salah Naruto.."

Begitu terkejutnya Naruto, dan mata Naruto sukses melebar.. tiba-tiba matanya menjadi berkaca-kaca menimbulkan genangan air di kantung matanya dan akhirnya jatuh di kedua pipinya..

Naruto langsung bangkit menuju kamar sambil mengusap kedua pipinya..

_Aku tak bisa... maafkan aku ayah, ibu.._

...oOo...

Keesokan harinya..

Keadaan sekolah sedang sepi hari ini, karena libur panjang telah dimulai.. diatas atap sekolah terdapat seorang murid laki-laki berdiri di samping pagar pembatas.. semilir angin berhembus pelan menimbulkan sensasi sejuk ke penjuru ruangan.. menerpa rambut blonde milik Naruto sehingga satu dua helai rambut melambai-lambai..

Merunduk dalam dan meresapi kisah hidupnya bersama Sasuke.. memang indah namun ia harus melupakan semuanya.. semuanya akan menjadi masa lalu dan akan menghilang begitu saja bersama dengan seiring berjalannya waktu..

TES.. TES..

Air mata bercucuran dan jatuh ke lantai.. tak ada isakan, tak dapat menahan.. Naruto mengangkat sedikit pergelangan tangan kanannya, menatap lekat-lekat gelang dolphin pemberian Sasuke.. lalu dia melepas gelang tersebut dan menggenggamnya.. tak kuat menahan tangis dan langsung menggenggam erat tepat didepan dadanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.. dia harus membuang semua kenangan termasuk apapun tentang Sasuke..

_Aku tak bisa seperti ini terus.. Sasuke maafkan aku, mungkin kisah kita hanya sampai disini.._

Di tempat lain..

ShikaKibaSai serempak datang mengunjungi kediaman Naruto..

Sai memencet bel rumah.. dan keluarlah Kushina dari dalam dan menghampiri mereka bertiga..

"wah ada kalian rupanya.. ada apa datang kemari ?", sambut Kushina ramah..

Kiba membalas senyuman Kushina, "bibi, Naruto ada ?"

"eh ? bukankah bersama kalian ? dia bilang sih ingin keluar bermain bersama kalian.."

"tapi dia tak memberitahu kami sebelumnya..", kata Shika sambil memegang dagunya..

Kiba teringat sesuatu.. "kalau begitu kami pamit ya bi !"

"lho ? kalian mau kemana ?"

"kami akan mencari keberadaan Naruto..", sambung Kiba..

"ohh.. baiklah.. hati-hati.."

"ya !"

Mereka pergi meninggalkan Kushina.. lalu berbincang-bincang..

"sepertinya ada yang tidak beres..", ujar Sai memulai pembicaraan..

"kau benar Sai..", sambung Kiba..

Shikamaru berfikir sejenak, "apa jangan-jangan dia pergi ke suatu tempat ? tapi dimana ?"

"jangan-jangan Naruto ingin bunuh diri ! karena patah hati !", kata Kiba sedikit berteriak..

DUAK !

Shikamaru menjitak kepala Kiba dengan twitch yang berada di dahinya karena kesal..

"jangan sembarangan kau bicara !"

"sms ku tak di balas, coba aku telefon dulu..", kata Sai sambil melihat layar handphonenya..

TUT.. TUT..

Beberapa menit kemudian, telefon tak diangkat oleh Naruto.. Sai hanya menggeleng..

"sebenarnya kemana dia itu ?", tanya Shikamaru..

"aduuuhh.. sakiiittt..", Kiba meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sudah benjol akibat ulah Shika..

Sai tiba-tiba bicara, "mungkin berada di atap sekolah ! dia kan sering berada disana !"

"tapi hari ini 'kan libur..", ucap Kiba yang masih mengelus kepalanya..

"di coba saja dulu.. aku takut ada hal yang buruk terjadi padanya..", Shika mencoba meyakinkan..

"baiklah..", Sai menyetujui..

Mereka berdua pun langsung berlari, Kiba yang masih saja mengelus kepalanya tak berlari namun tangannya langsung di tarik Shika dengan paksa..

Naruto masih menangis sambil menggenggam gelang pemberian Sasuke.. dan tiba-tiba..

BRAK !

Suara debaman pintu yang terbuka.. spontan Naruto kaget dan menoleh ke arah pintu sambil membelalakan kedua matanya.. ShikaKibaSai akhirnya dapat menemukan Naruto.. tapi matanya sembab dan ada air mata.. apa mungkin Naruto memang sedang menangis, mereka bertiga bertanya-tanya dalam hati..

Tiba-tiba Kiba berteriak, "NARUTO ! JANGAN BERTINDAK BODOH KAU ! !", langsung saja dia berlari menuju Naruto..

"hei apa yang kau lakukan Kiba ? !", teriak Shikamaru..

Kiba tak menghiraukan Shika dan terus saja berlari.. dan pada akhirnya..

BRUUKK ! !

Tubuh Kiba menubruk Naruto dengan kencang sehingga punggung Naruto menubruk pagar pembatas dan Kiba yang berada di atasnya..

Shika dan Sai yang melihat menjadi sweatdrop.. Naruto yang diseruduk menjadi pusing dan pada matanya menjadi berputar-putar.. Kiba Sai menghampiri mereka berdua dengan sigap..

"dasar bodoh kau Kiba !", untuk kedua kalinya Kiba di jitak mentah oleh Shika..

Sai membantu tubuh Naruto agar bangkit kembali..

"kau tak apa-apa ?", tanya Sai..

"...", Naruto hanya terdiam..

"aku mengerti perasaanmu.."

Shikamaru menawarkan, "lebih baik kita cari tempat yang cocok untuk mengobrol.. bagaimana ?"

KRRIIIUUKK

Suara perut Kiba berbunyi.. mereka bertiga menoleh pada Kiba.. tetapi Kiba hanya nyengir kuda.. akhirnya mereka semua sepakat untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan pergi ke sebuah cafe.. Kiba menarik tangan Naruto, tanpa disadari gelang yang di genggam Naruto terjatuh lepas dari genggaman Naruto.. mereka pun berlalu..

Setibanya di cafe..

Shikamaru lebih dulu bertanya pada Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam..

"jadi.. apa benar semalam Fugaku yang datang ke rumahmu setelah kami pulang ?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan..

"ck ! sudah kuduga.."

"Naruto.. wajahmu bertambah memar.. apa dia mengasarimu lagi ?", sekarang Sai yang bertanya..

"aku tak dapat melawannya.."

"ya.. aku mengerti..", sambung Shika..

Kiba ikut-ikutan, "kalupun aku diposisimu, aku juga tak bisa melawan.."

"bagaimana dengan pernikahan Sasuke.. hanya tinggal 1 hari lagi..", Sai bicara..

Naruto langsung menjawab dengan serius, "aku telah melupakannya.."

"apa kau serius Naruto ? !", teriak Kiba.. tetapi Naruto hanya diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya..

Shikamaru telah menerawang jauh apa yang sedang Naruto fikirkan saat ini, "kau bohong.. aku bisa membaca fikiranmu, Naruto.. aku tahu kau begitu sangat mencintainya dan begitu pula dengan Sasuke.. apa kau ingin menyerah sampai disini ? pasti ada suatu kejanggalan dalam hal ini.. bukan begitu Sai ?", Shika menatap Sai..

"tentu saja aku berfikiran sama denganmu.. aku tahu Sakura begitu sangat menginginkan Sasuke, aku juga bersamanya sedang menangis saat kau dengan Sasuke sedang xxx di kamar hotel..", bicara Sai mengulang kembali saat berada di Tokyo..

"hei ... sejauh itukah pembicaraan kita ?", Shika mengernyitkan dahinya..

Kiba angkat bicara, "kau berhubungan dengan Sasuke sampai sejauh itu ? !", tak bisa percaya oleh Kiba yang sedang menganga lebar..

Wajah Naruto berubah menjadi memerah, "sudahlah ! tak usah bahas yang itu ! lagipula aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi sekarang.."

"tak bisa begitu ! masa kau mau menyerah ? ! kau harus mencari informasi tentang kejanggalan ini ! kami akan mendukung dan membantu mu !", ucap Kiba dengan tegas..

DEG !

Sai, Shika terkejut mendengar pengakuan Kiba termasuk Naruto.. sedikit demi sedikit Naruto akhirnya dapat tersenyum kembali..

"haha kau benar Kiba.. kami pasti akan mendukungmu Naruto..", kata Sai memegang pundak Naruto..

"tumben sekali kau berkata hebat begitu..", ujar Shika sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil meremehkan..

Merasa di rendahkan Kiba membalas, "seharusnya kau bangga punya kawan seperti ku tahu !"

"ha ? apa aku tak salah dengar ? dasar otak mesum.. ckckck.."

"kau rambut nanas !"

"hahahahaha..."

Mereka berempat pun tertawa bersama-sama..

...oOo...

Di kediaman keluarga Uchiha..

Sasuke sedang bergelut dengan fikirannya di dalam kamar.. bolak-balik seperti setrika, sambil menyentuh dagunya.. ia sudah terkurung sampai hari H dimulai, ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naruto.. ia pun tak tahu kalau Naruto kembali di hampiri oleh ayahnya sendiri.. begitu sangat cemasnya memikirkan kekasihnya itu..

KLIK !

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu kamar terbuka.. Sasuke langsung membuyarkan lamunannya.. ternyata yang membuka pintu adalah Fugaku, langsung saja Fugaku masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup kembali pintu..

"ayah.. ada apa ?", tanya Sasuke sedikit ketus..

"jangan marah begitu.. ayah datang kemari berniat baik..", ucap Fugaku menenangkan Sasuke..

"hn.."

"mengenai pernikahanmu lusa nanti.. apa kau sudah siap ?"

"aku tak akan pernah siap menikah dengan perempuan merepotkan seperti dia.."

"apa yang kau katakan ? apa kau masih mengingat-ingat dengan si blonde itu ? !"

Sasuke sadar betul kalau ayahnya menceritakan Naruto..

"apa yang telah ayah lakukan padanya ? !"

"ayah hanya memberi dia sedikit pelajaran.."

"kau memang ayah yang jahat !", Sasuke menunjuk wajah Fugaku yang jaraknya dua meter dari dirinya..

Fugaku menatap jari Sasuke yang menunjuk padanya, "bukankah kau yang jahat ? kau telah menghancurkan hati orang tuamu karena berhubungan dengan sejenismu !"

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kesal.. mata Fugaku tertuju pada gelang yang di pakai oleh Sasuke di pergelangan tangan kanan Sasuke.. terbesit di ingatannya, kalau Naruto juga memakai gelang yang sama..

"kau memakai gelang yang sama dengan anak itu rupanya.."

GLEK !

Sasuke meneguk ludah paksa..

_Gawat ! dia menyadarinya.._

Dengan sigap Fugaku berusaha merebut gelang tersebut namun Sasuke mencoba menghentikan..

"ayah jangan ! ! ku mohon lepaskan ! !"

"kau tak perlu memakai barang murahan seperti ini ! mengerti ? !"

Akhirnya Fugaku berhasil mengambil gelang itu dan membuangnya keluar jendela dan terjatuh direrumputan taman halaman rumah Uchiha itu dari kamar Sasuke yang berada di lantai 2..

Sasuke langsung berlari menuju jendela dan melihat ke arah rumput taman tapi tak ada..

_Sial ! dia membuangnya ! kurang ajar ! bedebah !_

"lupakanlah dia Sasuke ! ! sampai kapanpun kau tak akan pantas bersanding dengannya ! !"

Dengan cepat Sasuke menoleh ke arah Fugaku yang berada di belakangnya dengan penuh kebencian yang amat dalam.. Fugaku membalikan tubuhnya dan pergi menuju pintu kemudian membukanya.. ia pun keluar dan menutup pintu kembali dengan keras tanpa memikirkan perasaan anak bungsunya..

BLAM !

Sasuke semakin menjadi geram.. dan ia pun tak dapat menahan air mata, ia menangis dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya..

"AAARRRGGGHHHHH ! ! !"

GLUDUK GLUDUK

Suara gemuruh petir terdengar.. air hujan pun jatuh satu persatu lalu turun berama-ramai.. membasahi taman halaman rumah Sasuke.. gelang yang tergeletak tak berdaya di rerumputan taman tersebut tak luput tersirami dan terhujani.. sungguh dua sejoli yang malang.. apakah Naruto dapat bersatu kembali dengan Sasuke ? ataupun sebaliknya ?

Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu.. tak bisa hanya dengan berharap.. lakukanlah sesuatu selagi bisa.. semua ini belum terlambat.. lakukanlah.. lakukanlah.. apa yang harus kau lakukan..

...

...

**TBC**

Hehehehe shizu tbc dehhh.. :D

Sampai ketemu di chapter ke 18 ya ..

Jangan lupa review yee ! !

REVIEW... REVIEW...


	18. Chapter 18

**INNOCENT WORLD**

Moshi-moshi minna san .. :D

Ketemu lagi dengan Shizu di chapter 18 ..

Inilah chapter berikutnya yang ditunggu-tunggu ..

Enjoy~~...

...

...

...

**Sasu x Naru**

**Rate T or M**

**OC, OOC, Miss Typo**

Suara hujan sudah tak terdengar lagi..

Kamar yang didominasi oleh warna biru menjadi trademark Sasuke.. hening.. dia hanya dapat terdiam di kamar tanpa mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun.. tidur terlentang menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil kedua tangan diletakkan di belakang kepala sebagai pengganti bantal.. tak dapat melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan bersama Naruto kini.. hanya berdiam diri di dalam kamar, terkurung bagaikan burung didalam sangkar emas..

Tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa.. dia bingung, mungkin hubungannya akan berakhir disini atau tidak.. tapi ia tetap yakin pada persepsinya bahwa Naruto sedang melakukan sesuatu di luar sana untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari kekangan ayahnya..

Di ruang keluarga terdapat sepasang suami istri sedang berbincang-bincang.. siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto..

Mikoto yang sedikit ragu memulai pembicaraan, "ayah.. tak usah mengurung Sasuke sampai seperti itu bukan ? itu berlebihan.."

"hn.. kalau di biarkan, dia pasti akan kembali bertemu dengan anak si rambut durian itu..", kata Fugaku sedikit ketus..

"tapi 'kan ayah.. tidak baik mengambil tindakan seperti itu.."

"ibu tak usah ikut campur.."

"tidak ayah.. ibu hanya memberi tahu ayah.."

Fugaku menjadi geram, "sudahlah.. tak usah terlalu di permasalahkan masalah ini, mengerti ?"

"hmm baiklah ayah..", Mikoto menjadi ketakutan dan memalingkan wajahnya takut.. ia tak bisa menentang keinginan suaminya yang overprotective..

TING.. TONG..

Suara bel rumah berbunyi.. mereka berdua mendengar suara bel tersebut..

Fugaku menyuruh Mikoto untuk membukakan pintu, "ibu.. buka pintunya.."

"baik ayah..", angguk Mikoto dan bangkit berdiri dari sofa kemudian berjalan menuju pintu..

CKREK !

Pintu dibuka.. tampaklah tiga orang anggota keluarga Haruno datang berkunjung..

"wahh ada tamu istimewa rupanya..", sambut Mikoto dengan senyuman lembutnya..

"siapa yang datang bu ?", tanya Fugaku..

"tamu istimewa ayah..", jawab Mikoto..

Fugaku berdiri dan menghampiri Mikoto.. dilihatnya tiga orang yang tak asing baginya.. raut wajahnya berubah seketika menjadi ceria..

"hahaha rupanya kalian yang berkunjung kemari.. ayo mari masuk..", ujar Fugaku menawarkan..

"terima kasih..", ayah Sakura menjawab dengan senang hati..

Mereka berempat berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk.. Mikoto menutup pintu dan permisi ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman.. sebenarnya Mikoto adalah istri yang mandiri, dia membuat sendiri minuman yang akan dihidangkan dan dengan sedikit bantuan oleh pembantu rumah tangga..

"tumben sekali.. pasti kalian datang kemari, hendak membicarakan pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke lusa nanti bukan ?", Fugaku memasang senyuman..

Ayah Sakura menjawab, "ah kau tahu saja.. yahh hitung-hitung sekalian mampir.. hahaha.."

"haha boleh saja..", mereka berdua tertawa.. namun Ibu Sakura memotong..

"oh ya.. kami membawakan buah-buahan.. saya permisi ke dapur dulu boleh ?", tanya Ibu Sakura pada Fugaku..

Fugaku menjawab dengan ramah, "tentu saja silahkan.."

Ibu Sakura berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur menyusul Mikoto yang telah lebih dulu pergi..

Sesampainya di dapur.. Ibu Sakura mendapatkan Mikoto yang sedang membuatkan teh bersama pembantunya.. ia pun menghampiri sambil berkata..

"wah wah.. sepertinya sedang sibuk nih.."

Mikoto yang menyadari langsung menoleh, "ahh bisa saja .. hehe"

"aku membawakan buah-buahan.. dibuka dan dihidangkan saja bagaimana ?", tawar Ibu Sakura dan langsung di jawab oleh Mikoto..

"ya boleh sekali.."

Ibu Sakura melihat-lihat sekeliling dapur yang megah milik keluarga Uchiha dengan tatapan kagum..

_Waww.. menakjubkan.. rumahnya tak kalah besar dari rumah kami.. hmm calon menantu yang sebanding dengan derajat keluarga kami.. apa jadinya setelah menjadi keluarga nanti ? memang tak salah pilih.._

Ibu Sakura memasang senyuman dan bergurau dalam hati..

Di tempat pertemuan Fugaku dan ayah Sakura..

"hmm.. bagaimana lusa nanti ? apa sudah di persiapkan ?", tanya ayah Sakura..

"tentu saja sudah.. semuanya telah ku persiapkan dengan matang, kalian tak perlu turun tangan menangani masalah untuk pernikahan yang akan dilangsungkan nanti", ucap Fugaku dengan bangga..

Ayah Sakura tersenyum juga, "wahh.. kau memang hebat Fugaku..", sambil memuji..

Inner Ayah Sakura

_Hahaha ternyata kau memang hebat.. aku tak perlu repot-repot memikirkan pengeluaran untuk resepsi pernikahan anakku.._

Ia memasang senyuman licik tanpa disadari oleh Fugaku..

Sakura memotong pembicaraan mereka, "paman, apa Sasuke ada ?"

"ya.. dia ada didalam kamarnya.."

Sakura pun pamit untuk naik ke atas menuju kamar lelaki yang ia idamkan selama ini dengan hati yang amat sangat gembira.. bersenandung kecil saat beberapa anak tangga yang telah ia lewati satu demi satu..

Sesampainya didepan pintu kamar Sasuke.. terdapat dua orang penjaga memakai baju serba hitam yang menjaga pintu kamar tuan muda Sasuke.. Sakura meminta izin untuk masuk dan diperbolehkan karena ia adalah calon istri Sasuke..

KRIEETT !

Suara seretan pintu yang terbuka membuat Sasuke terbangun dari tidur santainya dan langsung duduk di tepi kasur.. dilihatnya pintu yang telah dibuka..

"ada apa lagi ?", ucap Sasuke kesal..

Muncullah sesosok gadis berambut pink melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar dan memasang senyuman manisnya menatap Sasuke.. lalu menutup pintu kamar..

"hai.. Sasuke.. aku rindu padamu.."

Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke, ternyata Sakura lah yang datang..

"tak sopan kau ! bukannya ketuk pintu dahulu, malah membuka seenaknya !", kata Sasuke sedikit tegas..

"aku sudah meminta izin kok untuk masuk ke dalam kamarmu..", Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sasuke dan duduk di samping Sasuke..

Sasuke langsung berdiri dan menghadap gadis yang hanya dapat membuatnya kesal.. "mau apa kau ? !"

"aku tak ingin apa-apa.. hanya ingin melihat calon suamiku.."

"calon ? aku tak pernah sudi menikah denganmu..", Sasuke semakin bertambah kesal..

"kau tak ingat ya ? sebentar lagi kita akan menikah.. kau sudah tak berdaya Sasuke.."

Sasuke hanya diam sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri, raut wajah yang menggambarkan kekesalannya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.. Sakura yang menyadari semakin meremehkan Sasuke..

"kenapa ? kau takut ? hahaha.. kau tak akan bisa kembali bersama laki-laki penggoda itu !"

Sasuke langsung bicara dengan sedikit berteriak, "jangan kau panggil dia dengan sebutan seperti itu ! paham ? !"

"ohh.. tuan muda Sasuke, jangan marah begitu.. apa menariknya dia daripada diriku ?", Sakura berdiri dan hendak mendekati Sasuke.. namun Sasuke mundur menghindarinya..

"apa-apaan kau bicara begitu.. cih !"

Sakura hanya diam dan tersenyum.. tangannya ingin menyentuh Sasuke, namun kegiatannya terhenti karena ayahnya memanggil dari lantai bawah untuk segera turun.. Sakura pun langsung menghentikan kegiatannya itu.. lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan berkata..

"sampai bertemu lagi di altar..", senyum kemenangan milik Sakura di pampangnya..

Sakura pun berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke dengan aura gelapnya..

Keluarga Haruno pun pamit untuk pulang..

...oOo...

Keesokan harinya.. tepatnya pukul 10 pagi.. Sasuke, Fugaku, Mikoto, Sakura beserta bodyguardnya pergi ke tempat sebuah toko yang menyediakan berbagai macam pakaian pernikahan, memang toko tersebut adalah yang paling terkenal di Jepang.. cabangnya ada di mana-mana termasuk di pusat mal konoha.. Itachi tak ikut dengan mereka karena punya janji pada teman-temannya.. di sana Sasuke dipilih memakai satu persatu pakaian yang cocok untuknya, padahal dia risih dan enggan untuk mencoba pakaian pakaian yang menurutnya akan menjadi pakaian yang akan tercemar karena didampingi oleh Sakura termasuk dirinya.. tapi dia hanya dapat mengambil tindakan diam, takut-takut ayahnya akan mengeluarkan jurus mautnya pada Sasuke.. terdengar suara Fugaku berbincang-bincang senang dengan pemilik toko..

Tinggal menghitung waktu untuk besok di gereja, mengikat janji satu sama lain sehidup semati.. sungguh memuakkan untuk Sasuke, apa dia harus berbohong saat mengucapkan janji itu di depan semua orang yang menjadi saksi?

Beberapa jam telah berlalu.. Sasuke telah mendapatkan pakaian yang pantas juga milik Sakura.. mereka semuapun pergi keluar toko..

Disisi lain, ShikaKibaSaiNaru sedang berjalan sambil bercanda ria menuju cafe di pusat mal konoha, di tempat yang mereka janjikan untuk bertemu seseorang.. mereka semua sama sekali tak menyadari kalau Sasuke juga berada disana.. mereka berempat mulai menaiki eskalator menuju lantai 2.. tetapi dari arah yang berlawanan, Sasuke dan Sakura menuruni eskalator menuju lantai 1.. Sakura menggandeng tangan Sasuke manja, di belakang ada orang tua Sasuke dan bodyguard.. Sasuke melihat Naruto dia menyadari Naruto akan berpapasan dengannya.. Naruto pun menyadari didepannya ada Sasuke, orang yang dicintainya..

DEG !

Akhirnya mereka berduapun berpapasan, Naruto menatap Sasuke datar, namun Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi sedih seakan meminta tolong pada Naruto untuk melakukan sesuatu besok.. Naruto terkejut, raut wajahnya berubah seketika menjadi kaget.. Sasuke pun berlalu dan merunduk melanjutkan kembali jalannya bersama Sakura.. Sakura hanya memasang wajah penuh kemenangan..

_Hahaha.. rasakan kau pengganggu !_

Fugaku dan Mikoto tak menyadari karena sibuk mengobrol.. sesampainya di cafe.. setelah dari eskalator tadi, Naruto hanya terdiam..

Mereka masuk ke dalam cafe dan mendapatkan seorang yang ingin mereka temui sedang duduk santai sambil menyeruput capuccinonya.. Uchiha Itachi.. mereka semua duduk di satu meja yang sama dan memesan minuman..

"akhirnya kalian datang juga", kata Itachi sambil menaruh cangkir di meja..

Sai bicara, "maaf kami terlambat, ada halangan di perjalanan.." merunduk..

"hn.. tak apa.. jadi, apa rencana kita untuk besok ?"

Pembicaraan mulai serius.. Semuanya menyusun rencana.. Itachi bersedia membantu mereka untuk bertindak sesuatu untuk besok.. entah berhasil atau tidak..

"aku memang sebenarnya tak setuju atas pernikahan ini..", ujar Itachi menatap Naruto yang merunduk terdiam..

"maka dari itu kami juga ingin bertindak menolong Naruto karena kami tak setuju..", Shika bicara..

"aku tahu, adikku begitu mencintaimu Naruto.. Sasuke begitu tertekan dengan perlakuan ayahku terhadapnya.. makanya aku ingin menolong kalian berdua.."

Naruto berbicara dengan suara berat, "aku mengucapkan terima kasih banyak.."

"hei, jangan murung begitu ah..", Kiba menyenggol lengan Naruto..

"aku tadi berpapasan dengan Sasuke..", Naruto kembali bicara..

Sai langsung berkata, "aku menyadari itu.."

Naruto menatap Sai..

"aku melihat wajahnya yang memasang tampang menyedihkan padamu..", Sai berkata lagi..

Itachi teringata sesuatu, "hmm.. Sasuke kesini sedang pergi ke toko pernikahan.."

"rupanya begitu..", ucap Shika sambil menyentuh dagunya..

"begitu menyedihkan adikku itu.. aku mau jujur.."

Semua terdiam menatap Itachi.. menunggu apa yang ingin Itachi katakan kejujurannya..

"sebenarnya juga dulu aku sempat menyukai Naruto.."

"APPA ? ! !", mereka berempat melongo, kaget mendengar pengakuan Itachi yang sama konyolnya seperti Sasuke..

"aduh kepalaku pusing..", kata Kiba menyentuh keningnya..

"ehhmm.. ternyata kau homo juga ?", ujar Shika dengan wajah yang memerah..

Itachi langsung mengelak, "hei hei bukan begitu ! aku ini masih normal ! tadi kan aku bilang hanya sempat, SEMPAT.. mengerti ? pertama kali aku melihat Naruto, aku telah terpesona padanya.."

Kiba dan Shika menatap wajah Naruto heran..

"h-hei ada apa ?", merasa dilihat begitu, Naruto menjadi risih..

"apa ya yang menarik dari dirimu ?", ujar Kiba heran..

Kiba ikut-ikutan, "mungkin para seme menemukan uke di diri Naruto.. hmmppff..", menahan tawa..

Itachi kembali berbicara, "tapi sekarang sudah tidak.. aku menghentikan rasa sukaku ini karena ternyata kau adalah kekasih Sasuke.. awalnya aku kaget, tapi lama kelamaan aku sudah terbiasa.."

"memang kau tau darimana aku adalah kekasihnya ?", tanya Naruto..

"awalnya aku melihat ada suara aneh di dalam kamar Sasuke pada malam hari saat kau menginap di rumah kami.."

Wajah Naruto tiba-tiba memerah menahan malu, ia mengetahui pemikiran Itachi.. Kiba, Shika, dan Sai penasaran..

"memangnya itu suara apa ?", tanya Kiba..

"aku mencari tahu, ternyata mereka berdua sedang bercinta..", timbul twitch di kening Itachi..

Kiba menjadi mual dan bertambah pusing, "adududuhh.. sepertinya aku ingin pingsan.. tidaaaakkk~~.."

"sudah kuduga..", Shika mengambil nafas panjang..

Sedangkan Sai dan Naruto wajahnya memerah panas seperti kepiting rebus..

"tapi aku tak mempermasalahkan itu.. lalu kubiarkan saja..", ujar Itachi..

Kiba mengaku, "aku juga melakukannya bersama Shika di hotel pada saat kami berlibur di Tokyo kemarin !"

Reflek Shika menutup mulut Kiba, "a-apa yang kau katakan BODOH ? ! !"

Itachi, dan Naruto kaget.. tapi Sai biasa saja karena dia telah menyadarinya..

"aku sudah tahu kalian sedang bercinta di kamar hotel.."

"AAPPAA ? ! !", teriak Shika dan Kiba..

"j-jadi kau tahu ? ?", Shika menunjuk wajah Sai sambil bergetar..

"hm..", angguk Sai..

"pantas saja kau biasa saja begitu ! huh.."

"hahaha kalian semua memang anak-anak yang bodoh dan konyol ya..", ucap Itachi..

Mereka berempat langsung me-deathglare Itachi dengan aura menyeramkan mereka masing-masing pada Itachi karena tak menerima perkataan Itachi..

Itachi pun ketakutan, "eh-he-he-he bercanda, bercanda..", tertawa garing dan keringat dingin mengucur didahinya juga pelipisnya..

...oOo...

Di kediaman Sakura..

Sakura masih berada di rumah Sasuke.. ayah dan ibu Sakura sedang berbincang-bincang berdua.. pembicaraan yang menyenangkan bagi mereka berdua.. merasa di atas awan.. tetapi, tiba-tiba pintu rumah mereka di gedor oleh seseorang dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan suara yang berisik.. langsung saja dibukanya pintu oleh ibu Sakura, ayah pun mengikuti dari belakang..

KRIEETT

Suara pintu di buka.. ternyata rentenir yang datang bersama para pemukulnya mengunjungi rumah Sakura yang terbilang megah dan mewah itu..

"tu-tuan.. ada apa datang kemari ?", gugup ayah..

"hahaha kau mau mencoba melupakan hal yang begitu penting bagi ku ini hm ? !", tanya sang rentenir dengan senyum sinisnya yang membuat ayah dan ibu Sakura ketakutan..

"bu-bukan begitu tuan.. pasti kami bayar, tapi kami minta waktu sebentar lagi.."

"hei hei.. ini sudah jatuh tempo.."

"kami janji kami akan membayar semuanya.."

"pakai apa hah ?"

"tenang saja.. besok anakku akan menikah dengan anak konglomerat Uchiha.."

"hm.. Uchiha, marga yang sangat terkenal itu kan ? apa aku bisa mempercayai itu ? tak mungkin, kalian kan tak sebanding dengan kekayaan mereka yang begitu melimpah.."

"maka dari itu.. kami pasti juga akan ikut kaya seperti mereka, kau harus percaya.. sebentar lagi kami akan membayar hutang-hutang kami bahkan kami bisa membayar lebih.."

"apa aku bisa memegang janji kalian ?"

"tentu saja.. percayalah !"

"baiklah kalau begitu.. aku beri kalian waktu 3 hari.. kalau tidak kami akan sita semua milik kalian, dan hhhkkkhh..", rentenir menyentuh lehernya seperti orang yang sedang di gorok.. menggambarkan bahwa mereka akan dibunuh jika tak menepati janji mereka..

GLEK !

Mereka berdua meneguk ludah paksa sambil mengelus-elus leher mereka masing-masing.. keringat mulai turun.. rentenir itu pun pergi bersama jongos-jongosnya..

"haaaahhh~~..", mereka berdua mengambil nafas lega setelah menutup pintu rumah..

...

...

**TBC**

Hehehehe shizu tbc dehhh.. :D

Sampai ketemu di chapter ke 19 ya ..

Jangan lupa review yee ! !

REVIEW... REVIEW...


	19. Chapter 19

**INNOCENT WORLD**

Moshi-moshi minna san .. :D

Ketemu lagi dengan Shizu di chapter 19 ..

Inilah chapter berikutnya yang ditunggu-tunggu ..

Enjoy~~...

...

...

...

**Sasu x Naru**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate T or M**

**OOC, Miss Typo, EYD Ancur**

Pagi ini adalah hari yang sibuk untuk 2 keluarga yang sebentar lagi akan menggelar sebuah pernikahan. Tempat yang didominasi oleh warna putih dan bunga-bunga putih yang indah telah tersusun rapi antara tempat yang akan menjadi sebuah tempat bersumpah bersatunya 2 insan. Menjalin kehidupan yang baru. Beberapa orang masih terlihat sibuk dengan persiapan juga tatanan mewah. Sebuah gereja kini di sulap menjadi surga polos berwarna putih, memberikan nuansa damai yang memberikan suatu kecercahan.

Keluarga Haruno telah berada di rumah keluarga Uchiha. Mereka mempersiapkan diri di dalam kamar tamu yang telah dipersiapkan. Sedangkan Fugaku dan Mikoto berada di kamar mereka, sama seperti keluarga Haruno sedang membenahi diri sendiri. Sasuke hanya diam membiarkan dirinya dirubah oleh beberapa orang yang mahir dalam bidang tersebut. Menjadikan Sasuke sebagai orang yang berwibawa terbalut pakaian pernikahan, kemeja,tuxedo, dasi, celana panjang bahan berwarna putih tak lupa bunga yang diselipkan pada saku tuxedo. Begitu tampannya Sasuke, namun wajahnya tak menggambarkan kegembiraan. Ia hanya menatap dirinya kosong pada cermin yang berada dihadapannya. Ingin melakukan sesuatu, namun itu akan percuma. Ia merasa tak berdaya di bawah naungan ayah yang telah membuat dirinya tersiksa lahir batin.

Itachi mengenakan pakaian berwarna hitam legam serupa dengan Fugaku, warnanya berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke. Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan diam di belakang, memperhatikan begitu lihainya tangan-tangan di antara Sasuke. Menyender pada tembok dan melipat kedua tangan didepan dada. Ia tahu persis bagaimana perasaan adik yang ia sayangi saat ini. Tak ada ekspresi sama sekali. Sedangkan Mikoto dan Fugaku sibuk berdua, memang pasangan suami istri yang sedang berbahagia bukan Sasuke.

Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba, juga Naruto telah siap berangkat menuju tempat yang tak jauh dari kediaman Sasuke. Mereka memakai pakaian yang mirip seperti mata-mata. Tak lupa membawa teropong, kacamata hitam, mereka membawa 2 walkie-talkie yang mereka dapatkan entah darimana dan jaket yang memiliki penutup kepala.

Mereka pun sampai pada tempat yang telah dimaksudkan.

Kiba yang bingung bertanya, "Nah, sekarang buat apa kita disini?"

"Ah kau ini bodoh sekali sih! Kita akan mencari informasi terlebih dahulu mengenai kejanggalan pada keluarga si pinky itu!" Jawab Shikamaru.

Sai mengambil handphone miliknya dari dalam saku celana. Dan mengetik sebuah pesan.

"Aku sudah megirim pesan pada Itachi-san."

Itachi yang masih bergaya sedari tadi di tempat ia berdiri menunggu kabar dari 4 serangkai konyol itu. Merasakan ada yang bergetar pada saku celananya. Ternyata berasal dari handphoneya. Dilihat layar handphone, ada sebuah pesan. Dari Sai.

_Kami telah sampai di tempat yang kau maksud. Sekarang keluar dan kemarilah._

Itachi membalas, bahwa dirinya akan kesana. Ia langsung memasukkan handphonenya dan pergi menuju pintu. Fugaku yang melihat Itachi bingung.

"Kau mau kemana, Itachi?"

Itachi memberhentikan langkahnya dan menengok menatap Fugaku, "Keluar, temanku akan segera sampai untuk menyaksikan pergelaran pernikahan ini."

"Hm baiklah. Tapi sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat menuju gereja."

"Aku akan menyusul bersama temanku.."

"Ya sudah.."

Itachi pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju 4 serangkai konyol.

Sesampainya di tempat Naruto. Itachi kembali menghimbau bahwa mereka akan mulai menjalankan misi mereka.

"Sebentar lagi ayahku akan pergi lebih dulu ke gereja."

"Lalu, keluarga si pinky masih disana?" Shikamaru bertanya.

"Tentu saja.. Naruto kau akan pergi kesana bersama Kiba, mematai kamar yang berada di bawah kamar Sasuke. Di sana ayah dan ibu Sakura beserta dirinya berada.."

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan, "Baiklah.."

Sai menunjuk dirinya, "Bagaimana dengan kami?"

"Kalian akan bersembunyi, jangan terlalu jauh.. Kalian harus bisa memantau Naruto dan Kiba dari jauh.."

"Lalu kami masuk dari mana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Lewat halaman belakang rumahku."

"Jadi aku harus memanjat pagar?"

"Ya.. tapi tenang saja, pagar itu seperti tembok.."

Dengan senang Kiba berkata, "Wah sungguh menantang bagiku! Aku mahir dalam hal memanjat.."

"Kau kan mantan napi yang kabur.." Kata Shikamaru dengan sinis..

"Huh! Enak saja kau bicara!"

Itachi kembali berkata, "Lihatlah, mobil ayahku sudah akan berangkat.." Menunjuk ke arah depan rumahnya..

Terlihat beberapa mobil telah berjalan melaju meninggalkan rumah Itachi. Rumahnya kini terlihat agak sepi. Keluarga Haruno berangkat setelah setengah jam kemudian. Mereka meluncurkan aksinya. Itachi berjalan dan diikuti Naruto dan Kiba menuju belakang rumah, dan tak ada yang mengetahui mereka. Sebuah tangga kecil sudah bertengger pada tembok pagar, tinggal dinaiki oleh Naruto dan Kiba. Kemudian Itachi pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Masuk ke dalam rumah melalui pintu depan, mengeluarkan mobil dan berangkat menuju gereja.

Sai dan Shikamaru maju beberapa langkah agar apa yang sedang Naruto lakukan terlihat. Kiba dan Naruto turun pelan-pelan. Dan berjalan menyusup agar tidak ada orang yang mengetahui.

Shikamaru berbisik pada Sai, "Aku tak yakin mereka berdua berhasil dengan selamat.."

"Haaahh.. Kau benar, aku pun berfikiran sama denganmu.." Jawab Sai pasrah.

Naruto dan Kiba sampai. Mengintip dari jendela dengan gordyn yang sedikit mengganggu, jendela itu sedang terbuka jadi mereka dapat mendengar jelas apa yang sedang keluarga Sakura bicarakan.

"Disini Naruto dan Kiba, kami berdua telah sampai.. Ganti.." Naruto berbicara melalui walkie talkie pada Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, lakukan tugasmu jangan lupa rekam apa yang mereka bicarakan.."

"Ah tanaman ini mengganggu saja!" Ujar Kiba sedikit berisik karena ada tanaman pot yang berada dihadapan mereka.

Naruto yang mendengar langsung berbisik, "Ssstt.. Pelankan suaramu.. Nanti terdengar.."

Naruto mengeluarkan handphonenya dan memberikan pada Kiba. Memilih menu untuk merekam video dan mengarahkannya pada keluarga Haruno. Terdengar suara tertawa mengikik dari dalam kamar..

"Mereka semua memang keluarga Uchiha yang bodoh! Hahaha.." Kata ayah Sakura.

"Dan sebentar lagi kita akan kaya! Lalu kita akan mengambil alih dan akan mendapatkan materi yang melimpah dari mereka! Hahaha.." Ibu Sakura tertawa girang.

Sakura merasa tak dihargai berkata, "Ayah, Ibu.. Jangan lupakan kebahagiaan ku.. Aku akan menjadi nona muda Uchiha mendampingi calon suamiku yang tampan~~" Matanya berlope-lope ria.

"Hahaha tentu saja tidak anakku.. Kita semuapun akan menjadi orang yang semakin terkenal, apalagi pernikahanmu ini akan masuk media dan menjadi berita besar!"

Sakura tersenyum puas.

"Bodohhhhh! Keluarga yang sama sekali tak memiliki otak untuk berfikir apakah kita itu memiliki ambigu.. Kebenaran akan berpihak pada kita!"

"Hmmm aku akan menjadi seorang perempuan yang dihormati, dan terkenal.. Haruno Sakura istri dari Uchiha Sasuke akan menjadi wanita yang paling bahagia!"

Naruto dan Kiba terbelalak mendengar ucapan mereka bertiga. Naruto menahan air mata dan wajahnya menjadi memanas. Menundukkan diri dan bicara dalam hati.

_Sungguh tak dapat dipercaya! Mereka ingin menghancurkan keluarga ini.. Aku sudah menduga ada hal lain yang tersembunyi dari semua ini yang ada pada mereka! Sial.._

Pada saat ia merunduk. Tampak seperti gelang berwarna putih. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam fikirannya sendiri, sepertinya ia mengenali benda itu. Di ambilnya gelang dolphin tersebut. Dan ia perhatikan dalam-dalam.

Ketemu! Jawabannya adalah itu gelang pemberian dari Sasuke. Apakah Sasuke yang membuangnya? Setega itu kah ia membuang kenang-kenangan ini?

Ibu Sakura mengingatkan, "Hei hei jangan terlalu keras bicaranya. Nanti ada yang mendengar percakapn kita.. Ayo kita berangkat.."

"Ibu benar.."

Mereka berjalan menuju pintu..

Naruto langsung menepuk pundak Kiba yang sedang asyik merekam, "Kiba ini kan gelang pemberian dari Sasuke!"

Kiba yang terkejut di tepuk pundaknya langsung membenturkan kepala spontan dan membentur pada kayu jendela yang sedang terbuka menimbulkan suara berisik yang terdengar sampai ke telinga Sakura juga ayah ibunya.

DUKK!

Mereka bertiga langsung berhenti dan menoleh ke arah jendela. Jantung berdegup kencang, mereka takut ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Kiba menahan suara kesakitannya dan Naruto menahan panik. Takut keberadaannya ketahuan Kiba langsung bersuara.

"Miaawww~~"

Rupanya meniru suara kucing.

"Ahhh~~ ternyata hanya kucing.." Mereka bertiga mengambil nafas lega sambil mengelus-elus dada mereka masing-masing menenangkan diri dan melanjutkan kembali langkah mereka keluar dari kamar.

Kiba langsung mematikan handphonenya. Sai dan Shikamaru yang melihat dari jauh menjadi berkeringat.

"Memang tak bisa dipercaya mereka berdua! Dasar bodoh.. Ck.." Keluh Sai.

Shikamaru yang panik bicara pada Naruto melalui walkie talkie, "Pergi dari sana cepat dan kembali kemari! Ganti!"

Naruto dan Kiba langsung kabur menuju tembok yang mereka panjat tadi.

"Kami sedang pergi dari sana!" Jawab Naruto sambil cepat-cepat kabur.

Kini mereka berdiri didepan tembok.

"Aduhh! Kan tangganya ada diluar!" Kiba megeluh.

"Kita pakai bangku taman saja! Ayo!"

Mereka berdua mengambil bangku taman dan menaruhnya di depan tembok kemudian mereka berdua memanjat. Alhasil mereka pun berhasil dan berlari menuju Sai dan Shikamaru.

Disaat yang bersamaan mobil milik keluarga Haruno telah melaju pergi meninggalkan rumah Sasuke.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Kiba.

Sai menjawab, "Kita harus cepat-cepat pergi menuju gereja!"

Mereka berempat pergi berlari keluar komplek untuk mencari taksi. Mereka harus cepat, memang pintu keluar komplek masih agak jauh. Mereka pergi tanpa motor masing-masing. Jadi sekarang harus mencari taksi supaya cepat sampai.

...oOo...

Orang-orang sudah mulai memadati gereja. Masing-masing menduduki tempat duduk yang telah tersedia. Tak sabar menyaksikan dua pasangan yang akan mengikat janji menjalin hubungan resmi sebagai suami istri. Karena acara belum dimulai, terdengar suara berbisik-bisik. Ibu Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangan dan duduk di kursi paling depan. Sasuke telah berdiri tegap di altar menunggu Sakura datang. Terlihat keluarga Uchiha yang duduk paling didepan dengan tatapan penuh haru. Kecuali Itachi yang memasang wajah cemas tanpa di ketahui oleh siapapun.

Beberapa menit kemudian, muncullah seorang perempuan mengenakan gaun mewah nan anggun beserta seorang laki-laki yaitu ayahnya mendampingi anak semata wayang tersebut. Sakura berjalan menuju altar dengan memasang senyuman yang terkembang. Sasuke menatapnya sambil meneguk ludah tanpa ekspresi. Tanpa di sadari kedua tangannya telah mengepal. Semua mata tertuju pada Sakura yang sungguh cantik menawan hari ini, acara segera dimulai.

Akhirnya Sakura telah sampai sesudah menaiki 3 buah anak tangga berkarpet merah. Ayahnya duduk di sebelah sang istri. Sakura yang memegang sebuket bunga berdiri menghadap Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Sasuke melihatnya tanpa ekspresi.

Sebentar lagi sumpah akan dimulai. Itachi menjadi sedikit panik dengan mata yang tertuju pada ponsel. Mengetik sebuah pesan pada keempat serangkai yang tak kunjung datang.

_Kalian lama sekali! Cepatlah! Sumpahnya akan dimulai sebentar lagi!_

Fugaku yang berada di samping Itachi melihat dari sudut mata tanpa menoleh padanya.

"sstt Itachi.. Taruh handphonemu dan lihatlah ke depan!" Kata Fugaku sedikit penekanan sambil berbisik kecil.

Itachi reflek memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam saku celananya.

Di sisi lain, empat serangkai berada di dalam taksi. Shikamaru duduk di depan di samping sang supir. Lalu yang duduk di belakang tak salah lagi yaitu Sai, Naruto, dan Kiba. Naruto dan Kiba merasa sempit dan terjadilah perkelahian kecil.

Shikamaru yang merasa risih membentak mereka berdua, "Kalian bisa diam tidak sih? Tempat duduk hanya segini masih saja mengeluh!"

Sai hanya terdiam. Dan tiba-tiba suara HP miliknya berdering. Ada sms masuk dari Itachi. Lalu ia membaca isi kemudian berkata pada Shikamaru.

"Sebentar lagi prosesi sumpah akan di mulai.. Kita harus cepat!"

"Pak, ayo lebih cepat sedikit!" Shika bicara pada pak supir taksi.

Di altar..

Sang Pendeta mulai berkata, "Hadirin sekalian, kita berkumpul pada hari yang megah ini untuk menyaksikan bersatunya Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura.."

Sasuke terlihat gugup sekali dan Itachi dapat merasakan itu..

Pendeta kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya sambil menatap Sasuke, " Tolong ikuti kata-kataku.. Aku Uchiha Sasuke"

Sasuke perlahan membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "A-aku.. U-Uchiha Sasuke.."

Fugaku yang melihat menjadi sedikit geram..

_Ayo Sasuke! Kau pasti bisa nak! Jangan buat ayahmu ini kecewa.._

Empat serangkai telah sampai didepan gerbang pintu pagar gereja dan turun dari taksi namun ada halangan yang akan menghambat mereka. Para bodyguard yang menjaga pintu pagar besar gereja. Mereka meneguk ludah paksa secara bersamaan. Shikamaru yang tak kehabisan akal mempunyai taktik tersendiri. Ia meengajak Sai menuju para bodyguard yang akan menipu mereka, kemudian Naruto juga Kiba langsung menyerobot masuk ketika para bodyguard sedang lengah. Tanpa mereka sadari Naruto dan Kiba telah masuk ke dalam area parkiran kemudian menuju pintu masuk ke dalam gereja yang dimaksudkan.

"Menerimamu, Haruno Sakura.." Pendeta memberikan ucapan yang di ucap ulang oleh Sasuke.

"Menerimamu, Haruno Sakura.."

"Untuk saling memiliki.."

"Untuk saling memiliki.." Sasuke seakan pasrah melontarkan kalimat-kalimat itu.

"Dalam susah dan senang.."

"Dalam susah dan senang.."

"Ketika kaya dan miskin.."

"Ketika kaya dan miskin.."

"Ketika sehat dan sakit.."

"Ketika sehat dan sakit.."

"Untuk saling mencintai.. Untuk menghargai, selama kami berdua hidup"

"Untuk saling mencintai.. Untuk menghargai, selama kami berdua hidup"

"Aku terima.."

"Aku terima.."

Sekarang adalah giliran Sakura yang mengucapkan janji. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, sumpah pun telah selesai. Semua yang melihat berhati lega dan begitu terharu melihatnya. Sasuke menggigit bawah bibirnya. Itachi membuang nafas panjang seolah angkat tangan dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Silahkan mencium pasangan anda.." Pendeta memberi wewenang.

Sakura berharap kalau bibirnya yang akan di cium oleh Sasuke. Sasuke membingkai kedua pipi Sakura dengan kedua tangannya.

Naruto telah sampai di pintu dan membukanya. Namun apa yang terjadi, ia telah terlambat. Matanya membulat lebar menatap ke arah Sasuke yang tengah mencium kening Sakura.

Tubuhnya kini begitu gemetar dan menatap kosong.. Terasa begitu lemas.. Sangat lemas..

Seperti telenovela

...

...

**TBC**

Hehehehe shizu tbc dehhh.. :D

Sampai ketemu di chapter ke 20 ya ..

Jangan lupa review yee ! !

REVIEW... REVIEW...


	20. Chapter 20

**INNOCENT WORLD**

Moshi-moshi minna san .. :D

Ketemu lagi dengan Shizu di chapter 20 ..

Inilah chapter berikutnya yang ditunggu-tunggu ..

Enjoy~~...

...

...

...

**Sasu x Naru**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Innocent World: Kamikanda Shizuku**

**Rate T or M**

**OOC, Miss Typo, EYD Ancur**

DEG!

Jantung Naruto memaju semakin kencang. Tubuhnya menjadi gemetar seketika, darah berdesir lebih cepat. Melihat pemandangan yang membuat matanya menjadi iritasi. Ponsel yang berada ditangan kanannya digenggam sangat erat. Matanya membulat sempurna ke arah Sasuke yang belum menyadari keberadaannya yang sedang berdiri mematung di ambang pintu begitupun para hadirin yang berada disana. Para bodyguard langsung berlari menuju ke arah Naruto dan Kiba yang berada di belakang Naruto. Shika dan Sai telah mengeluarkan berbagai macam tipuan untuk para bodyguard Uchiha itu namun gagal total. Mereka tak mudah untuk ditipu seperti yang mereka bayangkan. Naruto tak menyadari kalau para bodyguard telah berlari ke arahnya. Dan tiba-tiba...

GREP!

Kedua tangan Naruto di genggam erat oleh 2 bodyguard, Kiba pun sama keadaannya seperti Naruto kini. Sama-sama disergap dari belakang. Naruto dan Kiba pun terkejut dan menoleh kekanan kekiri dengan panik.

"Apa-apaan ini? Lepaskan aku!" Teriakan Naruto dan Kiba terdengar sampai kesuluruh penjuru ruangan yang membuat semua orang yang berada didalamnya menoleh ke arah asal suara dari Naruto tak terkecuali Sasuke dan Sakura. Semua terkejut dan memandang satu sama lain.

Inner Sasuke

_Naruto! Akhirnya kau datang... Tapi para pengikut ayah menyergapnya! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!_

Sasuke yang melihatnya reflek berlari menuju Naruto yang sedang memberi penolakan terhadap bodyguard yang hendak membawa Naruto juga Kiba ke luar dari gereja sembari berteriak, "HENTIKAN ITU!"

Para bodyguard menghentikan aktivitasnya tanpa melepas pegangan. Fugaku langsung berdiri dan melihat Sasuke yang ingin berlari ke arah pintu, tak tinggal diam ia pun berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menghalangi Sasuke. Dan akhirnya ia berhasil menggapai tangan Sasuke, alhasil langkah Sasuke terhambat yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi menuju berdirinya Naruto.

"Mau kemana kau Sasuke?" Tanya Fugaku dengan lantang.

Sasuke mengelak, "Lepaskan aku ayah!"

"Tidak akan... Kau tak perlu menolong dia.. Kau sudah menjadi suami Sakura!"

Naruto melihatnya dengan wajah kecewa, sedih, putus asa, dan terkejut. Haruno family hanya tersenyum menyeringai. Mereka merasa bahwa merekalah yang menang. Tapi disisi lain Sakura sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan ini. Itachi yang bangkit berdiri menonton adegan tak dapat melakukan apapun. Ia berjalan dan berhenti tak jauh dari Sasuke yang sedang dihalangi oleh ayahnya. Wajah Mikoto begitu sangat cemas dan menggenggam erat masing-masing tangannya.

"Bawa keluar anak jelata ini!" Suruh Fugaku terhadap para bodyguard.

"TIDAK! LEPASKAN AKU!" Naruto tetap mencoba melepaskan diri sampai kulit tangannya memerah. Kiba pun tak kalah mengelak pada perlakuan 2 orang yang menyergapnya. Sasuke berteriak kembali, "Hentikan ayah!". Namun para bodyguard berusaha mengeluarkan Naruto juga Kiba. Disaat Naruto meronta-ronta ponselnya terjatuh. Itachi melihat itu, dan memandang Kiba yang menyerah namun memasang wajah serius pada Itachi. Kiba mengangguk seolah memberi kode 'semuanya telah berhasil direkam'. Itachi mengerti dan berjalan mengambil ponsel dan Naruto terseret keluar pintu gereja diikuti Kiba yang diam. Itachi mencari rekaman video terakhir dan menghampiri ayahnya.

Fugaku terheran tanpa melepas genggaman tangan Sasuke, "Kau mau apa?"

Itachi diam memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi kemudian mengarahkan layar ponsel dihadapan Fugaku. Rekaman video diputar...

"_Mereka semua memang keluarga Uchiha yang bodoh! Hahaha.."_

"_Dan sebentar lagi kita akan kaya! Lalu kita akan mengambil alih dan akan mendapatkan materi yang melimpah dari mereka! Hahaha.."_

"_Ayah, Ibu.. Jangan lupakan kebahagiaan ku.. Aku akan menjadi nona muda Uchiha mendampingi calon suamiku yang tampan~~"_

"_Hahaha tentu saja tidak anakku.. Kita semuapun akan menjadi orang yang semakin terkenal, apalagi pernikahanmu ini akan masuk media dan menjadi berita besar!"_

"_Bodohhhhh! Keluarga yang sama sekali tak memiliki otak untuk berfikir apakah kita itu memiliki ambigu.. Kebenaran akan berpihak pada kita!"_

"_Hmmm aku akan menjadi seorang perempuan yang dihormati, dan terkenal.. Haruno Sakura istri dari Uchiha Sasuke akan menjadi wanita yang paling bahagia!"_

"_Hei hei jangan terlalu keras bicaranya. Nanti ada yang mendengar percakapn kita.. Ayo kita berangkat.."_

"_Ibu benar.."_

Itachi menyetop rekaman video tersebut. Fugaku melotot melihatnya Sasuke pun tak kalah kaget. Semua orang terkejut karena pada saat video itu diputar orang-orang terdiam dan suara ponsel yang di maksimalkan terdengar ke seluruh ruangan. Haruno family membelalakan mata, dan dengan sembunyi-sembunyi berjalan ke arah Sakura menyuruhnya untuk kabur meski Sakura sedikit menolak namun keadaan ini akan lebih memojokan diri mereka. Mereka kabur menuju pintu darurat, dan bodohnya tak ada yang mengetahui 3 orang laknat itu telah melarikan diri. Kedua mata Fugaku memerah dan ia menahan amarah yang semakin meluap-luap. Ia menoleh ke arah tempat duduk ayah dan ibu Sakura namun mereka sudah tak ada di tempat. Fugaku semakin geram. Sakura pun sudah tak ada. Ia membanting ponsel yang sedari tadi ada pada Itachi.

"SIAL! KEMANA MEREKA PERGI? BATALKAN PERNIKAHAN INI SEKARANG JUGA!" Fugaku marah dan suara yang sangat begitu lantang membuat semua orang ketakutan, "PERNIKAHAN INI TAK PERNAH ADA!" Dan tiba-tiba jantungnya terasa sakit. Ia pun reflek menyentuh dada kirinya dan jatuh terduduk. Sasuke, Itachi, Mikoto kaget dan berusaha untuk menolong Fugaku. Itachi berteriak pada bodyguard yang sedang memegangi Naruto dan Kiba, "Tangkap keluarga Haruno cepat!". Fugaku tak sadarkan diri dan segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Diluar, Naru, Shika, Kiba, Sai pergi meninggalkan gereja. Mereka lebih baik pergi dan meninggalkan tempat itu takut-takut akan ada masalah lain lagi yang akan menimpa pada diri mereka.

Fugaku sudah dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan dibawa ke ruangan ICU. Sasuke, Itachi dan Mikoto menunggu diluar ruangan. Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Ternyata para bodyguard yang ingin memberikan laporan.

"Itachi-sama, keluarga Haruno tak dapat ditemukan.."

"Sial! Mereka memang penipu!" Itachi menendang tong sampah yang tersedia disana. Sasuke hanya tertunduk diam. Terbesit dibenaknya, dimana saat ini Naruto berada. Ia langsung berdiri. Mikoto bertanya, "Kau mau kemana nak?"

"Aku ingin mencari Naruto!" Sasuke berkata dan berlari keluar rumah sakit.

...oOo...

Sasuke mengunjungi rumah Naruto tapi nihil. Dia terus mencari ke tempat yang biasa ia bersama Naruto sering bersama. Belum ketemu juga, ia hampir putus asa. Kemana lagi dia harus mencari kekasih hatinya itu. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan sesuatu.

_Atap sekolah! Ya, pasti dia ada disana!_

Dengan sigap ia melajukan mobilnya menuju lingkungan sekolah Konoha High School. Sesampainya didepan sekolah, ia cepat-cepat masuk dan menaiki tangga sampai atap sekolah. Membuka pintu, ia yakin pasti Naruto berada disana. Ia membuka pintu sambil berteriak, "NARUTO!"

Pintu telah terbuka, namun Naruto tak ada disana. Tubuhnya melemas, berjalan dengan lunglai ke tempat ia biasa duduk didepan pagar pembatas. Wajahnya begitu sedih, air matanya nyaris saja keluar. Ia duduk di tempat biasa yang bersandar pada pagar pembatas. Sepertinya ia sudah menjadi orang yang frustasi, mengacak-acak rambut kesal dan berkomat kamit tak jelas. Di sebelahnya ada sesuatu yang membuat matanya silau karena terkena pantulan cahaya matahari. Ia mengambil benda tersebut dan memperhatikan. Ia terkejut, "Ini 'kan gelang pemberianku pada Naruto.. Kenapa ada disini?" Sasuke semakin sedih. Ia mengira mungkin Naruto telah melupakannya. Ia genggam gelang itu dan ia ciumi sambil menangis.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sesosok tubuh berdiri di depan pintu. Sasuke tak menyadari kehadiran orang itu. Pemuda itu berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan berdiri dihadapannya. Sasuke merasa ada yang mendekatinya, berkata tanpa menatap orang itu, "Siapa kau?"

"Aku kekasihmu..."

Terkejut, Sasuke merasa suara ini sangat familiar.

_Apakah dia..._

Ia mendongak dan menatapnya. Benar saja, ia adalah kekasih yang selama ini ia rindukan. Naruto kembali. Sasuke langsung berdiri dan mendekap Naruto erat-erat seolah tak ingin melepasnya barang sedikit pun. Tangisan Naruto pecah, ia membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku rindu padamu, Dobe..."

"Aku juga teme... Hiks..."

Sasuke melepas pelukan dan menatap mata _shappire_ Naruto lekat-lekat, "Kau membuang ini?" Ia memberikan gelang yang berada di tangan kanan pada Naruto. Naruto hanya menggeleng kecil, ia juga memberikan gelang yang sama pada Sasuke. Milik Naruto ditangan Sasuke, milik Sasuke ditangan Naruto. Dan pada akhirnya gelang itu akan kembali lagi, dengan pemilik yang berbeda..

Dirumah sakit, Itachi dan Mikoto masih menunggu. Pintu terbuka, keluarlah sang dokter Orochimaru. Itachi langsung menanyakan keadaan orang tuanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan ayahku?"

"Beliau telah siuman, kalian boleh melihat Fugaku sama.."

Mikoto bergegas masuk. Saat Itachi hendak masuk, langkahnya terhenti karena dokter Orochimaru berkata, "Ingat... Beliau ternyata memiliki penyakit jantung..." Orochimaru berlalu meninggalkan Itachi yang berdiri mematung. Mikoto memanggil Itachi untuk menyuruhnya masuk kedalam. Dan lamunan Itachi buyar kemudian ia pun masuk kedalam. Fugaku sedang terbaring lemah disana. Mikoto menyeka air mata yang sedang duduk di sebelah Fugaku sembari menggenggam tangan suami yang ia cintai itu. Sedangkan Itachi hanya berdiri di belakang Mikoto menatap ayahnya.

"Apa ayah akan memaafkan Naruto?"

Pertanyaan Itachi membuat Fugaku terkejut. Ia tak mau menjawab. Mikoto takut Fugaku akan marah, dan ia pun mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Telfonlah Sasuke, beritahu dia kalau ayah telah siuman..."

Itachi menurut dan menghubungi Sasuke.

DRRTTT... DRRTTT...

Ponsel Sasuke berbunyi, ada panggilan dari Itachi. Ia pun mengangkat telfon tersebut...

_+Kembalilah ke rumah sakit... Ayah sudah siuman..._

_-Hn..._

Telfon berakhir, Itachi merungut kesal..

_Menyebalkan sekali dia ini..._

"Naruto, ayo ikut aku..." Sasuke menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto. Tapi, Naruto terlihat ketakutan. Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Naruto dan berusaha membujuk. Dan akhirnya Naruto pun setuju. Mereka keluar sekolah sambil berpegang tangan, terlihat gelang _dolphin_ yang sempat hilang berada di tangan mereka kini.

...oOo...

Mereka berdua telah sampai. Tepat didepa ruangan Fugaku yang telah dipindahkan keruangan khusus. Tangan kiri Sasuke bersiap membuka gagang pintu, sedangkan tangan kanannya bergandengan dengan Naruto. Sasuke meneguk ludah paksa kemudian menatap wajah Naruto. Naruto mengangguk meyakinkan Sasuke.

KRIEET

Suara pintu telah terbuka dan mereka berdua mendapati Fugaku, Mikoto juga Itachi. Jantung Fugaku berdegup kencang melihat Naruto yang ternyata ikut hadir bersama anak bungsunya dan dengan tangan yang saling bergandengan.

"Ayah... Kami datang menjengukmu..."

Fugaku mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ternyata ia masih geram pada Naruto. Ia menatap garang pada Naruto, yang membuat Naruto semakin ketakutan dibuatnya.

"Aku belum bisa memaafkanmu! Pergi dari tempat ini!" Fugaku berteriak.

Semuanya terkejut. Fugaku tak mau memaafkan Naruto. Hati Naruto begitu sangat sakit. Dan menahan tangis, melepas genggamannya lalu pergi berlari ke luar ruangan. Kedua mata Sasuke membulat, "Ayah ini kenapa? Kenapa tak ingin memaafkannya? Dia telah membongkar semua kejahatan keluarga Haruno bukan?"

"DIAMLAH!"

Tubuh Sasuke gemetar karena Fugaku telah membentaknya, "Ayah jahat sekali!" Sasuke pun pergi keluar rumah sakit dan pulang menuju rumah. Ia sedang tak berniat mengejar Naruto saat ini. Mikoto yang hatinya lemah tak tega melihat anaknya begitu tersiksa, ia hendak pergi mengejar Sasuke namun dihalangi Itachi meminta untuk tidak meninggalkan ayah. Fugaku merasa sedikit bersalah karena sudah membentak Sasuke sampai seperti itu. Gara-gara semua ini sifatnya berubah menjadi ayah yang egois dan suka main tangan pada anak sendiri. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin melakukan semua ini pada Sasuke, namun hati baiknya telah kalah oleh amarah yang telah menyelimuti dirinya sekarang.

_Sasuke, maafkan ayah..._

...oOo...

Sudah pukul 10 malam. Naruto berjalan sendirian dengan perasaan hancur. Berjalan melewati gang sempit yang sepi tanpa pencahayaan yang terang. Hanya samar-samar. Pakaiannya sudah lusuh, rambutnya berantakan. Apalagi ia belum makan dari pagi. Ia harus menahan rasa lapar itu sampai di rumah nanti. Fikirannya sudah tak menentu saat ini. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apalagi agar Fugaku dapat memaafkannya. Meminta restu berhubungan dengan Sasuke saja sudah tidak mungkin, apalagi hidup berdampingan dengan Sasuke selamanya! Hanya mimpi fatamorgana belaka. 'Ingin mati saja rasanya' begitu fikirnya. Ia terus berjalan dengan segenap sisa kekuatan yang ada.

Merasa ada yang mengikuti, ia menoleh kebelakang. Tak ada siapapun. Tempat ini tak aman, ada seseorang yang memata-matainya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Siapa disana?"

Tiba-tiba dari belakang...

DUAK! BRUK!

Kepalanya dipukul oleh sebuah kayu besar oleh seseorang. Dan tubuh Naruto jatuh tersungkur dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya. Ia tak sadarkan diri dengan keadaan tengkurap. Orang yang memukul Naruto menjatuhkan kayu tersebut.

TRAK!

Orang itu menyeret tubuh Naruto masuk ke dalam mobil. Membawanya kesuatu tempat, rumah kosong yang ada di hutan tak jauh dari Konoha. Sesampainya, tubuh Naruto diseret kembali kedalam rumah tak berpenghuni dan gelap tersebut. Naruto didudukkan di atas kursi kayu dan mengikat tangan kebelakang beserta kakinya pun diikat. Matanya tak lupa ditutup dengan kain. Terlihat darah disudut bibir Naruto telah mengering. Orang itu menatap Naruto sinis dan dengan tatapan penuh kebencian...

"Kau sudah menghancurkan segalanya bagiku... Dan kau harus membayarnya BRENGSEK!"

...

...

**TBC**

Hehehehe shizu tbc dehhh.. :D

Sampai ketemu di chapter ke 21 ya ..

Jangan lupa review yee ! !

REVIEW... REVIEW...


	21. Chapter 21

**INNOCENT WORLD**

Chapter 21...

It's show time... 

**Sasu x Naru**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Innocent World: Kamikanda Shizuku**

**Rate T or M**

**OOC, Miss Typo, EYD Ancur**

Pagi hari yang cukup cerah. Matahari kembali menempati singgasananya menggantikan sang bulan yang telah menyinari kelamnya malam. Sinarnya menerpa dan menembus masuk melalui celah-celah dan kaca jendela ruangan inap ayah dari sang pangeran tampan. Tertidur dengan pulas dan dibalut dengan selimut yang cukup hangat. Detak jantungnya sedikit membaik hari ini. Disamping telah ada yang menungguinya. Seorang wanita berparas cantik, ibu dari sang pangeran. Menunggu dengan sabar di sofa yang telah tersedia di ruangan tersebut. Matanya menutup dengan damai, ia belum terbangun dari tidurnya. Wajahnya menyiratkan masih ada sedikit kecemasan disana. Alisnya yang mengerut beberapa kali, sepertinya mimpinya kurang baik. Sedikit demi sedikit, kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan. Menyudahi tidurnya, walaupun kurang tidur, dan terasa tidak maksimal. Karena memang dalam kondisi yang tak enak untuk melelapkan diri. Mikoto, bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut dengan menahan pening di kepalanya akibat kegiatan tidurnya barusan. Berdiri di depan wastafel dan terdapat cermin yang lumayan besar. Membuka kran dan air mulai keluar, membasuh wajahnya. Kemudian mengeringkan wajah dengan handuk kecil yang bertengger manis pada sebuah jemuran ukuran kecil yang menempel pada dinding tembok keramik beraksen mewah. Menyudahi cuci mencucinya dan keluar kamar mandi lalu kembali duduk di sofa. Tak beberapa lama kemudian...

KRIEEET

Suara pintu yang terbuka. Sesosok anak laki-laki masuk ke dalam dan menutup kembali pintu secara perlahan. Itachi, berjalan dan duduk di samping ibunya.

"Lebih baik ibu pulang, aku akan menjaga ayah disini..."

"Ya... Baiklah.. Tapi bagaimana dengan keluarga Haruno?" Mikoto menatap Itachi dengan tatapan memelas juga cemas.

"Hhhh.." Menghela nafas pendek, "Belum di temukan... Tapi aku sudah menghubungi pihak kepolisian dan juga berita ini telah disiarkan di televisi.." Itachi meyakinkan ibunya.

Mikoto pun mengerti, mengambil tas dan berlalu meninggalkan Itachi untuk pulang kerumah. Masalah ini dengan cepat telah merambat dan sudah terdengar oleh semua orang tak terkecuali kota yang Konoha yang lebih dulu menjadi perbincangan menghebohkan.

...oOo...

Naruto masih terkurung dan disekap didalam rumah yang tak jelas keberadaannya dan tak ada orang yang tahu. Tempat itu sudah lama tidak ditinggali, apalagi dengan letaknya yang lumayan jauh dari kota maupun desa dan tertutupi oleh beribu-ribu pohon sudah seperti hutan sehingga tak ada yang tahu. Belum juga sadarkan diri. Mata yang masih tertutup dengan kepala yang sedikit menunduk. Naruto belum menyadari kalau tangan dan kakinya telah diikat dikursi kayu yang ia duduki saat ini. Seorang laki-laki yang memukul dirinya semalam tampak memperhatikan wajah manis Naruto yang sedang tak sadarkan diri dengan tatapan kebencian. Ia duduk menggunakan kursi yang sama seperti Naruto tepat di depannya tanpa suara. Hanya sedikit bergumam. Kepalanya berganti-ganti posisi, tak mengalihkan pandangan pada objek dihadapannya yang sungguh indah ini namun memuakkan baginya. Seperti menahan dendam bertahun-tahun.

Tak lama waktu berselang, Naruto terbangun dari pingsannya. Matanya sulit untuk dibuka, dan ia merasa ada yang aneh pada tangan dan kakinya.

_Gelap... Mataku sulit di buka, dan tangan juga kakiku sulit digerakan... Apa yang terjadi padaku?_

Kepala Naruto menengok kanan kiri seperti orang yang sedang celingukan. Merasa Naruto sudah bangun, laki-laki itu bicara...

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya?" Tanyanya sarkastik.

DEG!

Naruto kaget, suara yang pernah ia dengar namun ia lupa entah itu kapan. Laki-laki itu menjulurkan tangannya hendak membuka kain yang menutupi kedua mata Naruto. Dan berhasil terbuka tanpa ada pemberontakan dari pihak Naruto. Kain tersebut dibiarkannya jatuh ke lantai (slow motion). Naruto berusaha mensterilkan pandangannya yang mengabur akibat tertutup oleh kain. Seperti ada kunang-kunang menari di wajahnya. Samar-samar ia melihat seseorang yang duduk dihadapannya dan semakin terlihat jelas. Seketika, kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Sosok laki-laki ini, sosok yang ia kenal dulu. Berambut berwarna merah darah dan memiliki tato _Ai_ di kening kirinya.

"Ga-Gaara?" Tubuhnya mendapat reaksi yang begitu mengejutkan. Setelah 3 tahun tak bertemu, mereka akhirnya di pertemukan kembali dengan keadaan yang tidak enak. Gaara tersenyum lembut namun memiliki arti.

"Kau ingat? Naru chan..."

Naruto sedikit meringis kesakitan karena merasa nyeri dibagian belakang kepala. Darah yang sudah mengering menempel pada rambutnya yang cerah bagaikan matahari menjadi sedikit terkontaminasi.

Gaara kembali berkata tanpa senyuman, memasang wajah menyedihkan. "Kau sudah menghancurkan hidupku..."

Naruto terkejut mendengar tutur sedih Gaara, "A-apa maksudmu?"

(Flashback)

Sekolah Menengah Pertama di Hokkaido...

Naruto duduk dikelas 2 SMP. Saat itu, Naruto belum memiliki kekasih. Ada seorang perempuan kalem dan cantik yang menyukainya, ia adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Mereka sama-sama 1 kelas, Hinata sudah lama ingin menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto. Memang mereka sudah sering mulai bermain bersama-sama tanpa disadari ada sepasang mata yang selalu memperhatikan mereka berdua. Seolah tak menyukai keberadaan Hinata di samping Naruto. Ia berfikir 'Kenapa bukan aku saja yang berada disisinya?'. Di sekolah mereka selalu bersama, tertawa bersama, tanpa memikirkan perasaannya. Karena memang Naruto tak mengetahui kalau Gaara menyukainya. Dan disaat itu Naruto normal, sedangkan Gaara menyukai sesama jenis. Naruto sudah mencuri hatinya. Ketika itu, Gaara yang sedang di bully oleh sekelompok anak-anak dari sekolah lain yang berandalan sepulang sekolah, dan Naruto menolong dirinya yang sedang terpojok.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kalian ini?"

"Cih! Bukan urusanmu bocah!" Ujar seorang laki-laki yang tengah memegang kerah baju Gaara yang sedang ketakutan karena sudah melawan, tapi kalah dalam jumlah.

Naruto merungut kesal, "Apa kau bilang? BOCAH? Apa kalian tidak sadar? Kalian juga anak SMP... Berarti kalian tak kalah bocahnya denganku 'kan?"

4 orang berandal SMP itu terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto yang memang benar itu. Mereka malah kembali menakut-nakuti Gaara kembali tak mau memperdulikan Naruto, "Berikan uangmu!"

Gaara hanya terdiam dan takut. Terlihat di sudut bibirnya terdapat setetes darah akibat melakukan perlawanan yang nihil. Naruto semakin geram, "Percuma kalian meminta uang dengan paksa seperti itu padanya... Paling juga hanya dapat seribu! Haha..."

"Berani macam-macam kau ya?" Anak yang lain ingin menantang Naruto berkelahi.

Naruto yang tak habis akal melihat di kejauhan ada mobil polisi patroli, "Kalau kalian tidak pergi, akan ku panggil polisi! PAK POLISI KEMARI! PAK POLISI!" Naruto berteriak-teriak memanggil polisi yang tidak terlalu jauh. Segerombolan anak berandalan itu menoleh ke belakang, ternyata memang benar ada polisi. Mereka melepas Gaara dan kabur seribu langkah.

"Ck! Dasar merepotkan.. Anak-anak tidak tahu diri.. Mari ku bantu.." Naruto menjulurkan tangannya pada Gaara yang jatuh terduduk. Gaara menerima uluran tangannya dan menatap mata indah Naruto. Hatinya bergetar, baru kali ini ia menatap Naruto dari jarak dekat.

"Te-terima kasih Naruto..."

"Sama-sama..." Mereka berdua tersenyum. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama untuk pulang.

Naruto memulai pembicaraan, "Kau ini teman sekelasku 'kan?"

"Iya.. Kita ini sekelas.."

"Tapi, kau itu suka menyendiri ya? Aku sering melihatmu selalu duduk sendiri..."

"Aku sulit untuk berbaur..." Gaara menunduk.

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kau bermain saja denganku... Itu pun kalau kau mau..."

Gaara menjawab dengan senyum, "Ya... Aku mau..."

Dari situlah rasa suka pada Naruto mulai tumbuh. Hari-hari berlalu, Gaara dapat berbaur dengan Naruto, sekarang mereka berdua selalu bersama-sama. Dengan Hinata, Naruto mulai jarang bermain karena Hinata tak begitu menyukai kehadiran Gaara. Rasa suka Gaara pun semakin besar pada Naruto. Hinata yang sudah tidak dapat menahan untuk menyatakan cinta, akhirnya ia mengatakan perasaannya pada Naruto.

Sepulang sekolah, di ruang klub olahraga..

Naruto sedang membereskan barang-barangnya. Teman-temannya yang lain sudah pulang lebih dulu meninggalkannya karena Naruto menolak, dia masih ingin berada disana. Terlihat di pintu masuk ruang klub ada Hinata tengah berdiri tanpa disadari Naruto. Hinata berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang masih dalam acara beres-memberesnya. Hinata berdiri di belakang Naruto yang sedang memunggunginya. Dia tak berani memulai bicara. Naruto pun membalik tubuh, kemudian ia terkejut ada Hinata di belakangnya.

"Hinata? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"A-ada suatu hal.. Ya-yang ingin aku bicarakan Naruto..."

Naruto terheran-heran, "Apa itu Hina chan?"

Gaara sedang berjalan menuju ruang klub, betapa senangnya ia akan pulang bersama Naruto. Ia akan menjemput Naruto di ruang klub olahraga saat ini. Tersenyum-senyum sendirian. Dan tibalah ia didepan pintu. Saat ingin masuk kedalam, ia mendengar ada suara Hinata. Ia tak melanjutkan langkahnya dan bermaksud menguntit dari balik pintu.

"A-aku menyukaimu Naruto... Sudah lama.. A-apa kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

Hati Gaara terasa sesak. Ia tak sanggup mendengar jawaban Naruto nanti. Ia memang sudah menduga-duga bahwa suatu saat Hinata akan menyatakan cinta, dan itu telah terjadi sekarang. Ia menahan rasa sakit dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Naruto terkejut, dan menjawab. "Aku tidak bisa menerimamu Hinata... Aku minta maaf.." tutur Naruto lirih.

Bukannya Hinata sedih, tetapi ia malah tersenyum. "Tidak apa.. Aku juga sudah tahu jawabannya, pasti kau akan mengatakan ini.."

Naruto menatap mata polos Hinata dengan sedikit canggung, "Oh begitu... Maafkan aku ya Hinata chan.."

"Iya... Tapi Gaara.."

"Ada apa dengan dia?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka kalau ia bersamamu... Aku merasa kau lebih memilih bermain bersamanya daripada aku.."

"Kenapa kau berasumsi begitu Hinata?" Naruto memegang kedua bahu Hinata dengan sedikit membungkuk karena tubuh Hinata yang lebih pendek darinya sambil menatapnya dengan senyuman. "Dengar ya Hinata... Kau tak perlu bicara begitu.. Kita 'kan bisa bermain bersama-sama.."

"Ta-tapi 'kan-.."

"Ssstt.. Sudah tak perlu sungkan.. Kita bisa bermain bersama kok..."

Hinata mengangguk kecil. Dan Naruto mengantar Hinata pulang. Tanpa Naruto ingat kalau dia akan pulang bersama Gaara.

...oOo...

Keesokan harinya...

Naruto berlari-lari di koridor sekolah, ingin cepat-cepat tiba di kelas. Ia ingin meminta maaf pada Gaara soal kemarin malam. Ia baru tersadar saat telah sampai dirumah. Dari kejauhan Gaar hendak masuk kedalam kelas. Naruto yang melihat, langsung berteriak, "GAARA! TUNGGU AKU!"

Gaara padahal mendengar, tapi tidak memperdulikan dan masuk ke dalam kelas..

_Apa dia tak mendengar suaraku? Tapi masa sih?_

Naruto bicara dalam hati...

Saat istirahat, Gaara sulit untuk didekati. 'Kenapa Gaara berbeda hari ini?' fikir Naruto. sepulang sekolah, dikelas hanya tersisa 2 orang manusia. Naruto memperhatikan Gaara yang mengemasi barang-barang miliknya. Merasa Naruto melihat dirinya, ia langsung terburu-buru memasukkan barangnya ke dalam tas. Naruto penasaran dan dengan cepat meraih tangan Gaara.

"Gaara kau kenapa?"

"Lepaskan aku!" Gaara menepis tangan Naruto dengan sedikit berteriak.

Naruto tersentak, "Kau ini kenapa sih?"

Gaara menghadap dan menatap Naruto dengan rasa kesal, "Apa kau tahu? Apa kau mengerti perasaanku?"

"Me-mengerti apa? Apa maksudmu Gaara?"

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto!" Gaara kelepasan bicara. Dan langsung menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan.

Naruto terbelalak, "K-kau..."

"Ya! Aku gay! Aku menyukai laki-laki, dan itu kau Naruto! Dan Hinata, dia juga telah menghalangiku untuk mendapatkanmu Naruto!"

Naruto tak dapat menerima kenyataan ini. Naruto tak menyangka kalau Gaara adalah seorang laki-laki yang _Homo_. Dia melihat Gaara yang menjatuhkan air matanya dihadapannya. Naruto melangkah mundur menghindari Gaara ketakutan. Dan Naruto pergi berlari meninggalkannya sendirian di kelas meratapi kesedihannya.

"Aku memang bodoh! Aku memang tak pantas untukmu!" Gaara berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

...oOo...

Hari-hari Gaara menjadi kelabu. Sakit yang begitu dalam dan rasa kebencian selalu menyelimuti, selalu menghantu-hantuinya. Tetapi dia tidak dapat menghilangkan rasa cinta ini pada Naruto. Naruto selalu menghindarinya, jauh dan semakin jauh. Dan lebih sakit lagi, dia berpacaran dengan Hinata saat itu. Tak dapat terbayangkan begitu tersiksanya Gaara. Hingga kelulusan terlewati, hubungan Naruto berakhir dengan Hinata dan ia akan tinggal di Konoha dan bersekolah disana. Gaara ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal, namun Naruto sudah tak mau menemuinya lagi. Gaara sampai saat ini kembali seperti dulu yang suka menyendiri. Dia bertekad tetap tak mau menghilangkan rasa cintanya tetapi ia juga menaruh rasa dendam. Jika diingat, ia selalu menangis dalam tidurnya... Begitu menusuk di jantung hatinya..

(Flashback End)

Gaara menatap sinis dan dengan aura hitam yang menyelimuti dirinya. Naruto semakin ketakutan dibuatnya. Raut wajah Gaara berubah menjadi tampak sedih, "Apa kau tahu, betapa menderitanya aku?"

Naruto tidak mengerti, dan seolah menggeleng pelan tanda tak mengerti. Itu membuat Gaara geram, "Kau mengaku dulu adalah seseorang yang normal! Tapi buktinya, kau pacaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke 'kan? Kau sungguh jahat Naruto!" Ia membentak Naruto membuat Naruto semakin ngeri. Gaara merunduk menahan kesedihannya sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"A-aku minta maaf..." Ujar Naruto lirih..

Gaara langsung mendongak, kembali menatap wajah Naruto yang menurutnya sok _Innocent, _"Maaf? Mudah sekali kau mengatakan MAAF?" Mengepalkan kedua tangan.

"Dulu aku memang tidak normal, tapi semenjak aku bertemu Sasuke... Aku sudah..."

"Cinta? Begitu maksudmu?" Gaara berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela yang sudah sedikit bobrok dan melihat luar jendela dari dalam. "Kau bisa mencintainya, dan KENAPA AKU TIDAK?" Begitu emosi dan langsung berbalik. Naruto hanya dapat terdiam. Gaara kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan, "Aku akan memberitahumu satu hal... Sebenarnya aku diutus untuk membunuhmu, tetapi aku tak tega karena aku masih memendam perasaan ini hampir 5 tahun! Sudah 5 tahun, kau tahu itu! Aku menderita, kau menolakku, berpacaran dengan Hinata, pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja, dan sekarang kau dengan Sasuke.. MUNAFIK! Tak dapat dipercaya..."

Dengan ragu-ragu dan takut Naruto berusaha untuk bertanya, "Si-siapa yang mengutusmu untuk membunuhku?"

"Kau ingin tahu?" Gaara diam sejenak, "Sakura.. Haruno Sakura.."

Betapa terkejutnya Naruto, "Kau kenal Sakura?"

"Tentu.. Dia telah menyelamatkan hidupku, dan sekarang aku mengabdi pada keluarganya..." Gaara mulai bercerita, "Dulu, semenjak kau sudah tidak ada lagi di Hokkaido, hidupku semakin tak karuan.. Orang tuaku meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil, dan rumahku hangus terbakar akibat ada orang yang dendam kepada orang tuaku. Dan aku kabur karena takut. Aku tak tahu harus kemana lagi, mencari tempat untuk tidur saja sudah susah apalagi tempat untukku bernaung... Sudah terbiasa mengemis, mencopet, menipu, itu kulakukan agar aku dapat bertahan hidup... Pada suatu hari, aku yang hendak menyebrang jalan di tengah malam, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil menabrakku dan aku langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit.. Ternyata yang menabrak serta menyelamatkanku adalah keluarga Haruno.. Mereka prihatin dengan keadaanku, dan berniat untuk menolongku. Sakura senang bermain bersamaku, dan aku memutuskan untuk tidak bergantung dengan mereka. Tetapi mereka memberikanku sebuah rumah yang tidak begitu besar, juga menyekolahkanku di sekolah yang biasa-biasa saja... Aku pun telah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak sekarang, aku tidak mau banyak merepotkan keluarga Haruno... Aku sangat bersyukur pada mereka yang telah bersedia menjulurkan tangannya padaku. Dan dari situlah aku sudah bersumpah untuk membalas budi dengan mengabdi pada mereka.."

Naruto tersentuh mendengar cerita Gaara, namun yang membuatnya kesal kenapa selalu keluarga Haruno. Gaara menghampiri Naruto dan mengeluarkan benda seperti selotip berukuran besar berwarna hitam..

"Kau mau apa?" Teriak Naruto..

"Bukan apa-apa.."

Dia menempelkan selotip itu pada bibir Naruto, agar ia tak dapat mengelurakan suaranya yang berisik. Naruto ingin berontak namun nihil, keadaannya tak memungkinkan untuk melawan..

...oOo...

Sasuke mencari-cari keberadaan Naruto.. Dia tak ada dimana-mana, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menelfon Naruto.

_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, cobalah beberapa saat lagi.._

Dia lupa kalau ponsel Naruto ada pada Itachi, dan mungkin baterainya telah habis. Sasuke kebingungan, dan terlihat ada seseorang yang keluar dari toko memakai kacamata hitam, selendang hitam yang menutupi kepalanya. Tapi Sasuke mengenali tubuh ini, tapi samar-samar. Perempuan itu mengangkat telfon dan Sasuke mendengar perempuan itu menyebut-nyebut nama Naruto kemudian masuk kedalam mobil. Sasuke dengan cepat masuk kedalam mobilnya dan membuntuti dari belakang. Agak jauh agar tidak dicurigai.

Perempuan itu mengemudikan mobilnya masuk kedalam tempat yang seperti hutan, Sasuke tidak masuk menggunakan mobil melainkan hanya berjalan kaki. Ia takut di tempat seperti ini ia membawa mobil kemungkinan besar akan tertangkap basah. Sasuke yang cekatan, mengandalkan jejak mobil pada tanah yang sedikit lembab ini. Mobil itu sudah tertinggal jauh, namun Sasuke berhasil ke tempat yang perempuan itu tuju. Walau terlambat, ia yakin Naruto ada didalam rumah tersebut.

Didalam...

Sakura yang berada di dalam rumah itu sudah lumayan lama akhirnya membuka kacamatanya, menampakkan wajah cantik tetapi licik pada Naruto, "Hai Naruto... Bersiap-siaplah untuk mati ya..." Senyum Sakura menyeringai.

"Hmmpp... Fff.. Pfff" Naruto tak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Gaara, lakukan tugasmu! Aku akan kembali ke rumah cadanganku dan pergi dari negara ini!"

"Baiklah..."

Sakura pergi keluar. Sasuke langsung bersembunyi di balik pohon besar.

_Itu Sakura! Sial! Sepertinya dia telah menculik Naruto!_

Sakura masuk kedalam mobil dan melajukan mobilnya. Merasa sudah aman, dia berjalan mengendap-endap menuju rumah bobrok itu.

Gaara mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dan mengarahkannya dihadapan Naruto, "Naruto... Aku akan membunuhmu.. Agar tidak ada yang bisa memilikimu!"

Naruto hanya dapat meronta sia-sia. Tiba-tiba kegiatan Gaara terhenti. Dia merasakan ada seseorang yang mengikuti Sakura yang ingin masuk kedalam tempat rahasianya. Sasuke langsung menendang pintu yang hampir mau roboh sambil berteriak, "Lepaskan Naruto!"

Tak ada siapapun didalam kecuali Naruto yang sedang diikat di tempat duduk dengan wajah ketakutan dan mata yang melebar. Sasuke dengan sigap melompat ke arah Naruto dan hendak menolongnya. "Dobe! Aku datang untuk meyelamatkanmu..." Sasuke tidak menyadari kalau di belakangnya ada Gaara yang bersiap untuk menghunuskan pisaunya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka selotip yang menempel di bibir Naruto. Dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto berteriak, "SASUKE AWAS DI BELAKANGMU!"

...

...

**To Be Continued**

REVIEW please?


	22. Chapter 22

**INNOCENT WORLD**

Chapter 22...

It's show time... 

**Sasu x Naru**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Innocent World: Kamikanda Shizuku**

**OOC, Miss Typo, EYD Ancur, Gore Dikit, Lime**

Gaara tahu kalau ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan menuju tempatnya berada kini, maka ia langsung bergegas untuk bersembunyi. Mengetahui Sasuke yang ternyata sudah masuk kedalam dan hendak menyelamatkan Naruto, Gaara berjalan perlahan dan menggenggam erat pisau yang berada di tangan kanannya. Kilatan cahaya terpantul pada pisau tersebut seolah telah siap untuk memakan korban. Dengan tatapan kebencian, ia berjalan perlahan ke arah Sasuke yang memunggunginya. Ia tahu bahwa Naruto sudah dapat mengetahui apa yang akan Gaara lakukan pada orang yang dicintainya ini. Matanya melebar sempurna tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa, sekilas Gaara melihat wajah Naruto yang memandang penuh ketakutan padanya dan Gaara hanya menyeringai sambil mengangkat pisau itu tinggi-tinggi tepat di belakang Naruto.

_Sasuke, kau akan mati dalam genggamanku.. Kau telah merebut dia dariku, dan ini adalah saat yang tepat untukmu-..._

"MATI!"

Sebuah benda yang sedari tadi menutup bibir Naruto terbuka sudah, langsung saja ia berteriak, "SASUKE! AWAS!"

Gaara mengayunkan pisaunya ke bawah, ke arah Sasuke yang sedang berjongkok menghadap Naruto. Beberapa centi lagi benda tajam itu akan tertanam pada Sasuke, namun dengan cepat Sasuke mengayunkan kaki kanannya kesamping dengan sekuat tenaga. Gaara yang tidak tahu pergerakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu, jatuh terjungkal ke depan akibat kaki kanan Sasuke mengenai kedua tulang kering kakinya dan pisau yang telah terlepas dari genggamannya jatuh tak jauh dari tubuhnya.

DUUKK! BRUUKK! TRAKK!

Terdengar suara gaduh akibat perlakuan Sasuke. Sasuke berdiri menghadap Gaara yang sedang meringis kesakitan dan sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan menopang tubuhnya. Kaki kanan Sasuke menginjak tanpa tenaga pada punggung Gaara dan memasang senyuman licik.

"Aku sudah tahu kau ada di belakangku.."

"Cih !" Air muka Gaara berubah menjadi bertambah geram. Ia tepis kaki Sasuke seperti orang yang sedang menindas. Dan akhirnya pun terlepas, langsung saja ia berdiri dan mengambil pisau yang sempat terjatuh tadi. Digenggamnya erat-erat sembari menatap mata Sasuke penuh amarah. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya melihat Gaara yang sedang menatapnya juga. Dengan sigap ia berlari ke arah Sasuke dan akan membunuh Sasuke dengan satu tusukan saja. Sasuke tak ingin lari, dan ia langsung menangkap tangan Gaara yang sedang melayang di udara. Kemudian, dengan kuat ia memegang dan memutari tangan itu, sehingga menimbulkan teriakan rintihan Gaara. Kembali, pisaunya terjatuh ke lantai berdebu karena tak kuat menahan sakitnya perlakuan Sasuke. Gaara mengelak dan berhasil. Ia melangkah mundur sambil memegangi tangannya yang menjadi sedikit memar.

"Kau itu pengganggu.." Ujar Gaara.

"Pakailah tangan kosong jika ingin melawanku.."

"Sombong sekali kau..." Kali ini Gaara tidak mengambil pisau itu.

Sekarang, terjadilah perkelahian yang seru. Sasuke memulai dengan melayangkan kakinya ke udara untuk mengenai kepala Gaara, namun nihil. Gaara merundukan kepalanya, kemudian ia ganti memukul wajah Sasuke dan tepat mengenai wajah tampannya itu. Sasuke mengambil langkah mundur, darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya. Gaara menyeringai. Ia kembali mengeluarkan jurus-jurus pukulan dan Sasuke menepis dengan terampil. Tak mau kalah, Gaara menendang perut Sasuke, dan kali ini Sasuke kalah. Tubuhnya terpelanting ke belakang menghantam sebuah mejah yang sudah rapuh dan ia jatuh tersungkur menindih kayu-kayu dari meja yang langsung hancur seketika karena tubrukan badannya. Betapa sakitnya punggung Sasuke, terlihat bulir-bulir keringat mengalir deras. Gaara mendekati Sasuke kembali dan menarik paksa tangannya, Sasuke terlihat tak melawan karena masih kewalahan. Tubuhnya di tarik dan menghantam tembok yang kotor dengan keras, menghadap tembok lebih tepatnya sudah menempel. Kepalanya di tekan dan kedua tangan yang telah dikunci oleh Gaara, wajah Sasuke menghadap ke arah kanan dengan pipi yang tergencet. Naruto hanya dapat melihat perlakuan Gaara, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena keadaannya tidak memungkinkan untuk menolong sang kekasih.

"Kau itu pantas mati, Uchiha-sama.."

"Kau-... Ugh!" Kata-katanya terputus karena Gaara mendorong lebih kuat dirinya pada sang tembok yang sudah begitu sangat kotor berdebu.

Gaara memutar balik tubuh Sasuke, menatapnya. "Tatap mataku.." Tutur Gaara dengan tegas. Mata Sasuke terasa berat untuk terbuka sempurna. Ia pun memandang mata Gaara seolah tak berdaya. Ia mencoba mengumpulkan segenap tenaga. Kaki kanannya di angkat keatas dengan kuat sehingga menabrak selangkangan Gaara.

DUK!

"ARRGGGHHH!" Alhasil Gaara kesakitan dan kedua tangannya melepas Sasuke berlaih pada selangkangannya. Sedang lengah, dengan cepat Sasuke memukul keras pipi kiri Gaara. Tubuh Gaara jatuh ke lantai dan terlihat dari sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Sasuke menindih tubuh Gaara, sedikit terduduk dengan kedua lutut yang menyangga di sisi kanan kiri perut Gaara. Sasuke menatap wajah tak berdaya Gaara.

"Ini untuk rasa ingin membunuhku!"

BUAGH!

Sasuke memukul pipi kanan Gaara kuat-kuat.

"Ini untuk persekongkolanmu dengan Sakura!"

BUAGH!

Pipi kiri yang ganti dihantam baku tangan Sasuke.

"Dan ini, untuk kekasihku yang diculik olehmu!"

BUAGH!

Pukulan terakhir sangat terasa menyakitkan bagi Gaara. Darah sudah terciprat kemana-mana. Tetapi ia masih dalam keadaan hidup. Tenaganya sudah tak ada, ia sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan padanya selanjutnya. Namun tak ada balasan lagi dari Sasuke. Ia melihat Sasuke merunduk diatasnya, rambut panjang Sasuke menjuntai kebawah dengan indah. Wajah Gaara sudah tak karuan akibat terus dipukul Sasuke. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, sama-sama memar. Ia bingung, kenapa Sasuke terdiam.

KRAK.. KRAK..

Terdengar sperti patahan dari kayu. Ternyata rumah itu sebentar lagi akan ambruk. Sasuke menatap ke arah langit-langit rumah, beberapa kayu dan serpihan lainnya beserta debu-debu tarjatuh dari atas. Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan menolong Naruto. Membuka ikatan tali yang menyekap Naruto. Dan terlepas sudah. Naruto berdiri dan langsung memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat sambil menangis, dan pelukannya dibalas oleh sang kekasih. Sungguh pemandangan memuakan bagi Gaara. Ironis.

"Ayo kita keluar dari sini.."

"Tap-..." Naruto hendak berbicara namun terpotong karena Sasuke secara tiba-tiba menarik tangan Naruto keluar rumah yang akan hancur itu.

Merekapun telah berada di luar, dan Sasuke terus berlari sambil menarik Naruto. Tetapi Naruto menolak, ia memberhentikan langkahnya. "Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Gaara yang berada didalam.."

"Tapi, Naruto.. Rumah itu akan ambruk!"

"Maka dari itu, Gaara masih hidup! Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya mati tertimpa reruntuhan!"

"Dia jahat Naruto! Ia ingin membunuh kita berdua!"

"TIDAK! Aku yakin ia tak akan setega itu!" Naruto membalikan badan dan berlari kembali menuju rumah.

Sasuke langsung menariknya, "Tidak mungkin ia tidak ingin membunuh kita!"

"Sasuke dengar! Aku adalah masa lalunya, aku tahu benar bagaimana sifatnya.."

"Tapi itu dulu! Sekarang ia sudah berubah!"

"Sasuke... Ku mohon" Sasuke terkejut melihat Naruto yang menangis untuk kedua kalinya hari ini. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Baiklah..." Sasuke berlari menuju rumah tersebut meninggalkan Naruto yang sedikit tersenyum.

Didalam, Gaara masih dengan keadaan tidur telentang. Menatap langit-langit rumah yang menjatuhkan benda-benda rapuh. Tak terasa air matanya sudah mengalir.

_Tak apa, tak apa kalau aku mati disini... Naruto, kenanglah aku..._

Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan dan kemudian tersenyum tulus. Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, tetapi ia tidak memperdulikannya.

"GAARA!"

Sasuke menghampiri Gaara dan hendak menggendongnya. Mata Gaara sedikit terbuka, "K-kau... K-kenapa.. Ugh.."

"Sudah, diamlah!"

Kini, Gaara telah berada di gendongan Sasuke. Tepatnya dipunggung, seperti anak kecil yang digendong oleh ayahnya. Reruntuhan semakin banyak dan rumah itu bergetar hebat. Naruto semakin khawatir dari kejauhan. Sebentar lagi mereka berdua akan keluar, tetapi sebuah balok kayu yang cukup besar menghantam punggung Gaara. Menimbulkan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Gaara pun pingsan. Sesaat setelah mereka berdua telah berhasil keluar, rumah itu sudah ambruk seketika. Sasuke terus berlari menuju Naruto, dan mereka bertiga berjalan meninggalkan hutan. Naruto menatap Sasuke yang kelelahan mengangkat beban berat di punggungnya.

"Kita bisa istirahat sebentar Sasuke.."

"Tidak perlu.." Sasuke berkata tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Naruto menjadi semakin khawatir dengan kondisi Sasuke dan juga Gaara.

# # #

Sakura melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimum. Ia harus buru-buru sampai rumah dan pergi dari Jepang bersama ayah ibunya. Karena, polisi sedang mencari mereka. Mereka sudah menjadi buronan sekarang.

Malam ini begitu sepi, dan hujan pun mulai turun membasahi bumi. Didalam mobil, Sakura bersungut karena hujan yang menghalangi penglihatannya untuk melihat jalanan. Rumahnya memang tempat yang sangat rahasia, agar terhindar dari siapapun.

Rumah persembunyian keluarga Haruno...

Rumah ini cukup besar dan mewah. Terletak yang jauh dari pemukiman warga dan sebagian besar orang tidak mengetahui bahwa ada sebuah rumah didaerah sana. Hujan terus turun, beserta kilatan dan para gemuruh yang tak kalah memeriahkan hujan malam ini. Didalam rumah, terdapat dua manusia yang sedang merapikan baju-baju dan keperluan-keperluan mereka yang lain untuk dibawa nanti. Dengan terburu-buru dan sedikit rasa takut, mereka melakukan aktivitas yang menurut kita begitu merepotkan.

TING TONG!

Suara bel berbunyi. Ayah dan ibu Sakura bertanya-tanya, memandang satu sama lain. Siapa yang datang? Kalau Sakura tak mungkin, ia pasti akan masuk kedalam rumah tanpa memencet bel rumah. Dan ditambah lagi, tak ada yang tahu tempat ini selain mereka bertiga. Jantung berdetak keras. Mereka berdua berjalan dengan takut-takut. Dan sampailah mereka di depan pintu rumah. Perlahan-lahan pintu gagang dibuka, lalu di tarik. Dibukanya sedikit, dan kemudian di tutup lagi..

"R-rentenir itu..." Ujar ayah Sakura dengan gugup dan sedikit berbisik-bisik.

"Gawat ayah..."

"HEI! BUKA PINTUNYA! AKU TAHU KALIAN DI DALAM!"

GLEK!

Merekapun akhirnya mau membukakan pintu. Sang rentenir datang bersama tangan kanan dan juga beberapa bodyguardnya.

"K-kenapa kalian ta-tahu tempat ini?"

"Tidak usah bertele-tele! Ayo bayar sekarang juga!"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Ini sudah lebih dari jatuh tempo! Aku cari kalian kemana-mana ternyata ada disini... Kalian kabur ya?"

"Bukan begitu, ka-kami hanya..."

"Hanya apa? Aku tahu kalian gagal menikahkan anakmu dengan anak keluarga Uchiha! Sungguh memalukan... Mana janji kalian?"

"Kami benar-benar tidak bisa... Beri kami waktu lagi.."

"Tidak bisa! Hei kau..." Sang rentenir memandang ke arah tangan kanannya, dan mengangguk. Sang tangan kanan mengerti keinginan tuannya itu. Ia pun membalas anggukannya.

Sang tangan kanan mendekati ibu Sakura, sedangkan ayahnya di tangkap oleh kedua bodyguard. Ayah Sakura mencoba melawan dan memukul kedua body guard dan berhasil. Namun, sang tangan kanan ingin menyerangnya tetapi nihil, ayah Sakura berhasil mengelak. Ayah Sakura sebenarnya jago dalam hal karate.

"Ingin melawan dengan tangan kosong rupanya..." Sang tangan kanan mengeluarkan sebuah samurai andalannya yang mengkilat. Entah sudah berapa korban yang tertelan samurai itu. Ayah Sakura sangat terkejut melihat ia mengeluarkan samurai. Ayah Sakura siap untuk melawan laki-laki dihadapannya ini. Sang tangan kanan melayangkan samurai ke udara untuk menyerangnya, sejauh ini ayah Sakura dapat mengelak dan dapat memukul dan mendorongnya. Tetapi...

SREEETT

Bajunya di bagian dada robek dan menimbulkan darah yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Ia terkena sayatan samurai itu cukup dalam. Ia pun meringis kesakitan dan menahan perih. Ia mencoba melawan lagi. Semakin lama, semakin tenaganya berkurang dan melemah. Beberapa sayatan samurai telah menghiasi tubuhnya. Dan satu lagi yang terakhir...

CROOT!

Perutnya berhasil tertancap samurai hingga tembus sampai keluar dari punggungnya.

KREK!

Matanya membulat lebar dan tangannya yang belumuran darah akibat menahan tajamnya pedang itu. Terdengar suara tulang yang retak dari dalam, dan pedang itu pun dilepaskan hingga darah muncrat kemana-mana. Tubuhnya jatuh kelantai dengan ringan. Darah mengalir dan mengotori karpet. Tubuhnya sudah terkulai lemas, tak bernyawa dengan mata melebar menatap kosong dan sedikit mulut yang terbuka. Istrinya berteriak histeris menyaksikan semua itu dengan menutup mulutnya dan menatap tak percaya kalau suami tercinta sudah pergi untuk selamanya. Sang tangan kanan beralih menatap ibu Sakura yang masih menatap suaminya dengan gemetar, ia tak sadar kalau ia sedang didekati sang pemilik pedang panjang. Beberapa detik kemudian ia pun tersadar dan menatap sang tangan kanan yang kini sedang berjalan perlahan menuju kediamannya. Ia melangkah mundur perlahan. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia terduduk pada sofa empuk, ternyata langkahnya hanya bisa sampai di situ. Sesaat ia ingin menghindar dan ingin berteriak, namun apa yang terjadi...

"KYAAAAAA! TIDAK! JANGAN BUNUH AKU! JANGAN BU-..."

Tubuhnya tak memberikan reaksi apapun. Ia mati dengan pedang yang tertancap tepat di jantungnya. Menembus hingga belakang sofa, merobek bahan kulit mahal itu yang kini sudah bercampur _liquid _berwarna merah pekat. Dicabutnya kembali pedang samurai itu.

"Hahahahahaha!" Sang rentenir hanya tertawa keras menyaksikan acara hebat baginya.

Mereka semua tidak menyadari, bahwa dari kejauhan Sakura melihat semuanya. Dia menangis dalam diam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga mengeluarkan darah. Salah seorang bodyguard menengok kebelakang dan mendapatkan Sakura yang menangis, "Tuan! Anaknya ada disana!" Ia menunjuk ke arah Sakura.

Sakura yang telah diketahui keberadannya langsung pergi keluar sambil berlari menuju mobilnya.

"Kejar gadis itu! Kita bisa memakainya untuk dipekerjakan! Atau, kalian bisa membunuhnya!"

Semua para bodyguard mengejar Sakura. Sakura telah berhasil kabur menggunakan mobil pribadinya disusul dengan mobil yang didalamnya terdapat beberapa orang bodyguard. Saling kejar-kejaran seru diantara mereka. Hujan masih mengguyur, Sakura menyetir tanpa kesadaran diri. Ia hanya berfikir bagaimana untuk berhasil kabur. Dengan kecepatan diatas batas yang telah ditentukan, seolah jalanan adalah miliknya. Menabrak sana sini hingga menimbulkan goresan juga cacat pada mobil mewah yang ia jaga selama ini. Tak ada waktu untuk memikirkannya. Dibelakang masih terlihat para bodyguard mengejarnya. Sakura membanting stirnya ke arah kanan, namun jalan yang ia ambil salah. Mobilnya menabrak pagar pembatas dan mobil itu terjun bebas ke bawah dengan ketinggian kira-kira 100 meter. Mobil yang mengikutinya berhenti tiba-tiba. Dan mereka semua yang berada didalam berhamburan keluar untuk melihat kebawah jurang.

BYURRR!

Mobil yang dikendarai Sakura tercebur kedalam sungai yang berada di bawah jurang. Para bodyguard itu tertawa dan kembali menuju markas mereka. Sang rentenir menyuruh mereka untuk kembali ke markas persembunyian. Semuanya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sebuah tangan muncul dari dalam air, dan meraih sebuah batu besar dari sungai dan ia mencoba untuk menaiki batu tersebut. Berhasil, kemudian ia tertidur diatasnya karena kelelahan.

...oOo...

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Gaara telah sampai dirumah kediaman keluarga Sasuke. Saat mereka masuk, Mikoto dan Itachi yang sedari tadi menunggu kepulangan Sasuke menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Sasuke akhirnya kau pulang juga... I-ini siapa?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Ini teman kami bi.." Jawab Naruto.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa 'kan nak?"

Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, ayo masuk kedalam. Bawa anak ini kekamarmu Sasuke, dan kalian berdua mandi dan gantilah pakaian lalu pergi makan."

"Baik bu..."

Mereka bertiga pergi menuju kamar Sasuke yang berada di lantai dua dan diikuti Itachi dari belakang. Sesampainya disana, Sasuke menidurkan Gaara di atas kasur. Naruto pergi mandi sehabis itu ganti Sasuke yang pergi mandi. Setelah selesai, Naruto mengambil air hangat untuk Gaara dan mengganti bajunya dengan piyama. Dengan perlahan ia mengobati luka Gaara. Itachi sedari tadi melihat aktivitas yang Naruto lakukan, "Kau kemana saja dengan Sasuke sampai lusuh begini?"

"Eee.. I-itu..."

"Kami hanya sedikit berkelahi pada saat mengantar Naruto pulang..." Sasuke tiba-tiba bicara sambil keluar kamar mandi dengan memakai handuk putih yang bertengger manis dipinggangnya. Rambutnya yang lepek karena basah ia keringkan dengan handuk kecil berwarna senada dengan handuk yang ia pakai kemudian ia berjalan ke arah Itachi yang berdiri bersandar pada pintu.

Itachi merasa janggal. Tiba-tiba Mikoto datang dengan memakai pakaian yang rapi. "Itachi, ayo antar ibu ke rumah sakit.. Naruto, Sasuke jangan lupa makan.."

"Iya bu..." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ibu pergi dulu..." Mikoto pergi dan menuruni tangga. Disusul oleh Itachi, "Hn.. Aku pergi baka otouto.."

Sasuke hanya merungut kesal dengan perilaku Itachi yang menurutnya sok keren itu. Lalu ia duduk di samping Naruto yang juga duduk di tepi kasur.

"Kau lelah bukan?"

Naruto hanya terdiam. Sasuke merasa cemburu pada Gaara. "Bagaimana denganku? Aku 'kan juga terluka..."

"Kau ini manja sekali sih.." Naruto memperbaiki duduknya menghadap kekasih yang amat ia cintai itu. Perlahan ia tempelkan handuk bersih yang baru saja dicelupkan pada air hangat ke wajah putih mulus Sasuke.

"Aduh! Ssshh.. Pelan dobe.."

"Ini sudah pelan teme... Kau merepotkan.."

Dengan penuh kasih sayang ia membersihkan luka yang masih menempel pada wajah Sasuke. "Mandimu tidak bersih ya? Lihat ini, masih ada darah yang menempel.."

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan menatap lekat-lekat Naruto. Tanpa sadar, tangannya menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto yang sedang mengobatinya sehingga pekerjaan Naruto terhenti.

"Kau kenapa teme?"

Sasuke menatap sendu, "Aku mencintaimu Naruto.. Benar-benar suka..."

"Aku pun sama, Sasuke.."

Mereka memajukan wajah masing-masing dengan perlahan. Sudah lama sekali mereka merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Tak berapa lama kemudian, bibir yang dingin bersentuhan dengan bibir yang hangat. Gaara, sedikit membuka matanya dan melihat adegan ini, pusing menyerangnya membuat matanya kembali terpejam. Hanya sekilas ia melihat Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berciuman. Itu pun kesadarannya belum pulih seutuhnya.

Naruto menyadarkan Sasuke, "Te-teme... Lebih baik kita pergi untuk makan.." Wajah Naruto bersemu merah. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Aku ganti baju dulu, Naruto.."

Mereka berdua makan bersama. Naruto kembali menapakan kakinya dirumah ini, walau Fugaku masih tetap melarangnya untuk bersama Sasuke. Ia bertekad, bagaimanapun caranya ia harus membuat Fugaku dapat menerimanya dan memaafkannya. Ia tidak mau pergi menjauh dari Sasuke. Baginya, lebih baik mati daripada tidak bersama Sasuke untuk selamanya.

...oOo...

"_Berita pagi ini... Telah ditemukan dua mayat dari keluarga Haruno di sebuah rumah yang tak diketahui nama tempat daerah tersebut...Namun, anaknya tidak ada ditempat kejadian, diduga ia telah hilang.. Pelaku dengan motif pembunuhan ini belum bisa ditemukan..."_

"Ayah dan ibu Sakura mati? Apakah Sakura juga mati?"

...

... 

**To Be Continued**

REVIEW please?


End file.
